Ultra Dimension Rouge V
by NameNotKnown
Summary: (Based off of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory) After angering a suspicious woman, Rouge is sent to a dimension set in the 1980s where she meets past counterparts of her friends from the original world. Now, it is Rouge's job to find a way home and what better way can she go home than by getting in the pants of the various CPUs? (CONTAINS FUTA & LEMONS)
1. Prologue

**ATTENTION! Before you read this, you should read it's prequel, "Vastdimension Rouge: Futa Red Heart"**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Level 1 - Prologue**

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

 **Monologue**

This is the Hyper Dimension. In this dimension is a world known as Gamindustri. Gamindustri is composed of four nations, ruled by four goddesses called "CPUs". CPU Purple Heart rules over Planeptune, "The Land of Purple Progress". CPU Black Heart rules over Lastation, "The Land of Black Regality". CPU White Heart rules over Lowee, "The Land of White Serenity". And CPU Green Heart rules over Leanbox, "The Land of Green Pastures". Wait... How could I forget? There's a fifth nation now. It is known as Aurora, "The Land of Red Restoration", where residents can throw away their pasts and pursue a new life. It is also a brand new nation in Gamindustri. Well...it _was_ new. It is ruled by the beautiful, empathetic, and talented, Red Heart...okay you got me, _I'm_ Red Heart. I, along with its CPU Candidate, Nessui, rule over this nation. Seven years ago, none of the CPUs were allies and it was up to me to bring them back together to take on a CPU from the past, Ciel. I also found out I had some power that allowed me to pass down a substance similar to Share Energy via sexual intercourse which...isn't bad at all. I formed bonds with the CPUs that I hope can go past friendship and I found out that I'm not from the dimension I reside in, which is freaky as hell. I found out Ciel was my older sister and that she killed off all the CPUs from the Vast Dimension, AKA where I'm from. Eventually, we beat her for good, although I wonder constantly if there might have been another way to defeat her without killing her. Anyways, Gamindustri's been at peace since then and we've lived life in pure bliss. The world lacked major conflict and we haven't had to fight in a while, which is a good thing I suppose.

Until...

* * *

 **Present Day**

The four enemy CPUs surrounding me from all angles. Remaining relaxed, I wait for either one of them to make the first move. It seems that I'm their target for a reason beyond my knowledge. Could it be because I am a potential threat to their nations? Could it be because I can no longer be trusted?

"We won't let you have your freakin' way!" White Heart shouts.

"I hope you can entertain me a little bit at least," Black Heart prepares herself.

"I'm sorry things had to end this way, Rouge," Purple Heart says.

"You should feel honored... to be able to face me!" Green Heart says.

They all summon their respective weapons. I follow along and my Chainblade materializes in the palm of my hand.

"Once I exterminate you four, I will finally rule over Gamindustri!" I grin confidently.

Purple Heart dashes towards me and attempts to slash me with her sword. I easily dodge the blade and I kick it out of my direction. She raises her sword and brings it down. Just in time, I push a button on my Chainblade and it extends, colliding with Purple Heart's sword. Placing my hand over her face, I push her out of my way quickly. White Heart comes next and she tries to end me with her Plasma Ax. I leap into the air, avoiding the blade by a landslide.

"Slow as ever, Blanc," I snicker. My Chainblade extends and White Heart is actually able to avoid it. She places her ax in front of her and it absorbs the blow. I press another button and the blade pulls me towards White Heart like a grappling hook. She aims to cut me in two but I disappear before she can hit me.

"Where did she-!"

"Over here~" I land on White Heart's ax, she tries to knock me off. I land in front of her and she grits her teeth in anger. The goddess raises her ax above her head and slams it into the ground, causing a massive shockwave. Leaping off the ground, I kick her out of the way and then I'm met with Black Heart.

"Not good...!"

Crap, Red Heart's motherly attitude makes her a weak opponent when it comes to finishing off others...!

Black Heart swings her sword and I'm knocked back. An overwhelming amount of pain causes me to drop to my knees and howl. Green Heart hurriedly flies towards me and strives to pound me into the ground with her Plasma Drill Lance. I roll out of the way and to my dismay, Green Heart keeps up with me. I dodge her onslaught of lance attacks.

"Is this the best you can do Vert? Put that body to work and try harder!"

Black, Purple, and White Heart fly towards me and they strike me in the gut with their weapons.

Dammit! I should've kept an eye on those three!

I fall back and Green Heart delivers the final blow to my stomach. I'm consumed by a white light which soon explodes and damages my everything greatly. I roll onto the ground and I clench my body in agony.

"It is high time you receive your punishment, Red He- No... _Rouge_!"

"It...took you long enough. To think the four of you would have to work together to take me down. It just shows how soft you're getting, eh?"

"You're mistaken. We're only lowering the head count," Black Heart flips her hair.

White Heart nods, "It'd be a pain if you were the last one standing, considering your usual idiotic 'antics'. It only makes sense to take you down first!"

"If only I hadn't been so selfish... Then Nessui would be here with me...by my side..."

"A bit late for regrets now. Get ready to die!" White Heart raises her ax.

"This is goodbye. I'll end you!" Purple Heart raises her Sword.

"Please rest assured, Rouge. We won't torture you. Expect a swift and clean death." Green Heart raises her Lance.

"Leave the finishing blow for me!" Black Heart grins devilishly as she draws her sword.

All four of them dash towards me and prepare to assault me with their weapons. I prepare for my fate and I grimly begin to close my eyes. That is when I realize that I can't afford to die here. I am the one who powers all of the CPUs and if I'm killed here, what will that prove?

"I won't die here!"

With a sudden burst of energy, I get to my feet. I swiftly take down White Heart, then Black Heart, then Green Heart and finally Purple Heart. The destructive attacks create an explosion, weakening the CPUs and reverting them to their human forms. Once the dust clouds disperse, I descend from the sky and look down at the four weakened CPUs with a look of disgust on my face.

"You should have never challenged me." I softly say to them.

Turning my back on them, I walk away.

* * *

 **"Present" Present Day**

Music declaring my victory booms from the TV. I grin as I am overflowing with happiness from beating the four CPUs.

"Whaaaaat?! She beat all four of us?" Neptune wines.

"Of course I did. People who team in fighting games never win. Besides, teaming's for pussies." I spin the controller on my finger, almost dropping it.

Vert grins, "Do you believe in the saying 'All's fair in love and war'? Either way, next round, _I_ will surely win."

Noire scoffs, "Get real. None of you have the slightest chance of beating me if we free-for-all."

I scoff back, "If you couldn't beat me together, what makes you think you can beat me alone? Idiots."

Blanc's tapping on the buttons intensifies, "How rude. If we had a different target, I'm sure you'd be teaming along with everyone else. Besides, we all have the same goal in mind."

Neptune laughs, "Yup! We're all going to help Neptune win this game!"

"Wrong! _You're_ going down next, Neptune," Noire chuckles.

"Whatever. I'm gonna whoop your butts next round anyway..." I murmur.

"What?! That's not cool, Rougey! I was here first and then you took my controller away!" Nessui pouts.

"I'd like to play too..." Nepgear says.

"What gives, you said we could play next round." Ram grunts.

I turn to the restless Candidates and smile, "OK, you can play _next_ , next round."

"Rouge~! Better hurry up before we start without you~!" Neptune smirks.

"Oh crap! Gotta g-"

"ROUGE!"

Uh oh. The tone of her voice is all too familiar. I wonder what I could have done this time. The other goddesses grow silent and I join in, pretending as if we're not even in the Basilicom.

Seconds later, Savoire floats into the room we are occupying and screams my name once again. She catches all of us by surprise and we utter a group yelp. It must be my imagination, but it seems like steam is coming out of her ears.

"There you are! Gr! I told you countless times to do that stack of paperwork on the table this morning!"

"B-But I had guests over! I had to entertain them! Help me out, guys...!" I turn around and I see everyone's gone. Everyone except Nessui. Looking out to the balcony, the goddesses are in their HDD forms and are flying far away from here. Damn, how could they abandon me like this...?

"I don't see any guests!"

Her face is a fiery red at this point. If I can't calm down Savoire, she might end up rupturing space and time or something. Something about this girl tells me that she has tremendous power. The kind that should never surface this world. I'm also sure that she wouldn't mind making me a victim of that power.

"Calm down, Savoire. I know what to do in this situation. (Although it may kill me) I'll take on any job request you want for the day, OK?"

She gives me a dirty look, "And who's to say that you won't do it?"

"I will. I swear. Give me any task and I'll put in 110%."

Her angry face disappears so quickly that I could've almost sworn that it was an act. She claps her hands and tosses me a bubbly smile. She must've planned this from the start! It's not too late to go back on my word...! Savoire's smile turns into a devilish grin and she speaks, "In that case, I have the perfect assignment for you."

"Uh oh..."

"Rouge. I need you to take _this_ to the Lastation Research Lab." She picks up a red piece of crystal and displays it. It has a reflective material, as I can see my face through it. It also seems to be giving off this eerie aura.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A piece of the giant Anti-Crystal you destroyed six years ago. I had our Aurora military power search for it so we could find a countermeasure and it took them this long. I need you to take it with you to Lastation."

Hm...something doesn't sound right. I cross my arms and grunt, "Why does it have to be _their_ research lab? Why can't it be ours?"

"Because Lastation seems to be technologically more advanced than the other nations. If anyone can figure out how to nullify its affects, it's them."

"Then why couldn't you just mail it to Noire or something?"

"I knew you were going to ask that. That is because on the morning I was planning to, I noticed you didn't finish the work I had given you. Consider this punishment."

I flinch. How did she know I didn't finish them?! I made it out to look like I did. What kind of superpowers do you have, Savoire? I sigh:

"OK. You got me. I'll do it." I turn to my little sister who looks as happy as always, "Come on, Lil Rouge."

"Kay~!" As Nessui walks to the balcony with me, Savoire gets in her path and stops her, "Abababa, nope. Nessui will not be joining you."

"Eh?! Why not?!"

She places her hands on her hips assertively, "Because whenever you two go on a Quest or do some sort of task, you always pin the majority of the work on Nessui and take the credit afterward. Look at yourself, Rouge, you're gaining weight."

I snap, "Stop saying that! Anyways, even if I were to go alone, how would I fly to Lastation? The Anti-Crystal will cancel my transformation."

"Relating to my previous statement, you will be walking the long way. Not only will it benefit Aurora, but it will benefit _you_. - Please know that until you finish this task, you will not be able to return to the Basilicom."

She happily turns around with her head held high. She floats out of the room and back to wherever she came from. Nessui gives me a concerned look and then begins to follow her. I'm left in the room with the various garbage that the goddesses left behind. If I'm doing a mission, that means I don't gotta clean. At least one good thing comes out of this.

I place the Anti-Crystal in the pocket in my hoodie and instead of jumping off the balcony like the CPU I am, I have to take the elevator down. Whoopee. This sounds _sooo_ exciting. Savoire is probably enjoying my "suffering" right now, but the truth is I run like this all the time. She must think that I'm some lazy slob who's out of shape, but I can actually hold my own when it comes to cardio. I'm not going to lie, though. Even outside of my goddess form, the Anti-Crystal is still making me feel a little woozy. I dash off in the direction of Lastation...!

* * *

How did things end up like this...?

The girl with the blue hair looked slightly familiar, but she was all too different at the same time. None of that mattered either way because she was throwing a fit. What could I have said or done to make her this upset? When I first ran into her, she was only looking a little bummed out. Now she's crying on top of that.

"Lady, stop crying. You're makin' me look bad..." I scratch my head.

My words didn't seem to reach her. She still continued to bawl and I was running out of patience. I was running from Aurora to Lastation until I bumped into this woman at high speed. I made her drop her flyers and since Savoire already put me in a sour mood, I went off on the woman about looking where she was going and how stupid she is for getting lost in such a small nation. Can you blame me? My nation is the smallest nation in Gamindustri, even a toddler could find their way through here. So after I chewed her out, she ended up like this, the more I tried to apologize the more she would cry.

"Ugh! Just shut up! I said I was sorry!"

That causes her to look up with teary eyes. She then frowns, "See, that is one of the reasons why I formed this group!"

Group? What the Red is she talking about?

"What group?" If my rudeness has something to do with her forming a "group" then I need to know everything.

"A group that _opposes_ the CPUs! From what I can tell you, CPUs are inconsiderate and lack sympathy! All you're doing is making me feel worse and worse about myself!"

After that burst of anger, she breaks down into tears again and falls on the floor. She even begins making loud wailing sounds which probably could be heard in the neighboring city. If someone were to find me standing above a crying girl, my shares would surely deplete. Come on, Rouge, use your head... My Red, she's so pathetic.

"OK! OK! OK! I'm so sorry or something! Just stop crying before I get _pissed_..." I instantly covered my mouth after letting those words escape.

Lifting her face from her hands, she begins to shout again, "How can you be sincerely apologizing while being so mean?!"

I deflate from the failure. She's right, when did I become so Noire-like? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I crouch down and rest a hand on her shoulder, "OK, this is my _real_ apology. I'm a CPU, so I shouldn't have been so indifferent about your feelings. From the bottom of my heart, I am sorry."

That seems to have calmed her down. She isn't wailing anymore and she's not trembling as badly as before. I get up and dust off my hands, happy with my effort. As soon as I'm about to walk away she grabs my arm and has this look of irritation in her blue-green eyes.

"If only you and the other CPUs could just... _ **disappear**_!"

Her voice echoes and she becomes shrouded in a dark aura. Materializing from the woman's chest, a blue-black ball of energy comes towards me like a magnet. It makes contact with my skin and pain shoots through my body. "Ah! What is this thing?!" It begins to expand to my size and doubles, becoming more like a vortex instead of a ball. I try to make a run for it but it has the power of a black hole. I grab onto a nearby tree to prevent it from swallowing me but it proves to just be too strong. I'm swept off my feet and I tumble into the vortex, falling in a deep dark space in the process.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

The hole slowly closes and before it does I hear another woman's voice, "Whoa...! You've already gotten the hang of that ability!" She seems to appear out of nowhere and she has a similar look to Histoire, with darker skin and an all around more evil look. The blue-haired woman looks pleased and surprised, "I...got rid of the CPU..." The next thing I see is a devilish smile, accompanied by a maniacal laugh. The once desperate girl now looks deranged and psychotic. Her laugh echoes through the dark space and before I can call out to anyone, the hole closes.

Falling...falling...falling...

I can feel myself falling deeper, but I can't see anything at all. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Just when I think my existence has been erased, another hole underneath me opens. White light escaping the hole illuminates my path and I fall closer and closer towards said hole...!

* * *

 **Next Time - The New-ish CPU!**


	2. Who Are You?

**Last Chapter - Rouge's existence was "erased" by a mysterious woman!**

* * *

 **Level 2 - Who Are You?**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Her body is cloaked in pain and her dark purple hair is already messed up from the constant fighting. The pain is unbearable, so much that it became a chore just to remain on her feet. Her body is dripping in sweat and everything about her just screams exhausted. So exhausted, that she transforms back into her human form. The busty woman with blonde hair approaches the tired CPU with a grin on her face.

The two have been fighting for a while and it seems that the blonde is the superior fighter. The purplette was reluctant about fighting the blonde at first, but after transforming, all that reluctance vanished instantly. Reluctant or not, however, it doesn't matter anymore because she is preparing to meet her end.

Raising her bladed bracers, the blonde girl prepares to finish off the CPU. Her grin emits sound, "Once I finish you, Iris Heart, I will receive praise from Mommy and Daddy."

"Ugghhh..." Iris Heart's human form can't even make words. The Anti-Crystal the blonde used against her must be taking effect.

"W-Wooooaaaah!" A sound comes from above.

Both fighters look up, only to see a tan-skinned girl with black and red hair flailing comically with tears in her eyes as she falls to her doom. Only she doesn't fall to her doom but in the arms of the defeated Iris Heart. The enemies look at each other and then at the girl who seems to have just fallen from the heavens.

"Argh... That would've hurt a lot more if I didn't have this on me." That said, the fallen girl reaches into the pocket of her black and red hoodie and pulls out a crystal shard.

The blonde flinches at the shard's sight and slowly backs away, "Whaaaaaat? Mommy and Daddy didn't tell me that the _enemies_ would have an Anti-Crystal too...!" The blonde has a mini panic session before she kicks off the ground and leaves the area. Before she is completely out of sight, she yells, "I-I'll be back!" Hearing those words wakes Iris Heart up a bit and she calls for the enemy, "Peeaaashyyyy...!"

The fallen girl's confused. Just a few minutes ago she was comforting a crying woman and now she was in the middle of a battlefield which various craters in the ground. She politely apologizes for landing on the girl and introduces herself:

"Wow! Seems like I came at just the right moment! My name is Rouge, what's yours?"

Uncharacteristically, Iris Heart answers in a pained voice of concern, "P...Plutia... It's nice...to meet...you..."

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

Before I can say anything else, I notice "Plutia's" current state of appearance. She's scratched up pretty badly and she's breathing very hard. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's on the verge of death. It must've been the girl she called "Peashy" that did this. I can't make any conclusions, though. Before I can question her, she blacks out and slumps over the wall she was cornered into. I place my index and middle fingers on the side of her neck. I feel her pulse, so I can _confirm_ that she isn't dead.

"Today is not my day. I'm kicked out of my own home, I'm forced to walk a long distance, I make a woman cry, I get lost, and I have to deal with an injured woman." I can't just leave her. It'd make me look bad as CPU of Aurora...if we're even in Aurora.

I nod as I decide to take her to the nearest infirmary. I lift the girl's scrawny arm and place it around the back of my neck. I wrap my arm around her waist and attempt to pick her up until an unexpected shriek freezes me in my movements.

"Plutia!" I look over to the direction of the sound and I see a familiar twin-tailed girl with deep red eyes. She's not wearing her usual attire though, it shows more skin and it is really easy on the eyes. She rushes over to us with a look of skepticism, "What are you doing to her?"

"I'm glad you came, Noire. Can you help me here?"

"N-Noire? How did you know my name?"

"It's me, Rouge. Your best...kinda friend."

"Who?"

What? Did she hit her head when she tripped? Wait, she didn't trip. Maybe she is just joking around, "Haha, Noire. You're probably laughing at me on the inside since I'm stuck in this situation."

"How rude of you. I would _never_ laugh at something so childish. I have no idea who you are or what you're talking about. Anyways, step aside, I need to help Plutia."

OK, I got it. She's fixated on keeping this joke up. I'll play along and then catch her by surprise. The whole thing'll blow up right in her face!

"Oh! You're here to help _this_ girl. OK, then let me tag along."

Initially, she gives me an irritated look when I say that, but she heavily sighs and rolls her eyes, picking up Plutia and carrying her piggyback style. I cheerfully follow her from not too far away and we walk to what I'm assuming is Lastation. Why do we have to walk, though? Can't Noire and I just fly there? Whatever, it's not my business to step in between Noire and her new friend.

* * *

Instead of Lastation, Noire led us to Planeptune. Strange. Maybe she never got over her love for Neptune or something.

"Hm? Where are they?" I ask Noire. She turns to me and tilts her head. I frown, "Y'know, where are Neptune and Nepgear?" She tilts her head once again, clearly irritated by the questions. After all, I was only following her and asking her things while she carried Plutia. "I don't know a Neptune or Nepgear. Did they live here previously?" Oh, that's right, she's joking. I decided to just roll with it.

After Noire forced me to wait outside of the bedroom while she took care of Plutia, thirty minutes later, she invited me into the room. The first thing I notice is that Plutia is wide and awake and I suppose I can say I'm happy for her. She doesn't even appear to be injured anymore as her posture is wonderful and her skin seems to be a healthy color and is unscathed.

Noire closes the door behind me and crosses her arms, "OK, time to talk. Plutia said she doesn't know you, so I'll ask you again... Who _are_ you?"

My Red. This joking business was starting to get annoying. "Noire, for Red's sake, just put the joke on hold. We have a sick patient here and Neptune and Nepgear aren't home yet."

She buries her face in her hand. She sighs, "This is what I'm talking about. You're speaking like a crazy person. No one lives here except Plutia!"

I flinch, "What? Why does Plutia _live_ here?"

"Are you incredibly stupid or something? Plutia is the CPU of Planeptune and has _always_ been."

What? Now I'm not too sure that this is a prank. There's no way you can play off something this big and Noire isn't the type to put this much effort into a joke. Trust me, I would know. Anyways, the ravenette is tapping her foot anxiously with her arms crossed, waiting for a response.

The recently cured Plutia waves to me, "Nice to meet you, Rougey. Seeee? I remembered your name." Wow, she talks slow.

"Oh, a nickname. I'll give you one too. Um... Plutes will be fine. Anyways, thank you. But before we get on with the fun times, can you tell me about yourself?" I figured that was my best shot. If I could get Plutia to give me answers, I would have a clear idea of what has happened to the world.

"Okaayyy. As Noire already said, I am the CPU of this nation called Planeptuuune."

 _She's_ the CPU? So Noire _wasn't_ pranking me... Has time re-written itself or something? If Plutia is the CPU now, where could Nepgear and Neptune be? Another important question is...

"OK. This is starting to make sense, I think. But still, Noire, Lastation is closer from the south of Gamindustri than Planeptune is. Why didn't you just take us there?"

The CPU raises an eyebrow. "Lastation? What is that?" That sentence alone can confirm it. Whenever I bring up Lastation, joke or not, Noire would rub its success in my face. Now that she isn't doing so, I can tell that _clearly_ , there's something wrong. It all started when that strange lady forced me down some hole. Wait how come I didn't notice this...?

"Noire, you're not a CPU?!"

She seems unwilling to answer that questions. It takes her a moment, but she's able to speak up, "No. I'm not and neither are _you._ Now enough talk, I'm done hearing this!" This could be bad...

"Ah! Noire, that's cruel!"

Plutia stares at her friend, her magenta eyes full of disappointment, "Aw... Noire... Let's give Rougey an opportunity to _prove_ that she is a CPU."

Noire freezes in place and then crosses her arms. Scoffing, she says, "F-Fine... Describe the nation you rule over, then." Wow. It seems like Plutia's got Noire whipped like a bitch when it comes to conversations...

* * *

After trying to describe Aurora, the two girls looked at me as if I were crazy. I tried everything, the exact longitude and latitude of the land, the colors it represents and even the year it was formed. Noire just seemed to be getting more annoyed with me by the second. She interrupts me with a single motion.

"OK, If you're a CPU, then let's see you _transform_. That'll shut you up for good."

Irritated from Noire's cockiness, I take her up on her offer. I try and try and try, but it was a failure. Noire seems contempt that she got to "shut me up for goood" and I feel so frustrated I could just break down into tears.

A cocky smile taints her lips, "I knew you couldn't be a CPU. I have no recollection of anyone finding a _CPU Memory_ recently."

As soon as I am about to lose hope of finding out where I am, I hear the lovely voice of Histoire call for Plutia. Histoire is like the embodiment of information and history, she can surely tell me where I am!

"Histoire~! We're in here~!" I call back.

When the door opens, I jump out of my spot and rush towards the girl. I need someone to clear things up for me and she is the perfect someone. When I finally get to see her cute little self, she looks a lot different from how I remember her. For starters, she's a lot smaller.

"Histoire? What happened to you?"

"What do you mean, Miss? I am the same as I have ever been." Not exactly. Similar to Noire, she's wearing something different than what she usually wears. This Histoire is also...tiny. The original Histoire is small, but this Histoire makes the original look huge. But I digress.

"Nevermind. Histoire, do you remember me?" I've never met Plutia prior to this experience and Noire could still be toying with me. Asking Histoire, the most serious person I know would definitely determine if this is real or not. Her eyes sparkle as if she has just remembered something...or in this case, _someone_. My jaw drops with joy as I wait for her to deliver that sweet three letter word... _yes_.

"I have no memory of ever meeting you, Miss."

I deflate. This must be what those people in those apocalypse movies feel like. No one knowing them and everyone's acting as if they have amnesia.

"Eh...? Histoire? Are you sure you have no memory of me?"

She shakes her head, "None. Maybe you can try jogging my memory...? Explain your situation to me."

I nod, "Well, I am Rouge. I am or _was_ the CPU of a nation called Aurora. I remember being swallowed by some vortex and I ended up in front of a badly beaten Plutia. The vortex had some type of evil aura to it, and it felt as if I were hit by a blast or something..."

"That sounds odd. From my knowledge, there is no such nation called 'Aurora' that exists in this world, let alone this dimension. If what you were describing is true, it could be possible that the vortex that swallowed you up was either a time vortex or dimensional vortex. However, if it were a time vortex, your existence would have vanished by now, meaning you came from an entirely different dimension." I knew I could count on Histoire to piece this thing together! Although that could only be a theory, she wouldn't know for sure. She brings up her head when she has an idea, "Maybe I can contact the other Histoire from the dimension you might have come from. That way, we can confirm whether or not that is the issue."

"Wait, so this girl might actually be a CPU?" Noire grows slightly envious.

"Histoire, thank you~! Let's get right to it!"

She nervously scratches the back of her head, "Oh... Well, we can't do it _right_ now. It'll take...hmm...three days (・ω・')?"

Oh...right... Smaller or not, this is still _Histoire_ I'm talking to. "Three days... In that case, Noire, I remember you saying something about a _CPU Memory._ Tell me more, please."

Noire seems delighted to inform me, "Hmph! CPU Memories are items that allow humans to become goddesses. They are _extremely_ rare, though." An item? Shoot, anyone can become a CPU then. Who's to say that the competition for these items won't be crazy? "If anyone can become a CPU then why don't we go find them?" I ask.

"It's not that easy, Rougeeeyyy. The human must have certain qualities to become a goddeessss." Plutia answers for her.

"And if these qualities are lacking?" I ask.

"Then they'll take on the form of a nasty monster." Noire answers for _her._

"Eek!" That doesn't sound too good. No wonder competition is low. This is pretty risky, maybe I can just live life as a human... No...that is _not_ an option. I'll age if I don't become a CPU and that can possibly lead to me dying permanently. I should be fine. If I was a goddess in the original dimension, then I should have all the qualities to become a goddess in this dimension. I have the qualities, right?

"I-I'm up for the task... Oh, I have an idea! Noire, let's _BOTH_ get the CPU Memories! That way, I can become a goddess and you can form Lastation! It's a win for all!"

The ravenette looks apprehensive, "Becoming a CPU so early? I haven't properly prepared myself for something so grand. I don't think I can do it..." Oh, this Noire seems to be a little more honest than the one back home. At least she can somewhat _acknowledge_ her doubts. "Nonsense, Noire. It will indefinitely prove your superiority to us or whatever. If you want my honest opinion, I believe that you'll make a great CPU!" I have to rouse her into this the best I can. If I have a chance of becoming a monster, it's only fair that I bring Noire to that chance too, right?

"Superiority... Great CPU...? L-Let's do this then!" Noire's face beams with confidence. Once again, I'm able to work my magic. I turn to the purplette lying in bed, "You should tag along too, Plutes. We could use damage protection from a CPU."

"Okaaaayyy." The CPU gets out of the large bed and meekly walks towards us.

Histoire sees us off and Noire takes the lead. Throughout the trip, Noire seems to be taking this completely seriously while Plutia and I occasionally goof off, indirectly piquing the future Lastation CPU.

"To the Zeca Ruins...!"

* * *

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 3 - Who Is Your Goddess, Pig!?**


	3. CPU Memory

**Last Chapter - Noire, Rouge, and Plutia set out to the Zeca Ruins in search of the CPU Memories!**

 **This chapter is a little bit longer than the others. Regardless, I hope you enjoy! I'd like to thank everyone that supports me and this story, you guys are the best!**

* * *

 **Level 3 - CPU Memory!**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The Zeca Ruins. This was one of the battlefields of the First Console War. Though many forget the First Console War, they are constantly reminded by the remains of the once great city of Zeca. Eventually, the ruined city became an area of a Memory Core, the spawn point of the CPU Memory.

Our heroines, Noire, Rouge, and Plutia soon arrive at the Ruins. All of the anger Noire was holding in from Rouge and Plutia's antics slowly transitioned into hopes. Although, she _does_ feel a few stressed hairs standing up on her head from the girl who suddenly came in between her and her friend. She can't wait for Rouge to go home. Noire doesn't hate the girl, some of the things she says are actually pretty amusing. Noire's favorite is when Rouge gives her praise and power, she can never say no to her after that. However, no matter how much reassurance Rouge grants her, Noire can't ignore the doubt in the back of her mind. Meanwhile, Rouge and Plutia are bubbling out. In Rouge's head, she wants the CPU Memory as soon as possible and in Plutia's, she is just happy to help her friends in need. New friend or not, Plutia wants to please her guest until it is time for her to go home. The question is, does Plutia want that time to come?

The group came across a lot of monsters but at the end of every battle, they were victorious. Noire was in quite the good mood from the extermination, letting these victories go to her head, but needless to say, that didn't last too long.

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"I'm beginning to regret letting you two come along with me." Noire finally brings her attention to us. Call me desperate, but I was trying to bug her to get her attention from the start. I can't say I'm upset that I finally received it, though.

"Aww... I'm sorry, Noire... I promise we'll be gooood..." Plutia says with an upset demeanor. I pat the sorrowful CPU's back and grin, "Don't worry, Noire doesn't mean anything she's saying. She would've been an utter wreck if we weren't here, especially _you_ , Plutes." After hearing this, Noire blushes and hastily steps back, away from Plutia. Fidgeting in place, she lowers her head and mumbles what sounds like, "That's not _necessarily_ true..." I let out a laugh and she grows more and more embarrassed while Plutia enjoys our little interaction.

"Getting back on topic, let's find these CPU Memories and get out of here!" Replacing Noire, I take the lead in roaming the ruins.

Noire takes a hold my hood, stopping me in tracks. She shakes her head and says, "It won't be that easy, Rouge. The CPU Memories spawn at the Memory Core once in every few centuries. The interval is inconsistent, so it's impossible to know _when_ they'll spawn."

"Eh?! That's so nutty! In _my_ dimension, it was so much more convenient." So what she's saying is that I might not become a CPU at all? I thought this would merely be a walk in the park...

"Listen, I still don't want to believe that you are a being of a whole other dimension. If it's true then, gosh, from what you've been saying, your dimension sounds like the laziest place ever, but I digress."

Ow-Ouch! This dimension's Noire speaks words so thorn-like...! "N-Noire! Y-You demon! Histoire believes me, and I'm sure Plutes does too! Why are you so cruel?!"

"I _said_ I digress, so just drop it. Hm? Oh, that seems to be it just up ahead." Before I can look over her shoulder, Noire begins to dash towards whatever "it" is. Kicking up dust, she leaves both Plutia and me behind. That's the last straw. This twin-tailed devil has been one-upping me ever since I arrived as a guest in this dimension. I refused to allow this woman to constantly belittle me and make me look bad in front of her friend. Monster or not, whatever is up there is going to be mine and mine alone, damn it!

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I become so fixated on doing better than Noire that I forget about the slow Plutia, leaving her in the dust.

Once I catch up, I look at the future CPU. I intentionally bump into her to put the icing on the cake. Obviously irritated from that, Noire seems to be having as just as much "fun" as I am. She begins to furiously shift in place. Dismissing her childish act, I look to my left and I see some suspicious figures.

Noire doesn't seem to catch these figures however and she starts running her mouth, "Ouch! What the hell was that for! Gosh, you're so annoy-" The figures look this way and I feel my heart skip a beat. I pin the ravenette down behind the remains of a wall with my body. The unexpected act causes me to land on top of her and brings a faint blush to her cheeks.

Noire begins shouting, "W-What the hell?! W-Why are you so close?!" I hate to admit it, but the redness of her face and her bashful expression is somewhat cute. How peculiar, all I'm doing is lying on top of her and yet she's got so embarrassed. This only confirms that Noire is simply a dog with a lot of bark but no bite. Of course, this brings a cocky smile to my face.

"Don't just sit and stare! Answer m-!" I silence her by placing a slim finger on her lip, causing the redness to spread from her cheeks to her entire face. With my other hand over her chest, I can feel her heartbeat increasing. Her eyes also begin to close as if she were expecting something. I get off of her and signal her to quietly look over the wall. Getting off of her caused her to show signs of disappointment, but she tries her best to hide it. She peeks over the wall and sees the figures.

It's a woman and a...mouse? They seem to be conversing about something important based on the looks on their faces. Surely they heard Noire and me, but they must have dismissed the noise when they found no one here. It would be hard to hide in such a short amount of time too, so it was to be expected.

"This is strange... The mouse is new, but the woman looks familiar or...does she?" I whisper to Noire. Surely if I were feeling as if I knew her, I couldn't be too wrong considering that this dimension is full of clones from my dimension. It's been years, though. I rule an entire populated nation, I just can't single out someone's face so easily.

Noire raises a brow, "Y-You aren't being clear, so do you know them or not?" That's what I'm trying to figure out. My thinking is interrupted when the two of them stop talking and pull out these purplish, rhombus-shaped crystals, seemingly from nowhere.

The ravenette's eyes widen, "That's...!"

"Stop... leaving me... behind..." I turn to the source of the huffing and I find a distressed Plutia catching her breath. I almost forgot about her, maybe this whole "one-upping Noire" thing isn't what's best for redness.

I nudge the girl, "L-Listen. I'm sorry for being a bit rude. I was just overthinking things and it was a bad move on my part." Noire nods, "I guess I'm... s-sorry, too. I might have been acting out of line..." Close enough.

Plutia claps, "Yaaaay...! Now my friend Rougey and my friend Noire are getting along...!"

I shift my attention back on Noire, "You scared me for a second. What are those crystals?" She answers with passion, "Those are the CPU Memories...! I... I won't let them have them!"

She hops over the wall and sprints towards the woman and the mouse. There she goes again, leaving me behind so she can shine like the star she desires to be. Plutia tugs on my hoodie, "I wanna go play with the rat tooooo." I sigh and I run after Noire, carrying Plutia with me this time so she isn't left hanging again.

* * *

"Stop right there!" Noire roars, grabbing the attention of the mouse and the woman. I feel a bad aura coming from these two. They're two menacing figures and they seem to be serious business compared to the monsters around here.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asks. Her voice rings through my head. It sounds so familiar, but it's so distant. I just can't remember. Noire places her hands on her hips and shouts, "That doesn't matter! Just hand over those memories peacefully and we won't have any problems!"

"Whoa. You must be after these memories too, chu," The rat says, holding the memory close to his body. This is not good. It feels as if there is something wrong here... but I don't know what. Despite my pride, I want to attempt to avoid fighting these two, so I better help her.

"Hand over the memories, please! We don't want to have to take them forcefully!"

"Um, yeah we do! Just give us the memories you hag!" Noire shouts. Shit. Noire's fiery attitude won't stop her from letting her pride get the best of her. That doesn't seem to rub the woman the right way and she suddenly grows more serious. I feel like I can feel fire coming from her breath when she speaks.

"Rat. Take these and go. I'll eliminate these twerps." Crap! That exact opposite of what I want to happen is happening...! Maybe we can change their minds and just have them properly hand us the memories without having to fight.

"Huh? You cool with that, chu?" The mouse seems as shocked as I am at the moment. Then, in an instant, it begins to scurry off, taking the woman's CPU Memory along with his own.

Noire points at the mouse and turns her head towards Plutia, "Go after him, Plutia!" Plutia looks completely lost, "'Kaayyy." Plutia begins to slowly run towards the mouse and I offer to go with her. If I can go with Plutia, I can avoid fighting this scary woman. It's a win for me!

Noire grabs my hood for the second time and makes me fall onto the ground. A devilish grin taints her lips, "Where do you think _you're_ going, Rouge? You're going to stay here and fight with me. Consider this payback for not taking me... I mean... pinning me down onto the ground." Ah! This girl is nuts! How could she let something so trivial bug her to the point where she is making me risk my _life_?! Karma's a bitch!

"How cute. Then by request, I, Arfoire of the Seven Sages, shall send you to your graves!" Noire tenses, "Seven Sages...?"

"Why does that name sound so familiar...?" I ask myself.

Plutia and the mouse are long gone. Now the only thing that stands between us and the CPU Memories is this woman. The woman called Arfoire turns her palms towards Noire and I and takes on a powerful stance. Noire and I stand on guard, keeping our recently drawn weapons close to us. With a menacing laugh that sounds oddly similar to a hum, she hisses the words, "My final gift to you..."

She is then consumed by a violet-colored light that is just bursting with energy. Once the light dissipates, in the place of Arfoire is a scantily dressed woman with gray skin and processor units similar to that of a CPU. Her weapon of choice, a double-sided spear that's as black as the aura she emits. Noire and I dash towards the newly transformed woman and we prepare to strike...!

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The mouse eventually comes to a stop. Despite being a mouse, running for so long without preparation is a little much. The important thing is that he was able to get away and securely bring the CPU Memories with him. Now all he needs to do is get back to the base of the Seven Sages, without causing an uproar.

"Damn that woman. She can be a little much at times. Even I can't do everything, chu." The mouse wipes his forehead of the sweat. _Good thing those kids didn't follow me. Otherwise, that'd be bad._

In the distance, he could hear the echo of a gentle voice. For Pirachu, it was a little hard for him to understand what the echo was saying but he could hear it getting closer. _No one lives in this city, chu._ The mouse just dismisses the sound, blaming it on his imagination.

"There you are Mister Rat. Phew, I finally caught up... Awwwww, you look even cuter up close." The girl, who seemingly came out of nowhere, claps her hands. "Mister Rat" jumps out of his position and faces the girl. Her eyes open, revealing her magenta-colored irises. The mouse blushes from the unexpected compliment.

"Me? Cute?"

"Yeeeeep... And your fur looks soooo cuddly..." The girl, Plutia, seems like she would love to take a nap on "Mister Rat's" fur.

The mouse chuckles, "You've got good eyes, kiddo. However, I am not a rat. You may call me...Pirachu!" Plutia then frowns, "Pee-raw-chew? Gross... That name is not cute..."

"Wh-What?" Pirachu exclaims. Plutia ignores the mouse's exclamation and her eyes begin to scan Pirachu. She walks around the mouse, looking at all corners of his body. "Ummmm... Mister Rat?"

"It's Pirachu! W-Why are you staring at me?" Pirachu didn't say anything, but just by looking at him you can tell that he's uneasy about being under the young CPU's gaze. It takes her a while, but she eventually answers Pirachu's question, "I was looking for your outfit's zipper but I can't find it... Where is it?"

Pirachu looks proud to answer her question, "This ain't no outfit, and there ain't no zipper! I'm the real deal. Ain't nobody in my skin but me, chu!" Plutia then replies with an "oh". Afterward, she has this disgusted look on her face. "Are you saying that... you're a _real_ rat...?" Pirachu nods pridefully and Plutia's disgust increases. She wasn't expecting _this._ "Then that is a biiiiiig problem... A stuffed animal rat is cute but real rats are icky and gross..." Pirachu gasps.

"I-Icky?! I'll have you know that among my peers, I bathe around three times as often!" For some odd reason, Pirachu became desperate to defend himself. He even realizes this himself and he turns his back towards Plutia. "I don't know why I'm arguing with this broad, I'm very busy, chu!" He begins to walk off and the curious Plutia sees something that catches her eye and causes her to follow him.

"Waaaaiiiiit... Those thingies that you're carrying... What are they called again...? Those are the things that Rougey and Noire really wanted..." Pirachu's irritation grows. He was able to get away, but this girl was being so persistent. He'll never make it back to the base with her following him. He needs to shake her and fast. An idea came to him.

"What? Those two? They're probably dead by now, so why should it matter?" If he could inform her about how beaten up her friends were, that would get her off his back for sure. Plutia tilts her head, "Whaaa?" Pirachu smirks, "They're probably dead or well enough close to it. They caught the old hag at a bad time. Sucks to be them, chu."

Pirachu begins to walk off again until Plutia grabs hold of his tail. "Are you saying that something bad happened to my friends...?" Pirachu tries to get free, "Hey! What're you doing?! Let go of me you broad!"

"If something bad happened to them, I might get angryyyy..." Plutia says, her grip on the mouse's tail tightening. Pirachu becomes more frantic in his attempt to get Plutia to let go, "Ugh! My patience is at its limit! I usually don't smack broads around but if you don't let go, I'll have to make exceptions...!" Pirachu's wiggling turns into struggling and at that exact moment the CPU of Planeptune is enveloped by a white light. A light so bright, that it causes Pirachu to look away.

His jaw nearly drops when he sees who emerges from the bright light. "Drat! Don't tell me that that girl is a CPU...!" The woman who just emerged from the light frowns, "A CPU? Who gave you permission to label me as such?" At the end of that sentence, her expression turns into a sadistic grin. "You will call me Her Ladyship, scum!"

The woman swings her arm upwards, lifting Pirachu into the air. Swiftly, she brings her arm down and crashes the poor mouse into the dirt below...!

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"Urgh... Are we gonna... lose?" Noire mutters after she is driven into the ground. Trembling, I'm able to get to my feet again. I ready my tanto and I look at Noire, "Don't be stupid, Noire. We aren't done yet. Listen, I'll create an opening, be prepared to attack!" I feel a burst of energy in my feet and I run towards Arfoire. I exert a tremendous force on my tanto in her direction but she hops out of the way, avoiding the attack. I quietly curse to myself as she takes her spear and lodges it in my direction and yells, "Die!" I use what little strength I have to turn my body around so the attack won't prove fatal. Instead of my throat, the spear pierces a hole in my stomach and I'm knocked onto the ground. My hoodie gets covered in blood coughed up by yours truly. Arfoire only watches and laughs maniacally, giving off that evil vibe I felt earlier.

"Rouge...!" Noire screams my name out of concern. She attempts to get to her feet but her injuries get the best of her and she drops like a rock. She pounds her fist into the dirt, "No... If only _I_ were a CPU, _we_ would have never lost...!"

I writhe in agony as I touch the bleeding wound on my torso, "Argh! Damn it, this sucks!"

I scream in pain once Arfoire forcibly pulls the blade out of my stomach, staining the dirt (and my new hoodie) with my blood. She raises her spear wielding hand above her head and frowns, "I'm sick of hearing you, Red. Time to die!"

I look over and I see Noire's hand trying to reach for me, "No...!" She brings the spear down and I close my eyes, preparing for the worst to come.

 **CLING!**

I open my eyes when the sound of metals colliding makes my ears ring. I'm face to face with the (appealing) backside of a woman who is clad in a black and magenta dominatrix outfit. She protected me from Arfoire's attack and currently her weapon, a broad bladed katana, is clashing with Arfoire's spear. With a swipe of her sword, the woman knocks back Arfoire. She then crouches down and sits me upright, studying my wound.

"My... That's a pretty _bad_ wound you have there. However... It'll make punishing this _ugly tramp_ all the more satisfying..." Her voice is so smooth and alluring. Like that of a jazz singer. I can barely keep my eyes open but from what I can tell, her face is rather beautiful.

"Who the hell are you?!" Arfoire yells, her eyes fixated on the dominatrix.

"Why did you transform, Plutia!?" Noire smacks her forehead with her palm and drags it down.

So this woman is Plutia... What a drastic change...

* * *

 **Next Time - What Will You Give Me?**


	4. Exchange!

**Last Chapter - Plutia has transformed and saved Rouge and Noire from death!  
**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Plutia, now in her HDD form, has saved Rouge and Noire from being killed by Arfoire. Rouge is having trouble believing that the transformed CPU is her spaced-out friend and Noire is having doubts like none before. Arfoire is ready to eliminate this new threat that stands before her...!

* * *

 **Level 4 - Exchange!**

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"You... Are you Planeptune's CPU?" Arfoire asks. Plutia grins seductively, "Bingo. I am CPU Iris Heart, the ruler of Planeptune. Even an idiot like you can tell, huh?" Wow. Plutia's HDD form has words thornier than Noire. Plutia raises the mouse she was dragging behind her and tosses it to the side, "Your little rat friend didn't last very long. I am _disappointed_ , to say the least." So this is Iris Heart. Out of all the CPUs I've met, she's definitely the scariest. Although something about her makes her attractive, I wouldn't want to be her submissive. Speaking of which... My power should still work in this dimension, right? There's only one way to _truly_ find out.

Arfoire forms a slight smile, "So it _is_ true, you _are_ Iris Heart. If I'm correct, you were beaten by Yellow Heart, no?" That's right... When I first came to this dimension, Plutia was defeated by a blonde woman she called Peashy. Could that be the Yellow Heart Arfoire's talking about?

Her smile disappears and now all I can make out is a more serious-faced Iris Heart. She laughs to herself and then says, "Oh my... You know a lot, don't you? All the more reason I should make you suffer. But before that..."

Iris Heart turns to Noire and me. She reaches into her cleavage and pulls out the purplish crystals. "The CPU Memories..." Noire's eyes sparkle at the sight of them as she looks on in awe. Arfoire crosses her arms and sucks her teeth, "So you stole them by force..."

"Quite the contrary... It is payment for my special services, courtesy of the filthy rat. Now the three of us need to have an important discussion, so would you kindly shut up for a few lines?" Damn, this Iris Heart is ruthless. Turning back to us, she puts the crystals on display, "You two _want_ these, right?" It's not even a question at this point. She's basically saying, _You need these._

Noire scoffs, "Of course we do." I nod, backing her up, "Yes... So would you kindly... give them to us?"

Iris Heart seems happy with our answers. She places her fingers over lips as she says, "Perfect... As you may or may not know, I am a strong believer in the saying 'To obtain, one must give something of equal or greater value'... If you want me to give these to you... What will you give me in exchange?"

Crap, I had a feeling she would pull something like this. I can barely stand, and yet, she's treating me this badly. There's not much to give considering I'm not from here... What can I give? My life? My affection? The clothes on my back?

"That's a tough one, Plutes... How... about... my... love?" The Plutia I know seems really fixated on relationships, so perhaps my love would be something of great value to her.

Iris Heart herself has to think about it. She soon tells me, "Hm... It's an appealing offer, to say the least... Care to elaborate?" I swallow the lump in my throat, "S-Sure... L-Like my feelings, body, emotions, brains..." She interrupts me, "Rougey, say that again... This time... Say it a little _slower_ ~"

The suggestiveness in her voice causes a chill to run down my spine. I comply, "M-My feeeelings, my braaaaaiiins, my booooody..."

"Yes, that's it... That other stuff is boring, but your body... That's a good- no... _Excellent_ offer... It'll do." She drops the CPU Memory into my hand and I can't help but feel dirty. Selling my body for an object, how far have I fallen? An even better question is, what the hell was I thinking? At the beginning of the chapter, I mentioned how bad it would be to be this girl's submissive and I literally put myself on the table for her. I can't take it back now, or Iris Heart will be sure to have my ass. Now, it's up to Noire to somehow get me and her out of this situation...

Iris Heart then sets her eyes solely on Noire.

"You're up to bat... Will you not give me something even greater in value to you...?"

Noire looks like she's completely lost, "Something greater than _my_ body?! Are you nuts? What else could I give?! Grrr! You've raised the bar to a really stupidly high spot, Rouge!"

I flinch at the sound of my name and groan, "Don't blame me, I said 'love'... she took it to eleven with the body thing." And so, the torment from Iris Heart begins, "I see. So Noire doesn't really want her precious item, after all... Too bad, so sad." Iris Heart takes the last CPU Memory in her hand and aims her throw to some random location. The CPU prepares to toss it off somewhere until Noire jumps in front of her.

"N-No! You're kidding, right? If you're just gonna chuck it, give it to me instead!" Iris Heart makes a face, "But I thought you'd be happy to give yourself to me for this thing. I figured you would be delighted... Hmm... I wonder how long it'll take you to find another one... All by yourself..." She places a finger on her chin and hums to herself, "But you _do_ have a point... If I discard this and someone _boring_ finds it, that would be bad..."

Iris Heart drops it on the ground and grins devilishly. She suspends her right foot over the CPU Memory and then gives a dirty look to Noire, "Maybe it is best to destroy it. I'll grind it to dust with my heel!" With those words, Iris Heart prepares to deliver the fatal blow to the crystal until Noire's words stop her once again.

"Wait! Okay just...just wait!" Noire is looking desperate now. Iris Heart moves her heel up and a tosses the ravenette a wicked smile, "Oh? Did you say something that isn't what I want to hear again?"

I watch in sympathy as Noire swallows her pride. Somehow, she manages to answer. To my amazement, she says something that not even the Hyper Dimension Noire would say to me. She looks up to Iris Heart with teary eyes and says, "I'll...do anything you ask of me, s-so...please!" Even though I was on her side, it was _kinda_ arousing watching Noire beg like that. I shake my head a couple of times to clear it of all perverted thoughts.

Noire receives a better reaction from Iris Heart than I did. Initially, she was giggling and then her giggles turned into laughs, "Beautiful! What an attractive proposal!" Iris Heart steps away from the crystal and Noire picks it up. Noire and I look at each other, both of us already regretting what we offered Iris Heart, but we both know that we can't go back on our word.

The ravenette looks at her CPU Memory with wide eyes, "With this... I finally can...!" I have to admit, I'm a little jealous of her. I can't remember what my first time becoming a CPU was like and I wish I could.

I cheer, "Down the hatch!" Noire grabs a hold my arm before I can become a CPU. "Wait! You can become a monster if you aren't qualified... Aren't you having second thoughts or misgivings?!" Noire asks me. I shake my head, "Nope. If you haven't noticed, I kinda got impaled and I need this to heal my wound so..."

"Wait! I have to become a CPU before you!" Noire and I place the CPU Memories to our chests and they begin reacting to our cores. The light from the CPU Memories expands and flashes the surrounding area. Arfoire shields her eyes from the blinding light, "The items are reacting...!" Before the light completely consumes me, I see Iris Heart toss a smile at us.

* * *

"Ahn~ It's been a whole month since I was last in this form... It seems I've grown in some places, too~" Checking myself out, I notice that my hips and thighs are a little bigger than they were when I was last in HDD. My breasts seem to have gotten smaller though, a 42E in size. My bodysuit is no longer just black and red, but white was added to it too. It also looks a lot more advanced than my old bodysuit, with various neon red lining to it and it is now a two-piece. To complete the changes, my hair is now different shades of red instead of just one shade like before.

I look over to Noire who seems to be having the time of her life.

"I've done it! I've become a CPU! Man, this feels _AMAZING_!"

It seems like I'm not the only one who's changed.

"Wow, Noire! You look different~"

"Hm? Of course, I do, I'm a CPU now." She grins.

"No, I mean your _CPU form_ looks different. You actually keep you twintails and your suit is gray. Awww! You look so pretty~!"

The new CPU runs her fingers through her white hair, blushing slightly.

"O-Okay... You're different too, Rouge. You talk like a mother..."

Iris Heart licks her lips, "...You're both _lovely_."

Oh crap! Iris Heart! I almost forgot about her! This is bad. For those of you who don't know, when I turn into Red Heart, I become less aggressive and more submissive. With Iris Heart's dominance and my submissiveness, only bad things can and _will_ happen. I am not looking forward to rewarding her...

Arfoire gawks at the newly transformed CPU and me, "I don't believe this... Is this even statistically possible?"

I chuckle, "Statistics mean nothing when reality has already proved them wrong. You should know this~"

She scoffs, "Don't act so confident. You two are the equivalent of freshly hatched chicks... Rather, this is preferable. I'll destroy you all before you can amass any more power!"

Iris Heart laughs, "Oh please. Don't think I forgot how you tormented my darlings without my say... Prepare yourself for your comeuppance!"

We all materialize our weapons and dash towards Arfoire...!

 **(A/N: I'll be skipping some fights on some occasions)**

* * *

After extending my blade, I swing it with all my might. It heads in the weakened Arfoire's positions and cuts across her body, "Consider this payback!" As it finishes cutting across her body she groans, "Gaaaaah...!" She crashes into the dirt and coughs a couple of times from the impact.

Noire places her sword down and begins laughing, "Was that the best you could do?! Amazing... So this a CPU's power!" Placing her hand on her hip, Iris Heart taunts Arfoire, "The climax, already? You were more of a lightweight than you lead me to believe."

Arfoire grunts as she holds the cut across her chest, "You accursed triple-teaming fools...! Do you actually think it is heroic to battle an enemy three on one?!"

I hold my blade to her face and chuckle, "That's funny, I remember you stabbing me and saying something about destroying us. You know, I never really did get you back for that stab~..." I put the blade closer to her chest, "Maybe I should get on with that~"

She gets to her feet before I can take an action and hops back. "I'll get you for this...!" Turning her tail, she runs off and escapes.

I shift my attention to Iris Heart. Despite having fought alongside with her, I still can't wrap my head around this woman being little innocent Plutia. "Now I see why Noire did everything she could to keep you from transforming... This whole ordeal was a frightening experience~..."

"Speaking of which... Plutia! I keep telling you _NOT_ to transform. We change back, you're getting scolded!"

"How cowardly of you. Why wait until I'm a little girl to scold me? Why not try it in these forms?" Iris Heart does her best to hide her confident smile.

I place a hand on Black Heart's shoulder to calm her down, "Now hang on, Noire. Plutes did save us _AND_ got us to transform, so we should be praising her at the very least~"

Iris Heart looks at me with bedroom eyes and comments, "Aw, don't mention it..."

"Plutes, I want to ask you about Peashy and Arfoire..."

Iris Heart yawns, "Boring. Now's not the time for that... Besides..." I think I hear something like glass shatter once she speaks that word, "Besides...?"

"Although your other form is adorable, this form has something I... want..." The Planeptune CPU licks her lips before glaring at me.

I gasp, "You can't be talking about... _that_ can you? How did you even see _it!?_ "

Iris Heart laughs, "It's bootless to answer such a meaningless question... However, I desire my reward from _YOU_ first, Rougey..."

Stepping back, I place my arms in front of me to protect myself. Iris Heart slowly walks towards Noire and me, not withdrawing her weapon. I can feel my whole body shaking in fear. I look at the oncoming Iris Heart and I feel my heart sink.

"W-Wait! Plutes I need to do something before we get on with this..."

She stops walking towards us and looks at me with a disappointed face, "Oh? And what could that be?"

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Noire! Run for your _purity_...!" I dash off, catching Iris Heart by surprise.

"I-Idiot! You can't outrun her!" Black Heart shouts.

Hearing her, I look over my shoulder and I find the irritated Iris Heart staying on my tail, showing no signs of giving in. With a wave of her arm, I'm knocked down onto the dirt. I flip onto my back and I see Iris Heart taking out a black cord that looks similar to a rope but thinner.

"Pl-Plutes... Plutia... What's with that look in your eye...? W-What are you going to do me...? N-Noire... help? N-No... No... _Noooo~~_...!"

* * *

 **Next Time - It's Gonna Get Super Lewd... Trust Me**


	5. Red, Black, & Iris (Lemons)

**Last Chapter - Iris Heart has captured Red Heart!  
**

* * *

 **Level 5: Boss Battle - Red, Black, & Iris**

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Things are getting a little weird in the CPU of Planeptune's bedroom. On the bed lies our redheaded protagonist and on either side of her is Black Heart and Iris Heart. Rouge's breathing is out of control, leading one to think that she just ran a marathon.

"A-Ah... Pl..Plutia..."

Rouge's mind is fuzzy. She felt her magenta-colored eyes swollen from the tears. She utters a yelp as she felt a painful yet pleasant sensation on her derriere. There was nothing she could've done to prevent that sensation, as her hands are tied behind her back by a black cord as thin as wire, but as strong as steel.

"That isn't what I told you to call me, _peasant_."

Iris Heart had whacked Rouge's behind with a riding crop. Rouge's worst nightmare had come true. Still transformed, Red Heart was captured by Iris Heart and was made her submissive. One could tell by looking in Iris Heart's eyes that she is enjoying herself a little too much. She had told Red Heart that this was all for the sake of "healing" her.

"P...Please... Give me more... Goddess Iris~"

Red Heart is already too far gone.

"Oh? Are you _telling_ your goddess what to give you?!"

 **WHACK!**

"Nyaah~!"

Iris Heart brings the crop onto Red Heart's bare behind once more, causing the redhead to squeal in ecstasy. Unbeknownst to Rouge prior to this experience, she has a side that sexually enjoys humiliation and light pain. Whether it was both of her forms that were like this or only Red Heart was still its own question.

Planeptune's CPU crouches down, right next to Red Heart's face. She looks at the tanned girl's bottom and notices that her member has gotten as hard as a rock. It, along with the testicles look very swollen. Iris Heart noted this.

"Tell me... When was the last time you jacked off..?"

Red Heart's pleasured face soon turned into one of embarrassment. She knows that she can't answer that. Not with Black Heart standing right there, behind Iris Heart. She has to be better than Black Heart, her rival. Revealing such information can get Black Heart some dirt on Red Heart. The white-haired CPU was forced by Iris Heart to watch the whole ordeal and Red Heart could only imagine what was going on in her head.

"I can't...answer that..."

That's not what Iris Heart wanted to hear. She gets to her feet and lodges her heel onto Red Heart's curvy little butt, making the CPU of Aurora writhe.

"You keep saying things that I do not want to hear, Rougey... You are in no position to talk with freedom... Especially when you have this dirty thing on you..."

Iris Heart moves her foot lower, massaging the gonads of the bound CPU.

"Don't make me repeat myself..."

Upon answering, her face turns red with shame.

"It's been... a month... I'm so backed up... I wanna cum, Goddess Iris~"

Red Heart can't believe what she's saying. She has to be the most level-headed of the three and yet she's saying such lewd and humiliating things. She could say what she wanted but nothing could hide the fact that she's dripping buckets from her womanhood and her member is throbbing like a wounded bird.

"If you wanna cum... then beg. _Beg_ for it."

Iris Heart stops moving her foot, resulting in Red Heart's panic. Red Heart furiously slams her hips back into Iris Heart foot in which Iris Heart moves it away and shakes her head. Red Heart bites her lower lip and throws her pride away.

"Please make me cum~! Make me blow my hot load from my perverted dick, Goddess Iris~!"

"Hmmhmm... Good girl."

Iris Heart puts her foot back where it was and Red Heart goes to town on it. Black Heart looks on in disturbance and slight pity. She doesn't watch to see her friend, a goddess, act so unholy and indecent. It's neither good for her eyes nor her heart. She's seen enough.

"Plutia... Maybe we should stop this before we go too far?"

Iris Heart gives Black Heart a look that runs a chill up her spine.

"Do I have to remind you that part of our deal is that you would do whatever I say? I could if you need it..."

Black Heart gives an audible gulp and shakes her head. Iris Heart pulls on the leash she has Black Heart attached to and Black Heart comes closer. She flips Red Heart onto her back and the tied up CPU squirms around a little. Before, she could only sense Black Heart. Now she can _see_ her. Still, something about having two girls looking at her in such a shameful state got her rocks off.

"Noire... You're going to take her wet spot. I'll be having the _main dish._ "

Black Heart sighs. She gets on her knees and waits for Iris Heart to do the honors. Iris Heart pulls down the bottoms to Red Heart's two-piece bodysuit, exposing her erect dick and her wet lower lips. Iris Heart grips the shaft and begins stroking.

"Get to it, Noire."

Unenthusiastically, Black Heart gets onto her knees and spreads Red Heart's labia. She pushes her tongue into Red Heart's snatch without warning and the CPU squeals. She shakes her hips as the two goddesses passionately work on her lower body.

"Ah... Goddess Iris... Noire..."

"Oh my, you really have gotten stiff down here... Filthy dick..."

Moving her leg up, Red Heart catches Black by surprise, rubbing her thigh against the white-haired CPU's dripping crotch. Red Heart feels Black Heart moan into her lower mouth and tenses her body from the feeling. She moves her leg faster and faster to get the same reaction from the CPU.

Once she finishes jacking off Red Heart, Iris Heart pops the redhead's lusciously hard cock into her wet and eager mouth.

"Agh...! Goddess Iris...! Your mouth is so warm...!~"

Iris Heart runs her sloppy tongue over every part of her submissive's unsatisfied dick. She could feel herself getting horny as well and it would only be a matter of time until she decided to let loose.

"Hmph... Ha~!"

Meanwhile, Black Heart continues to lick Red's hot insides like a hungry dog, sucking up the various fluids that trickled from her pussy. She was reluctant at first about eating out her newest rival, but minute by minute, the idea started to make her feel undeniably good. So good, in fact, that she found her curious fingers making their way to her forbidden area, attempting to assist Red Heart in the stimulation.

Iris Heart momentarily spits out Red Heart's dick.

"What was that trembling I felt a second ago? You are _NOT_ allowed to cum from either your cock or your vagina until I say so. Got it, _scum_?"

"But Iri- AH~!"

Catching the magenta-eyed CPU by surprise, Iris Heart placed Red's dick in between her supple breasts.

"Obey your owner or else I'll stop moving my breasts."

Red Heart sucks it up and throws her head back onto the soft pillow, trying her very hardest to keep herself from releasing. Her hand unconsciously clutches the sheets to the bed. It's so appealing to her, to be watching two beautiful girls happily play with something so dirty. At this point, Rouge might as well consider everything arousing.

Iris Heart broadly grins; "I can feel your cock twitching~~"

"Nnh... So soft...!"

Hearing the redhead's wild moans, Black Heart refuses to lose to Iris Heart in terms of pleasuring Red Heart. Although Iris Heart has more prominent assets and a more seductive and appealing persona, Black Heart quickly decides to give it her all and, for one night only, toss her pride out the way.

With more passion than before, Black Heart munches on her rival's cave, experimenting with her mouth's movements. Soon enough, Black Heart manages to mark every single spot in Red Heart's vagina with her tongue.

Red Heart violently tosses her head, feeding into her mindless lust. She can't decide what feels better. Having her dick enveloped by soft mounds and having her pussy being cleaned by someone she felt superior to made her go mad in the head.

"Uguuuh~! I'm gonna...!"

Incapable of hindering her ferocious orgasm any longer, Red Heart first cums from her pussy, emitting vaginal juices onto the anxious face of the future CPU of Lastation. Next, she cums from her dick, firing a myriad of ropes of hot seed onto Iris Heart's breasts and lips. Astonishingly, some of the rich semen even lands upon Black Heart's already wet face.

Iris Heart grunts; "I told you not to cum until I said so!"

Iris Heart gives the futanari CPU's dick a stinging flick. Just then, an idea came to Iris Heart's head. She summons thin rope like the ones she used to tie up Red Heart and extends it with her hands. She takes Red Heart's half-flaccid dick and ties the rope onto the bottom of the shaft.

Eventually snapping out of her high, Red Heart is quick to question this, "Wh...What is this for... Goddess Iris?"

"Punishment. To prevent you from cumming."

She tugs on Black Heart's leash, bringing the white-haired CPU's ear close to Iris Heart's lips. She whispers something too discreet for Red Heart to hear and Black Heart nods once, showing a quick understanding. Unaware of what is about to happen, a drip of sweat runs down Red Heart's face as she watches Black Heart crawl up close to her.

Black Heart first makes sure that Red Heart's binds aren't coming undone and then tosses one of her legs to the other side of Red Heart's body. Red is then greeted by Black Heart's tight and unused pussy.

 _She must still be a virgin in this dimension..._

Before covering the clueless CPU's face with her lower body, Black Heart gives her a subtle message, "You won't want to see what is coming your way."

That said, Black Heart's butt blocks the vision of the foreign CPU. Seeing nothing but black, Red Heart waits for the tiniest feeling on her member. Only, that tiny feeling never comes. Instead, she feels something hard rubbing against her womanhood. Iris Heart snickers before spreading the lower lips of Red Heart.

"My... Someone has already stolen your dick's virginity _AND_ your pussy's virginity... I guess that only leaves one hole for _me_..."

"Goddess Iris...? What are you talking abo- Ohhh~!"

Black Heart squeals, she felt Red Heart's hot breath colliding with her sacred entrance and nearly fainted from the unexpected pleasure. Red, however, did not do that on purpose. The reason Red Heart did that was that Iris Heart had shoved something into her inexperienced asshole. Before she can get a reaction from Red Heart, she violently slams and pounds her reward's pucker.

"Wow... It's tighter than I had believed..."

"Pull it out, Goddess Iris~! Pull it ouuut~!"

"Are you saying something, peasant? I can't hear yooouuu~!"

Red Heart's panic elicits beautifully loud moans from Black Heart, who continues to shake her plump ass onto the redhead's face. Iris Heart carries on with thrusting her little toy into Red Heart's lovely naked buttocks. Both parties acquire pleasure as the thick dildo Iris Heart avails herself of is double-sided.

Five minutes in and Iris Heart wraps her hands around Red Heart's waist, giving her full access into slamming her crotch against Red's. Initially, in pain, Red Heart was now in absolute ecstasy. She eats out Black Heart willingly, prompting all three girls to be in their own individual states of nirvana.

Even the stone cold Iris Heart is moaning uncharacteristically from slamming her hips into her sub's behind. Various liquids stain the bed's sheet and all throughout the room were the sounds of perverted moans and slapping noises.

They girls stay in their positions, thrusting their hips for almost twenty-two minutes before they each feel an incoming climax. Ramming their hips unrestrainedly, their muscles tighten and they each moan excitedly. Feeling her oncoming joy getting dangerously close, Red Heart raises her hips and howls into Black Heart's forbidden area.

Black Heart bites her lip; "R-Rouge! D-Don't do that... so suddenly...! Kyaaahh~~!"

Red closes her eyes and turbulently shouts as her orgasm finally arrives; "Cummiiiiing~!"

Iris Heart keeps her coming at a minimum level; "Ngh~!"

Black Heart's honey crashes like a wave into Red Heart's joyously curved mouth. Red Heart releases her own discharge and hers and Iris Heart's mix together, increasing the size of the stain on the bed sheets beneath them.

Iris Heart pulls the dildo out of Red Heart's butthole and it drops onto the floor, drenched in both girls' unique essence. Iris Heart falls backward, breathing heavily from giving it her all in moving her pelvis.

Black Heart understandably crawls of off Red Heart's face feebly. She too lies down on the bed, taking a moment to catch her breath and to regain feeling in her already weakened legs. The three girls' breathing is all over the place, something one would hear in a locker room after a fierce sports game.

After several minutes of rest, Iris Heart tactfully gives Black Heart her next order. Getting up, Black Heart is now standing on the bed, seeming to have repossessed her strength and energy. She places each leg next to Red Heart's body, having the redhead lie on her back in between Black's legs.

The sight of seeing her rival's bare body hovering over her is enough to make Red Heart brick hard again.

Cautiously, Black Heart squats down and hovers her hips over Red Heart's throbbing cock, aligning it with her hungry snatch. She's told herself that she is willing to take all of the length inside of her but now, the idea alone is making her dizzy.

Attempting to cause a delay, Black clears her throat; "L-Let's be clear, Rouge. I'm not doing this because I l-like you or anything... I just don't want you to make fun of me for being a virgin... That's all there is to it!"

Red Heart laughs briefly; "I-Is that so?"

She nods; "W-Well then... here it goes..."

The two stare at each other awkwardly, to which Black Heart demands Red to stop looking at her. It takes Black Heart a good fifteen seconds after that to slide Red Heart's length into her wetness, although she only gets the tip in. As she does so, she screams in indescribable pain as Red Heart takes her virginity.

"Ouch! I-It... hurts!"

Black Heart's pain was working in Red's favor, though. When Black Heart felt the sensation of the sharp pain, Red Heart felt the sensation of her little cunt tightening.

"N-Noire...! If you squeeze me so tightly, I'll..."

Red Heart stops herself. She looks down at her own crotch and still sees the wire tied down there. _This is going to be hell. It'll be hard for me to cum with that thing tied around me..._

Red and Black Heart connect on the bed, the former giving the latter some time to adjust to her size and finish sliding down. She doesn't mind waiting though. It's worth it to see one of the girl's she's adored for so long elegantly sitting on top of her naked. Although slightly corrupted from Iris Heart's influence, Red Heart still was able to hang onto her genuinely romantic and charming personality.

"You have to go deeper than that, Noire."

Iris Heart grabs a hold onto Black's shoulders and forcibly shoves her down onto Red Heart's full length. Black Heart hollers in pain and she seems to be frozen in position, not even bothering to move her hips up and down.

Iris Heart snickers and starts taunting the CPU, "Wow... Is the ever so prideful Noire afraid of a little pain?"

Black Heart menacingly stares at Iris Heart with anger and tears in her lime green eyes as she pouts.

Unknown to those two, Red Heart has become corrupted from that sudden drop in weight on her most sensitive body part. Out of sheer determination and willpower, she is able to rip the constraints. She takes hold of the shocked Black Heart's legs and uses them as anchorage to plunge her whole prick into the pained girl's sheath.

"Ah! H-Hey, Rouge! Don't move yet!"

Having completely lost her patience, Red Heart savagely propels her hips upwards to meet those of the stunned CPU. The audible sound of their skin slapping together rapidly drowns out all other sounds in the room.

Although Black Heart seems physically upset, her inner thoughts swirling in her mind ultimately betray her actions. _It's hitting me so deeply... I love it~! I could get addicted to this~!_

Iris Heart cups her head in her hands and watches in amusement as Black Heart unconsciously forces her hips down to match the movements of Red Heart's thrusting. Her favorite part about sex is watching the penis suddenly become hidden by the vagina and then watching it reveal itself over and over again.

"That looks like it is an awful lot to take in... I'm impressed, Noire."

Black Heart groans; "Stop looking...!"

Red Heart's grip on Black Heart's legs gets noticeably tighter, her hands beginning to sink into Black Heart's fair-colored skin. She watches eagerly as Black Heart's full yet youthful breasts bounce up and down, increasing her tool's hardness and the speed of her penetration.

The bed is now wildly rocking back and forth, making as much noise as the skins slapping against each other. Tears of ecstasy stream down the tsundere CPU's face and she has to grip the covers securely just to stay in on this. The elation shoots through her body and she does her best to tone it down for her own sake. If she didn't, she would look incredibly spaced-out and probably wouldn't even be conscious.

Thirteen minutes pass by and Red feels a stinging in her balls, well aware of what was about to happen.

"N-Noire! I'm going to cum!"

"No! Don't cum inside! Take it out!~~"

Iris Heart keeps Black Heart on top of Red Heart and once again flashes her devilish grin; "Don't worry, you're a CPU now. You won't get pregnant... If you do, Rouge will take full responsibility~"

Red Heart raises an eyebrow; "I will...?"

Black Heart drops her hips down hard and that does it for Rouge.

"Ah...! I'm cumming, Noire~!"

"Nhaaaah~!"

Despite the tie around her cock, Red Heart blasts more than enough thick and abundant semen into Black Heart's creamy, wet cunt, filling her womb to the brim. Due to the overwhelming amount poured into her, some of the pearly white fluid seeps out of Black Heart's holy grounds and ends up dripping down Red Heart's cock onto the bed. Black Heart can't believe how much cum Red was able to empty inside of her. Knowing that she was able to make Red Heart feel so good even though it was her first time brings a faint smile to her face and she collapses on top of her new lover.

"I feel stronger thanks to you, Rouge..." The white-haired CPU whispers.

Red Heart lifts her head; "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Little did Black Heart know, Red heard every word. She now can confirm that her power still works in this dimension.

Black Heart rests her tired head on the sizable bust of Red Heart, will Red Heart ran her fingers through the CPU's white hair. Slumping her head back onto the soft pillow behind her, Red Heart closes her eyes and prepares herself to drift off into a deep slumber. That is until she feels a swift slap on her cheek. She opens her eyes and finds a horny Iris Heart staring back at her.

"Don't fall asleep on me, now... It's my turn~"

After resting for a couple of seconds, Red Heart is somehow re-energized and can move without any signs of fatigue. She crawls over to Iris Heart who has her legs spread wide open and her bodysuit moved out of the way, exposing her pink pussy to her submissive.

Taking her already stiff cock in hand, Red Heart undoes the ties and guides it into Iris Heart's narrow twat.

"Don't you dare take it slow with me, I know what I'm dealing with."

Red Heart complies and begins to shove her lower half into Iris Heart's and the two begin having sweet intercourse. Iris Heart doesn't want sweet though, she wants Red Heart to make a mess of her. She wants a mess so bad that she won't be able to stand for a couple of minutes without staggering. Iris Heart's main problem is that Red Heart is being too considerate of her feelings and that isn't what she wants. Getting bored from Red Heart's charming motions, she decides a little teasing might do the trick.

"This is pitiful. Try harder than that!"

After nodding, Red Heart picks up the speed. Iris Heart can _barely_ feel the difference. She purposely yawns and rolls her eyes. Red Heart receives the message and slams into her even faster and harder... Still, nothing comes from Iris Heart.

Red Heart shakes her head, clearing it of her doubts and begins to play seriously. She takes Iris Heart's hands and pins them onto the bed beside her. Red Heart straightens out her hips and back so she can pound her throbbing mess into Iris Heart even deeper than she already was. Continuing, Red finally succeeds in pleasing her as Iris Heart's pussy begins to drip off her womanly fluids and it brings a smile to her face.

"Yeah... That's it... Keep going!"

At this point, Red and Iris Heart's sweat is mixing together on their bodies. As she lunges into her, Red Heart takes pleasure in watching her dominant's clothed breast shake to the rhythm. She's actually happier that they're covered rather than exposed because it adds to the teasing factor.

"Oh my, you feel much harder than before~"

Red feels like she's in heaven every time her dick is greeted by Iris Heart's slick and tight vagina. The two work together to build an orgasm but it seems that Red Heart is considerably closer than Iris.

The dominatrix frowns; "You better not cum before me or punishment _will_ be given~~"

Taking her words into mind, Red Heart tries to slow down her movements while still pounding Iris Heart equally as hard with her sword. Continuing to bring pleasure to Iris Heart's ever-tightening vagina, Red Heart makes it a priority to keep her back straight so that she doesn't bore Iris Heart again.

Iris Heart is now shamelessly letting out one of the sexiest sounding moans Red Heart has ever heard in her life. These moans merely motivate Red Heart to keep at it and not to cum too early. _Easier said than done._

Iris Heart's toes curl and her grip on the bed sheets tighten.

"Harder~~!"

Iris Heart's voice grows quiet when she feels someone grab her ankles. Looking passed Red Heart, she sees the person grabbing her feet is none other than Black Heart. Black Heart shoves her own foot onto Rouge's lower back, pushing her tool into Iris Heart's deepest parts. So deep in fact, that her tip kisses the womb of Iris Heart's pussy and the dominatrix tosses her head back in pure bliss.

Black Heart laughs evilly; "This is revenge for forcing me down onto Rouge's thing!"

Still grabbing Iris's feet, Black Heart pulls hard, potentially allowing Red Heart's dick to partially pierce into Iris's womb.

"Nghnaaaaah~! Keep going! You're going faster than ever!"

Black Heart doesn't show any signs of letting down on pounding her foot into Red Heart's back, making her speed increase tremendously. Iris Heart feels so close that her tongue hangs out like a dog's as she can feel Rouge's dick hitting her deepest parts. She embraces the redhead's head, practically begging her not to stop. The wetness of her snatch making it easier to slide in and out of her, Red Heart feels that she's dangerously close to her limit, too.

"Hwaaaaaaah~!" Iris Heart moans.

With a final kick to the back, Black Heart forces Red to release her warm semen into the formerly empty womb of the dominant CPU. Emptying her balls into her owner, Red Heart eventually pulls out of her. A thick line of semen connects Red's dick to Iris's hole. Aurora's CPU watches with tired eyes as her seed leaks out of the Planeptune CPU's satisfied womanhood. Not realizing that she didn't finish cumming, Red Heart accidentally paints the ass of Iris Heart with her thick white markings.

Red Heart collapses, not even having trouble falling asleep. Iris Heart cradles the head of the futanari CPU again and she soon closes her eyes, falling asleep as well. A jealous Black Heart puffs out her cheeks and wraps her arms around the waist of the sleeping Red Heart.

Black Heart so deeply desired to cherish this moment where she could lie in the nude with the girl she had growing feelings for. Unfortunately for her, she too was overwhelmed with fatigue and ended up closing her eyes without realizing it.

At the end of the day, Plutia's entire bedroom reeked with the smell of woman discharge, shame and large amounts of semen. At least, that's what Histoire said when she walked in on them.

"Honestly, this was... to be expected... (゜-゜)"

Flying on her book, she disappears from the strong smelling room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Rouge: Well that was...something.**

 **Histoire: So that is why it was so loud** **Σ(ＴωＴ)**

 **Plutia: It's nice to try new things isn't it...? Thank you for the power, Rougey... I feel soooo energized...**

 **Rouge: You don't talk like you're energized... let's not ALWAYS try new things, 'kay, Plutia?**

 **Noire: I can't believe I did something so shameful on my first day as a goddess... I want to die...**

 **Rouge: Don't lie, Noire. I know you enjoyed it as much as we did, maybe even more.**

 **Noire: *blushes* No I didn't! I just didn't want to leave you alone with Plutia... Don't get the wrong idea.**

 **Plutia: Aw... Noire cares for us...**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review as it is highly appreciated.**

 **Next Time - Blanc...!**

 **See you then~!**


	6. Lastation

**Last Chapter - Do I really have to explain...?  
**

* * *

 **Level 6 - Lastation**

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

 _ **In Planeptune...**_

When I woke up today, I found myself in my human form, in between the sleeping Noire and Plutia, both wearing very little clothes. Not to mention there was this really disgusting smell in the room. Last night was interesting, to say the least. Hopefully, we can do something like that again, just without the butt thing. I can still feel it in my human form.

I nudged the both of them "Noire... Plutes... Wake up..."

Plutia just rolled around on the bed while Noire actually began to wake up. She opened her eyes, bringing her bright red orbs to light. She speedily and embarrassingly pushed herself off of me once she saw how she was latching onto me like a lost child.

She began to stumble over her words in embarrassment.

"Y-You...! M-Me...! We...? We didn't... do anything, right...?"

I laughed "During your first few days as a goddess, you'll forget what you did in HDD. But, yes, we did."

She sobbed and hid her face.

"Why me...?"

I snickered "Wow. That's pretty a risqué outfit you got there."

My eyes began to study every inch of Noire's scantily clad body. She was wearing a low-cut pink nightdress that parted just beneath her glorious breasts, exposing her vulnerable stomach. Below, she wore a pair of bikini-type pink panties. Not to mention, she was wearing black thigh-high socks which just takes the cake.

She crossed her arms over her body, attempting to cover up "Sh-Shut up! I don't want to hear any comments on my style from a _Gyaru_!"

Oh ho ho, she's done it now. There are very few things in this world that I hate. However, being called a Gyaru is one of the things I _do_ hate. I can't help it that I kind of look like one, I can't change my skin, my hair is naturally wild, my amount of makeup should be ignored and my clothing style is just a coincidence.

"Do NOT call me that! I'm not a Gyaru, so just drop it."

"Awww... Why are you two fighting so early in the morning...?" Plutia sat up and yawned.

She seemed to be wearing what she normally wore. I guess those robes are her pajamas, too.

Before we started talking some more, the soft sound of Histoire's voice came from the door.

"Rouge, Plutia, Noire! Come quick! I've managed to establish a connection with the other dimension!"

My heart fluttered with joy and the three of us put on the remainder of our casual clothes and rushed over to Histoire.

* * *

"Histoire, you called us?" I asked.

She nodded "Yes, just give me a second, I'm bringing up the video feed."

A screen similar to a holograph appeared from thin air. On the screen staring back at me was the Histoire from my dimension.

"Lady Histoire! It's so good to see you! Can your peepers see me?"

"Yes. So it is true, you have been sent to another dimension..." Histoire said, rubbing her forehead as if she was tired.

"So she wasn't making this up...?" I heard Noire whisper to Plutia.

"Anyways, Histoire, do you know how to get me back ho-"

Before I can finish, I hear the sound of something like a door being kicked open from Histoire's end. Startled, Histoire turns around looking at whoever just interrupted my conversation with her.

"S-Savoire? What is the matter?" Histoire asked.

I heard Savoire in the background of the video "Don...Don...Don't play dumb, Histoire... Gimme a minute... I needa see Rouge..."

A few seconds later, the girl with blue hair began tapping on the feed "He...Hey...Hey can ya... can ya hear me? It's me...Savoire... *hiccup*"

"Um... Savoire? Are you feeling alright?" I asked, legitimately concerned.

"Nah, nah, nah, don't try to... change the subjective... I was looking everywhere for ya! Now I'm... I'm... What am I doin'?"

Savoire had these dark circles around her eyes and she was drooling while she was talking. She also looked a little woozy as she was shifting back in forth, staggering as if she was hit in the head by a heavy object. Even when Savoire didn't sleep, she never became like this. Then I saw the bottle in her hand and it hit me.

She was drunk off her ass.

"S-Savoire, please refrain from drooling on the feed!" Histoire shouts in a gentle voice.

"Don-Don't tell me what ta do! I am your... _suferior_ or something... You should show me the respect and love I deserve..."

She then turned her attention back to the video.

"And as for YA! How could ya disappear without tellin' me? You made someone as elegant as me... turn ta drinkin'! You're like a daughter ta me, Rougey. I just wanna protect ya and ya keep doin' things... *sniff* like this..."

I scratched the back of my neck and rolled my eyes "I'm... sorry?"

"Nah! I don't wanna accept yer apology! Ya made me depressed fa all these years!"

She stopped talking and positioned her eye closer to the video.

"Is that... Is that No...ire?! Ya brought her with ya but ya couldn't bring Nessui?! Yer a failure of a big sister... And is that another girlfriend next to you?!"

"Savoire... please... get off of me...!" Histoire howled.

Savoire wasn't like other tomes. While tomes are small like fairies, Savoire was more like two inches shorter than Ram. She looked more like a kid than a fairy. So I could only imagine Histoire's discomfort with a kid-sized grown woman sitting on top of her.

Savoire started poking the feed angrily as if she were scolding me "I'm sick of ya doin this, Rougey! Always pickin' up one new girl afta the other! Ya have the audacity... to fling with Noire not once, but twice, yet ya don't even lay a finger on me! Am I not GOOD ENOUGH for you?! Is it because my body's too small for ya!?"

I couldn't even respond to her. She was a completely different person than the Savoire I was used to. Hopefully she'd tire herself out and leave so I can discuss more important things with Histoire...

"Ah?! Not gonna answer are ya?! Well... I got news for you... buddy! I'm comin' to that dimension ta bring ya home! Ya better get on with pleasurin' me afta that!"

"Savoire! Enough!" Histoire yelled.

The video feed froze and I looked at the smaller Histoire for answers.

"One moment, please. The video feed is growing a tad choppy..." She said in a robotic voice.

What just happened...? Does Savoire really feel like that? They say one's more honest when wasted.

Noire looked at me with a sincere smile "Your dimension is... lively."

"It usually isn't like this," I responded. "Just shows me how much could change when I'm not there."

"That looks fuuuuun." Plutia cheered.

The hologram-like video reappeared and on the video was a panting Histoire.

She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sighed heavily "I've managed to put her to sleep, but the task was not simple in the slightest."

"Great job, Lady Histoire! Now tell me, what was that all about?" I smiled.

Histoire sighed once again "Savoire's been worried sick about you. She started to blame herself for your disappearance and as a result, she began to drink large quantities of alcohol. She said the whole task was stressful."

I tilted my head and questioned her "What task?"

"Well... because you've been gone for so long, promise not to get mad but... She was setting up for Nessui's inauguration as the new CPU of Aurora." Histoire answered flatly.

"WHAT IN RED'S NAME!? But why?! I'm not retired OR dead! She should still feel my connection to the Sharicite back at home!"

"That is true, but we had all of Gamindustri search for you and we still couldn't find anything. We just concluded that you could be hiding somewhere so it was merely a plan to lure you out," She said.

Damn, these people are cold!

"If it is desired, I will tell her to cancel the inauguration as soon as the alcohol leaves her brain," Histoire suggested.

"Please do, it'll make my life a lot easier. Anyways, back to the matter at hand... Get me home, right now!"

"Do not command me. Either way, I am afraid I cannot do that."

"Ugh... What's the problem now?"

"I only recently learned that you were in a different dimension. It will take some time for me to find you a way..."

I groaned like a moody teenager "Agh! Well... I guess that's alright. Do your best, Histoire."

"Thank you for understanding, Rouge. I will begin to research and will contact you as soon as I find a way to get you back home."

The video transmission disconnected and I felt a little better about the whole situation. I'll be able to stay with my two new friends for a while longer, so it isn't that bad.

I turned and faced Noire "So about last night... Are we... an item?"

Noire crossed her arms and turned her nose "Of course we're not! It was only so I wouldn't break my promise to Plutia. We're merely just f-friends...!"

I immediately deflated. Plutia saw this and hugged me. "Don't worry, Rougeeey, I like youuu..." She told me.

I hugged her back "Yeah... that's fine..."

Noire flipped her twintails and grinned "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be out in search of her nation!"

Noire exited the room and I heard her let herself out. Thanks to Plutia's hug, I decided that I would live with her for the time being. Of course, I told her this and she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Whaaat? Reaaally? Yaaay, I'm so happy, Rougey..." She cheered.

Ultra-Histoire smiled "That is perfectly fine. Now that you will be staying here, you can help Plutia with the work she hasn't finished."

Crap! ...Maybe this wasn't a good idea...

* * *

 **Three Years Later...**

Things had been nice and peaceful in Planeptune. This Histoire was nothing compared to our Histoire. For instance, if Plutia and I weren't doing our work, the worse she would do was yell and let us for lazing about. Other than that, this didn't feel too far from home if I'm being honest here.

I wonder what Nessui is doing...

Plutia and I were laying on the bed in her room, recently awakening from our nap. It's become a custom for Plutia to latch onto me wherever we go, which I don't mind. It's nice having someone so close to me. It made me feel safe.

"Good morning, Plutes," I said in a sleepy voice.

"Mornin', Rougey..." She mumbled.

"It is not morning you two, it is three in the afternoon!" Histoire shouted at us.

I actually didn't see her until she said that. I found her floating on her book with a puffed out face. She was probably trying to look stern, but the only feeling I was getting from looking at it was adorableness.

"That's not how time works anymore, Histoire. I've convinced Plutia, ruler of this nation, to make the morning last for twenty of twenty-four hours."

"Time does not work that way!" The tome snapped. "Just because she rules over a nation does not mean she can change things bigger than her!"

"Says who? As far as I'm concerned, _Plutia_ is the biggest thing in Planeptune." I smirked.

Plutia beamed "You here that, Histy? I'm biiiiiig."

Histoire flew into the CPU's face, "Plutia! It has been three years! Are you not going to try to find Peashy?"

Has it really been three years? It felt more like three days.

"I'll go when I wanna... She isn't hurting anybody, so she should be fine roaming around Gamindustriiiii..." Plutia answered.

"I don't know who this Peashy is, but if Plutia's saying it's fine, then it's fine. Plutia knows what's best for her nation." I commented.

Histoire sighed, slouching slightly "Honestly, I expected better from you, Rouge. You own such power but you're so unmotivated."

"I'm not unmotivated." I replied while getting out of bed. "If I were unmotivated, I wouldn't be staying here in the first place. I'm just simply someone who doesn't care."

Goodness, I sound like a rebel.

"I don't even understand what you're saying!" Histoire yelled, flailing her cute little arms. "Honestly, I wish you would step up and help Plutia. If only you and Noire switched places..."

I turned my head away from Histoire when she mentioned that name "Hmph! What could that traitor possibly be up to? She probably croaked when she foolishly went alone to find a nation. Serves her right! Toying with my body and emotions like that..."

"Actually, Noire succeeded in finding her own nation and is still alive as we speak."

"Ehhh?!" Plutia and I exclaimed.

Histoire nodded and explained, "It is true. She has founded a nation titled, 'Lastation', and has taken a considerable amount of shares from both Lowee and Planeptune. The two nations are currently at each other's throats. How are you not concerned about our shares?"

"It's fine, Histoire. Noire's our friend and friends help each other out, riiiight?" Plutia answered without hesitation.

Histoire deflated "So that is your reasoning, huh? I am afraid we are doomed unless I do something..."

"Ooh! So there's a Lowee here, too? Is it ruled by Blanc?" I grinned with excitement.

"I am unaware of her name. I do know that she goes by the divine name of _White Heart_."

"Eh, it's probably her. Maybe we can go pay Blanc a visit and check... Come on, Plutes."

"'Kaaaayyy..."

The girl and I hopped off the bed and walked passed Histoire.

Reacting quickly, Histoire flew to the door and prevented us from exiting "No! I cannot permit both of Planeptune's CPUs to travel to a foreign land without background knowledge on it. Instead you will travel to _Lastation_ and will learn how to become the proper CPUs I desire you to be."

I scratched my head "Um... Histoire? Isn't going to Lastation still traveling to foreign land? I mean, we've never been there."

"...That may be true, but at least you two know Noire. If I am correct, she shouldn't try to harm either one of you." She said, forcing us down the stairs to the front door.

She pushed it open for us and took us out "And please do not return until you have learned about the do's and do not's of being a proper CPU!" She said before allowing the large metal doors of the Basilicom to slam shut.

I looked at Plutia and I found her curious magenta-colored eyes staring back at me.

Feeling her burning a hole into my forehead, I broke the silence "I guess we should get going."

"But is it reeeeaaally okay for me to transform and fly there...?" Plutia asked me.

I took a second to think about it and I shook my head "Nah. I'm pretty sleepy at the moment and Iris Heart'll put me in a bad mood. I believe we should walk there at a leisurely pace. If my hunch is correct, Lastation should be west of here."

I turned west and began to walk but stopped.

"...Never mind, this was the stupidest idea I have ever had. A walk will most definitely be three hours at least."

Standing still, I closed my eyes and became engulfed by a bright white light. Once the light vanished, I opened my eyes once again.

"Allow me to carry you, babe~, " I said, walking behind her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Up, up, and away we goooo~!" I hummed as I hugged the cute girl close to my body.

Getting all cheery inside about seeing my precious maiden Noire, I happily kicked off of the grassy outskirts of Planeptune and I ascended into the air, darting towards her direction...!

* * *

 **Ultra Blanc's POV**

 _ **In Lowee...**_

I was sitting at my desk writing down various proposals for my upcoming speech to my people until a sound of an opening door caught my attention. Stepping through the door was one of my guards.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" I grumbled loudly. "What do you want?"

"My apologies, Lady White Heart." He kneeled before me, bowing his head "You have someone who seeks your audience. She tried to um... 'ga-thunk' her way in..."

Hm? I bet it is that wretched bitch of a CPU called Black Heart. She has probably come such a long way to gloat about her up and coming nation and how she's risen to the top, displacing me. I can play that same game if she plans on humiliating me in my own nation.

"I accept her request." I hid my smirk "Bring her to me immediately."

"Yes, ma'am!" He replied.

He pressed his back against the large door to hold it open for my visitor. My visitor was not Black Heart like I had expected and slightly anticipated, but it was a little girl in a light pink dress. I nodded to the guard and he leaved the two of us alone.

"Thank you, Lady Blanc." She spoke.

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say it is my job to know the names of the CPUs. I _am_ a spokeswoman after all."

I tilted my head "Spokes _woman_? But you're merely a little girl."

"Hey! I'm not little!" She growled. "You're one to talk, flatty!"

Letting her sly comment slide by because she was a kid, I went back to editing my speech. "Listen, if you only wish to pester me with childish insults, I'll happily have my guard escort you out of here."

With a defeated look on her face, she grumbled to herself before she said, "Fine, fine. My name is Abnes, and I am here to inform you about Planeptune's CPUs."

I roll my eyes at her before replying, "This doesn't concern me. Planeptune's CPU is the least of my problems. I don't even consider her a threat to Lowee. If that's it, I'll be escorting you out now."

"W-Wait! You didn't let me finish!" She cries. "Planeptune's CPUs are possibly learning new ways to develop their country."

"Again, not a concern of mine. It's too late for Planeptune to prosper. Their nation is too far gone." I put down my pen. "Now... Guards!"

My guards rushed into the room and stood at attention. They seemed to be nervous to which I couldn't understand why. They asked me why I called and I told them, retaining my coolness.

"This girl has just finished her talk with me. Get her out of here."

"Huh?!" Abnes looked at the two guards with confusion in her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am." They each grabbed Abnes by her arms and forcibly dragged her out of my sight. I picked up my papers and reorganized them, preparing to deliver my speech of hope to my people.

I'm not going to let a nation as new as Lastation break my spirit.

"What the-?!"

I looked up from the papers and I saw Abnes break free from the guards' hold. She rushed to my desk and got my attention by waving her hands frantically while yelling.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! The Planeptune CPUs are in _Lastation_ at this very moment!""

The guards grabbed Abnes again and dragged her again. I raised my hand, halting the guards. I told them to let her speak and the guards dropped the girl on the floor. I dismissed them once again and I allowed her to speak.

"Go on..."

Getting up, Abnes dusted herself off and cleared her throat. She stood professionally and continued, "The Planeptune CPUs are in Lastation while looking for new ways to develop their country. They must have noticed Lastation's growth and are desperate for her help. Prior to Lastation's formation, Black Heart and Planeptune's CPUs were close friends."

Abnes reached into one of her dress's pockets and pulled out a small photograph. She discreetly slid the photo across my desk, having it land perfectly in front of me. I hesitantly picked up the photograph and seeing it brought a popping vein onto my forehead. On the photograph was Black Heart's famed human form cuddling with Planeptune's CPU and some girl I've never seen before, in the nude.

This picture is quite scandalous... I could use this to get my shares back...!

"I hate to say this to you, Lady Blanc, but it is possible that since the three are friends, Planeptune will be next to skyrocket and that they will be taking Lowee's remaining shares."

What...?

This is just great! First I'm brought to second best, now I might become third AND lose all of my shares! These two nations are pretty sneaky if they thought I wouldn't find out about this sooner or later! Most likely, these nations, who weren't very vocal to begin with, have remained silent BECAUSE they were planning to overthrow me! It is all this Black Heart's fault!

I sprang out of my seat and lowered my head. Finding a way to release this anger, I slammed my fist into the top of my desk, denting it slightly. When I looked up I saw a faintly frightened Abnes staring back at me. Attempting to calm down, I took a deep breath and sat back down before clearing my throat.

"Your knowledge of the whole situation is commendable. I thank you," I said as I began to place the photo into my pocket.

Abnes reached over the desk and snatched the photo out of my hands. She clicks her tongue and says, "I _was_ going to give you this photo, but the way your guards treated me put me in a sour mood. Consider the information enough. This photo stays with me."

Drat! If only I was initially a bit more patient with this girl! I can't take the picture from her by force because she's already helped me so much by revealing this information. I'll let her have her win for now...

"I suppose that's fair. Now leave."

After she left, I furiously stomped to the door and locked it. I inhaled and then exhaled before transforming into my goddess form. I summoned my weapon and I began trashing it around in anger.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THOSE GIRLS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs while grunting.

Once my tantrum abated, I returned to normal and I kicked open the doors. While walking passed the guards, in an enraged voice, I said, "I'm heading out to Lastation for a while!"

* * *

 **Ultra Noire's POV**

 _ **In Lastation...**_

"...And that makes all of today's work completed!" I cheered as I stretched my muscles.

Slouching back in my chair, I looked over to my right in the direction of the sofa. Closing my eyes and smiling, I ask, "So, Plutia, what do you want to do?"

I don't hear her respond. Bothered, I opened my eyes and I prepared to question the girl for her reasons of not answering me.

Only...she wasn't there.

Neither was Rouge...

"Oh... That's right... They're still in Planeptune..." I sighed.

I unhappily leaned over my desk and traced imaginary circles with my finger onto the paper placed in front of me. I used my other hand to rest my face in. It seemed that clock constantly ticking was the only thing making noise around here lately.

It was nice to finally make my dream a reality and become a CPU, but now that I've practically done everything I could've, I feel lonely. It's just been me and the guards and they weren't very fun to talk to. They just seemed to be interested in business matters and would never hold up a casual conversation with me. At least, not like how Rouge and Plutia did. Although I had to babysit them constantly, they always would make it fun at the end of the day.

"Rouge... Plutia... I miss you two... Please come over soon... It's rather lonely here..." I mumbled to myself.

"Sure thing, darling~!" A feminine voice sang.

I shot out of my chair and looked around the room. "Who's there?!" I questioned.

Flying in through the balcony was a mature-looking woman with red hair carrying a pajama-clad young girl. It can't be...

"What the- Rouge?! Plutia?!" I exclaimed.

"Hi, Noire... It's been foreeeeever!" Plutia cheers.

Red Heart placed Plutia down speedily and happily rushed over to me. She placed her long, slender fingers on my chin and lifted my face up to meet hers.

"Noire, I didn't know you missed us so badly... My heart was tearing itself up from being away from you... But now... We're together again~"

I shimmied out of her grasp and I scoffed, "Yeah, right! I was NOT missing you!"

Red Heart wrapped her bare, muscular arms around my waist and brought me in for a hug from behind. She rested the back of my head against her soft... chest and cooed seductively in my ear.

"Is that so? Then why is it that you were saying 'I miss you two... Please come over soon... It's rather lonely here...'? Just admit to it and I'll give you EVERYTHING you desire..."

I pushed Red Heart off of me. Hiding my blush, I tell her, "That's not true! It's not like I was upset about you guys never visiting or anything...! I was just trying to make our reunion more touching... A-Anyways...!"

I pointed to the balcony with a steady finger and looked back at the two of them.

"Give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't call the guards right now! You two technically just broke into my Basilicom without authorization from me!"

The two just stared at me with these irritatingly stupid looks on their faces and didn't even bother to give me an answer.

"Um... S-Say something..." I clumsily whispered to break the silence.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you for 1K Views, you guys are great~!**

 **Rouge: So Blanc IS in this dimension! I'd love to meet her!**

 **Noire: It might not work out like how you would want it to. She and I are rivals!**

 **Plutia: Ehhhh...? You better not be fighting Blanc...!**

 **Noire: N-No! Me and Blanc are good friends! Trust me...! *whispers* Say something, Rouge...!**

 **Rouge: Oh uh... Yeah! Blanc and Noire are the best of friends! They're even starstruck lovers!**

 **Noire: H-Hey! Wait a minute!**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review as it is highly appreciated.**

 **Next Time - An Impending War?**

 **See you then~!**


	7. Encountering A Guilty Blanc

**Last Chapter - An enraged Blanc made her way to Lastation!**

 **Today is my birthday.**

 **It's good to know that I'm one step closer to my inevitable death. Sorry, that was a little grim.** **H** **ere's to a better year.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Level 7 - Encountering A Guilty Blanc**

* * *

 **Yellow Heart's POV**

I woke up with a scream from a nightmare with sweat beating out of every pore.

Was it something about a woman with Ploo? No...

Once I repossessed my composure I forcibly took off the bandages that kept me out of action for so long. Even if she was easy to beat, Iris Heart was still a troubling opponent. It would have been over for her if that girly didn't drop from the sky like a meteor. She looked so strange too. Like something from a different world. The next time I see Iris Heart and that girly, I'll have to beat them up until they stop breathing.

"Right! I haven't seen Mommy in a while. Time to go say hi to Momm-EEEOUCH!"

I rubbed my sore back while whimpering and dropped myself back onto to the bed.

That hurt way too bad...

I broke off my whining when I suddenly heard voices from behind the door across the room. I slowly left my comfortable bed and sauntered to the door, placing my ear against the wooden surface.

"The brat has returned. Why are you so early?" Arfy's feminine voice said smoothly.

"Shut it! I actually succeeded in my mission unlike you!" Abnes's voice retorted.

"Tch." Arfy sucked her teeth.

"That's fantastic news, Abnes! How did the Loweean CPU take it?" I heard daddy's voice.

"Y-Yes..." Mommy's shy voice added on.

"She looked like she was about to blow! By the way, how is the girl doing?" Abnes asked.

The girl...? They must be talking about me...

"She's recovering nicely. The chip appears to have gotten damaged a bit, so I'll have to remember to fix that," Daddy replied.

Chip...? Is there a chip on me...? Wait...

"Deary, come say hi to the nice people~!" Daddy cheered.

I felt my mind go blank almost immediately and my actions followed steps that felt automated. I repeated his words to myself quietly and I mechanically opened the door. Everyone in the room turned towards me like with scary faces. I steadily closed the door behind me and I stood behind daddy's chair.

"See, she's doing _just_ fine."

"If that's the case, then what's our next move?" Some man I've never seen before asked.

"Well, if we sit back and do nothing it might cause a war, and we don't want to cause a war _yet._ " Daddy continues. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

Noire's finger pointed to the balcony outside and she looked back at the two of us with what I think was supposed to be an assertive expression. I didn't really get an assertive vibe from it, but rather a cute one. It was also attractive to watch her give us a look that was a mix of anger and embarrassment. I just couldn't ignore the light shade of red on her cheeks.

"Give me _ONE_ good reason why I shouldn't call the guards right now! You two technically just broke into my Basilicom without authorization from me!" She yelled.

I just stared at her with this look of adoration on my face. I was so focused on her that her question slipped my mind and I ended up not answering.

"Um... S-Say something..." She whispered.

"Don't be like that, Noire," I pouted before returning to my human form. "But seriously, we just need to chill here for like an hour so we can get back inside the Basilicom."

"Oh. So you're only here so you could be in the Basilicom..." Noire quietly sighs.

Plutia and I started looking around Noire's working space. From what I could see, it was nicely decorated, with many Lastation-esque designs on the walls and the furniture was something I'd never seen before. It really had a lot that I wouldn't mind using as inspiration for future Aurora designs.

Noire crosses her arms and huffs, "Why should I keep you two here if you only want to lie around!?"

"Come on, Noire... Can you please let your _best_ friends stay here...?" Plutia begged.

Lastation's CPU uncrossed her arms as her red eyes widened from the word "Friends?"

And the fish takes the bait. The f-word means a lot to Noire, so it was only a matter of time until she broke.

"F-Fine. But don't make a mess around here!"

At the end of her words, I jumped onto the couch and I rested my head onto one of the various soft pillows. Plutia climbed onto me and decided that she would take a nap while she laid there. Noire just groaned and returned to her desk. Even if she can be irritating at times, I really shouldn't be too hard on her. She works hard like the others...

I opened my eyes and sat up from my resting position when I heard someone enter the room. Seemingly ignoring the fact that Plutia and I were resting in a CPU's work area, the woman who entered the room got on one knee and looked up at the black-haired goddess.

"Lady Black Heart! This is urgent!" The woman, who I concluded to be a guard said.

"What's happening?"

"Lowee's CPU has just entered our borders!" The guard replied.

"What?!" This immediately grabbed my attention and I got off of the couch. I forgot Plutia was on top of me and I accidentally startled her and knocked her off of my body. She landed onto the floor and rubbed her head, groaning quietly.

Noire jumped out of her chair and without a single warning, rushed out of the Basilicom "I'll go talk to her!"

Following Noire's lead, I grabbed Plutia's hand and ran after Noire. I figured I could provide Noire assistance as thanks for letting me stay in her nation without throwing me out.

"I never thought I would get to meet this dimension's Blanc so soon! I wonder what she's like here..."

Plutia tilted her head as we ran "Do you know her?"

"Yes, quite well. She's a nice girl when she wants to be but she has a short temper... That's why we have to back up Noire!" I must have left her confused because Plutia didn't respond to what I said and she merely tilted her head again. Noire had been nabbing a lot of shares from Lowee lately so the worst-case scenario is that Blanc was here to start a fight with Lastation's CPU.

When we finally arrived at the border, the first thing I saw was the Loweean goddess standing before Noire. She was in HDD. Everything about her was the same except for her suit which seemed to have a nice dash of red on it. This obviously made me happy. "Wow, Blanc! Your outfit looks so cool!" I cheered.

She didn't respond to my compliment. Instead, she gave me this look that made me shiver.

"Don't praise the enemy!" Noire turned towards her head and yelled.

"Finally! It's about damn time you idiots showed up!" White Heart roared while gesturing towards us.

Noire slowly and calmly walked up to White Heart before she transformed. The two looked at each other fiercely while Plutia and I stayed back. White Heart gave off this menacing aura that Black Heart didn't appear to be affected by. As one would expect, White Heart was the first to open her mouth and she tossed foul-mouthed insults at Black Heart. No matter how many dirty words flew out of White Heart's mouth, Black Heart refused to care. By the look on her face, I could tell she was getting restless.

"Enough! I'm very busy. What is it that you wanted?" She asked.

White Heart jolted back a bit. She was visibly not ready to answer the question. Despite this, she still made an attempt "I-It's... that... your dumbass nation is stupid and it doesn't fit my standards! And... uh..."

"No matter how much you dislike my nation, I can't think you'd just come all this way to bitch at me."

White Heart simply just stuttered while Black Heart smirked in triumph. I couldn't wrap my head around what was happening. The Blanc from my dimension would never do things without reason. Did she actually let her anger get the best of her? I looked over my shoulder and at Plutia, who seemed interested in their conversation.

"Noire and Blanny look like they're on edge. Maybe I should transform to solve this conflict...?"

Her words did it for me. I immediately pulled her down from her standing position and I furiously shook my head no. Blanc and Noire already looked like they were about to fight and bringing Iris Heart into this would only worsen things.

"Please don't," I said, "For now, let's just hope that this doesn't escalate into a fight..."

When I peeked from behind the bush we were hiding in, it was already too late.

"I came here to wipe that damn grin off your stupid face!" White Heart roared as she summoned her ax.

"Oh? So you came all this way to challenge me? Very well."

Black Heart materialized her sword and gave White Heart a smirk that said 'I can take you down easily'. She then went on guard, placing her sword in front of her. White Heart sprinted towards Black Heart and the two raised their weapons high above their heads. Preparing to strike each other down, they speedily brought their weapons down onto one another.

 _CLINK!_

Their attacks did not connect. Instead, they both collided with a broad blade that took the full force of both of their attacks.

"What?!" White Heart yelled in rage.

"Rouge, what are you doing?!" Black Heart asked.

I had activated HDD and prevented them from attacking each other. They both were looking at me with murderous eyes and were growling viciously. As my sword was rather wide, their attacks didn't even affect each other, so I had succeeded in preventing a possible war between the two nations.

"Back down," I said sternly, "Watching such attractive women fight _r_ _eally_ brings a poison to my heart. Besides, you two are not the enemies. We don't need to start a war at a time like this."

White Heart sucked her teeth and looked even more annoyed than before "Who the hell are you?!"

"An ally," I responded.

Everyone stopped looking at each other when heavy footsteps sounded down the road. A guard was soon found, running towards the four of us while continuously calling Noire's divine name frantically.

"Lady Black Heart! We have a situation! A serious situation!" She finally said when she was close enough.

"Huh? You again?"

Black Heart lowered her sword and turned towards the oncoming guard. This allowed me to push White Heart's ax off of my blade, knocking her back a few centimeters. I turned towards the guard, trusting that Blanc wouldn't try to attack me with my back turned to her.

"I received word that someone is attacking one of our nation's software manufacturing factories!" She said, her throat tightened as she spoke.

Black Heart's eyes widened "What?! Damn! I need to hurry over there!"

"Plutia and I will come along to aid you, Noire," I said before turning my attention to Blanc, "And you- huh?"

"Where did Blanny goooo?" Plutia asked.

"Damn her! She probably was a distraction!" Black Heart growled, "Ugh!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder "Let's not jump to conclusions. Come on, let's go!"

As we hurried towards the factory, I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. Blanc couldn't actually be working with whoever's doing this, right? If it was Blanc, then does that mean that she and Noire will be going to war? I shook my head and I decided that I'd cross that bridge once I get to it. Still, none of this made any sense in the slightest.

* * *

I couldn't tell if we arrived there on time or if we were too late. All in all, the factory was looking pretty bad. It was littered with broken glass, scraps, and destroyed objects.

"Who would do such a thing?" Noire asked, a tremble in her voice.

"This can't be good..." I sighed. "Maybe we can find the perpetrator if we go in deeper?"

Noire didn't need to answer that. The ravenette ran off without a word. I looked back at Plutia and I nodded. We ran after the girl and we found her hiding around a corner. We followed her lead and did the same. The three of us peeked around the corner and saw what I believed to be the felons.

"Gwahaha! Demolish, destroy! Games that I can't make copies of have no right to exist!" A large, metallic being roared.

"You just don't have high enough ripping abilities, chu."

No way...

"It's that damn grotty rat!" I hissed.

Noire placed her finger over her lips and shushed me before looking back at the duo.

"Oooh goodie! It's Mister Rat!" Plutia cheered as she skipped towards them.

The rat squealed like a pig at the sight of the harmless Plutia "Crap! That sleepy voice!"

Well, if Plutia's out there, I guess there is no use hiding anymore. Noire and I both got out of our hiding spots and I rushed to Plutia to stop her from doing anything too drastic.

"Plutia, don't touch that thing. Rats are filthy creatures and belong in the depths of the sewers."

"Ooh... that's right... Mister Rat is yucky..." She nodded.

The rat was surprisingly quick to defend himself "I got proper hygiene, y'know! And I'm not a rat either! My name's Pirachu, dang it...!"

Noire stroked her chin while in thought "If this rat's here, then this must be the work of the Seven Sages..."

Seven Sages... Why does that name sound so familiar...?

" **HOHOHO! THAT IS CORRECT!** "

"ARGH! Gosh dammit! My friggin' ears!" I yelled while rubbing the sides of my head.

I looked over to Plutia who's mouth was moving but there had been no sound of any kind that I could hear. That loud bastard must've retired my ears. I shook my head a couple of times and I still couldn't hear anything. Shifting my attention back to the two felons, they appeared to have been arguing or something but still, nothing could be heard. It was only until about five minutes later when silence turned into muffled voices and muffled voices turned into light whispers.

"Finally. I'm good." I sighed.

"Same here. My hearing is coming back to me..." Noire replied.

I stepped forward and looked up at the giant robot that temporarily murdered my sense of hearing. I shot him a black look and yelled back at him, "You there! You piece of crap! You could've made me as deaf as a post ya giant metal jackass! I didn't hear a word you said, but you'll pay for both of your sins!"

"What?! How dare you not listen to my every word!" He yelled, "I am the strongest of all the Seven Sages! And my name is... Copyyyyyypaaaaaaaaaste!"

I laughed out loud "Jahaha! Y'know, that's a little interesting. So the Seven Sages would resort to attacking not only CPUs but nations in general..."

"Bwahaha! Coming up with devious schemes isn't my thing. I just like to go hog wild!" Copypaste laughed.

Damn, this robot is one annoying son of a-

"What?! Hang on, that's definitely not what we were told to tell them!" Pirachu grunted.

"Huh? They told us to do something?" He jolted back "Oh yeah! Thanks to uh... Lowee's CPU... we were able to do this...?"

That sounds _very_ convincing...

Noire gasped "I knew it! That dirty little-"

"Enough of this unintelligible warble!" I shouted. "We'll settle this thing with Blanc later. Right now, I want to beat the piss out of this robot so I can deem my hearing safe!"

I activated HDD and I drew my blade.

"Huh? Really? So you wanna rumble with the strongest of the Seven Sages? **THAT'S ME BY THE WAY!** "

"URGH! SHUT UP! YOU'RE VOICE IS ANNOYING ME!" I exhaled, attempting to calm myself down "You two, transform so we can end this loser!"

"R-Right!" Noire transforms first "You'll pay for what you have done to my factory!"

"Wheee!" Plutia follows after "I'll crush every nut and bolt and grind it under my heel until there's not even a spot of oil left!"

I look in the corner of my eye and I see that dirty rat scamper on outta here. It was probably Iris Heart that caused him to leave the party so early. Whatever. He is at the bottom of my concerns at the moment...

Besides... He would only get in the way.

"Bwahaha! Come and get me!" Something about Copypaste's voice quickened my pulse.

I shook my head and kicked off of the ground before swinging my sword in Copypaste's direction. I roared, "With pleasure! For damaging my sweet Noire's factory and my sweet eardrums, I will erase your futile existence!"

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review as it is highly appreciated.**

 **Noire: What's up, Rouge? You've been a lot more focused in this chapter.**

 **Rouge: I can't stand this metal idiot's voice! Anything that threatens my sense of hearing needs permanent punishment!**

 **Plutia: Did somebody say punishment...?**

 **Rouge: N-No! Ugh... Anyways, Noire, why are you being so skeptical of Blanc?**

 **Noire: She can't be trusted! I know that she only came to Lastation to distract me!**

 **Plutia: EHHH?! But Rougey told me that Blanc is a nice person...!**

 **Next Time - Complaining?**

 **See you then~!**


	8. Spring

**This chapter was originally planned for Archives of Savoire, but I thought it'd be nice to put it here. You'll see why soon enough.  
By the way, this won't talk about the current story but it is still canon.  
Enjoy.  
**

* * *

 **Level 8: Bonus Level - Spring**

* * *

 _Gamindustri in the Hyper Dimension; Rouge is Approximately 12 years old in human years and _ years old in goddess years._

 _*_ Aurora Basilicom _*_

Savoire watched from afar as her future CPU was studying diligently. She sat there, kicking her legs back and forth while sitting at a desk. She already looked like a real CPU. She lacked one thing, though, _faith_. She needed the people's faith in order to become a CPU because, in this dimension, the nation makes the CPU. What was the girl studying for? That's obvious, she was studying the CPUs from the past. CPUs such as Uranus, Mercury, and even the _True Goddess._

"Savoire, I can see you~" The little girl training to become a CPU sang. "Come on, I don't bite. Hehehe."

Savoire shook her head and walked up to the little girl. She was wearing a black tent dress with red designs and had on red sandals. Her hair was rather long for a girl her age and it was black with tints of red. The girl kept her turquoise eyes on her study book and still managed to smile. Savoire had never seen anything like it.

"Greetings, Rouge. I see you're working hard." Savoire smiled.

Rouge nodded "Uh-huh. I wanna be the perfect CPU. I promised Ruby I would."

The tome shook at her CPU's words. She had almost forgotten about Ruby, the older twin sister Rouge had lost during her escape from the Vast Dimension, her former home. Savoire almost broke down on the floor, how could she forget one of the most important people she's known? Savoire has never heard of this "promise" Rouge was speaking of. She knew Rouge and Ruby were close sisters, but not so close that they had kept secrets. Savoire looked at the focused Rouge again, this time she stared.

 _It must've been hard for her... She lost not only one, but two sisters..._

The other sister was Ciel, the one who brought an end to the Vast Dimension. Even though her actions were that of pure evil, she only had good intentions, so Savoire couldn't hate her forever. Rouge couldn't hate her at all because she didn't know that Ciel killed anybody. Savoire made her believe that Ciel died trying to eliminate the threat who was bringing an end to the Vast Dimension.

"Savoire, this paragraph is confusing," Rouge said, snapping Savoire out of her thoughts. "Can you explain it to me?"

Savoire beamed and nodded, walking closer to the young CPU. She looked over and into the contents of the book, it said something about protecting the people and maintaining an image. Savoire couldn't help but think the book did an awful job at explaining this and instead decided to interpret it to Rouge in her own words.

"When a CPU gains the faith of her people, she is responsible for keeping them safe. It is important for a CPU to maintain a healthy relationship with each and every one of her people."

The blue-haired tome was pleased with her explanation, but Rouge wasn't. Rouge held her chin and looked up at the ceiling and began thinking. Savoire continued to look at her as she did so. _She must want to know more... Ask away, little Rouge..._

"Then why did Ciel kill everyone?"

Savoire felt her heart skip a beat. It was unexpected that Rouge would know of such a thing. When it happened, Savoire couldn't even tell that Ciel was the one behind the mass genocide. Once she found out, she made it a priority not to tell Rouge. So how did she know?

"Well..." Savoire sighed "I'll answer that one later. For now, let's take a break from studying. How about we have lunch?"

"Kay!"

Rouge slid off her chair and followed behind Savoire. The two ended up in the dining room and Rouge sat at the head of the table. That's usually where Savoire would sit, but she decided Rouge could have it and could consider it as a reward for studying so hard.

A few minutes passed by, and Savoire placed a bowl of tomato salad in front of the bewildered Rouge. Savoire got her own bowl of tomato salad and began to dig in. It wasn't until she was about to finish eating that she noticed that Rouge hadn't touched her food and just stared at it.

"What's wrong, Rouge?"

"You know what's wrong! I hate tomatoes, so why did you make a fuckin' tomato salad!" This was the dawn of Rouge's dirty mouth.

A vein throbbed on Savoire's forehead and she shouted at Rouge, "Well, you know I can't cook anything else! Maybe along with learning how to become a CPU, you should learn how to cook for yourself!"

"I will!" This was the dawn of Rouge's talent in the culinary arts. "Gosh! I just wish you would stop making this crap!"

"What's with you?! I thought you'd be happy that I made this stuff! Red _is_ your favorite color!"

"Whatever. You can just toss this in the trash with yesterday's bowl," Rouge groaned as she prepared to leave the table.

Steam gathered in Savoire's head and shot out of her ears as she watched Rouge insult her cooking. Sure, Rouge was a laborious studier and would probably make a great CPU one day, but she still was just a kid and could be a pain in the ass at times. Rouge was already five feet away from the table when an idea came to Savoire. As Rouge was preparing to turn the corner to the hallway, Savoire began snickering.

"Fine. Don't eat these tomatoes. I was hoping you'd eat them so your body could develop, but it is fine with me if you wish to stay flat-chested for the remainder of your life."

Rouge stopped walking when she heard this. She turned her tail and as fast as a blue hedgehog, she raced back to her seat and began gulping down the tomato salad, not wasting a second to breathe. Within minutes, the bowl was empty and Rouge was holding her stomach and belched. Savoire merely giggled to herself and Rouge began to giggle with her. The two started to laugh and after a while, they each went back to the study room. Rouge looked at Savoire as they walked.

 _Forcing me to eat my vegetables... just like a mother would..._

* * *

Savoire and Rouge were walking around the streets of Planeptune. It wasn't the main city where the CPU lived, so it wasn't as big as they had expected. They were there upon request by Rouge. According to the girl, she wanted to visit a minor city of a nation so she could gain some information. Savoire decided it wouldn't hurt too much to tag along with the student and Savoire began explaining Planeptune's history to Rouge.

"...And now, Lady Purple Heart rules over Planeptune with her younger sister Purple Sister," Savoire finished.

"Wow... These CPUs have sisters too?" Rouge looked surprised.

"Yes, and unlike the CPUs from the Vast Dimension, they had mothers."

"Mothers, huh?" Rouge looked down at the ground with a sad expression as the pair continued to walk among the streets. A little boy's crying brought her head up and she saw a man running off with what looked like his toy and a purse. This grabbed the attention of the whole street and they all were shouting things at the thief. He ran passed Rouge and Savoire and Savoire made Rouge get behind her.

"Stay back, you don't want him taking something from you," Savoire told Rouge.

The thief was almost out of sight and Savoire was getting ready to walk away. Despite her small amount of shares, Rouge was able to activate HDD and she flew towards the fleeing criminal. She didn't summon her weapon, but instead, she delivered a powerful punch to the thief's stomach, causing him to drop onto the floor. Everyone was surprised to see another CPU in the nation who wasn't Purple Heart and they, in turn, applauded Rouge. Savoire was specifically taken back by this.

 _For someone so young, she has astounding speed..._

Minutes flew by and the incapacitated criminal was soon arrested by Planeptune guards. Transformed Rouge bent over and picked up the toy and the purse and brought it to the boy who was crying earlier.

"Here you go," She said with a warm smile on her face.

The boy took the toy and hugged it to his chest while he giggled. Someone who Rouge could only assume to be his mother took the purse and patted the boy on the back.

"Thank you so much," The woman said to Rouge.

Rouge wasn't paying attention and didn't say anything back to the woman. She was too focused on what the woman did to the boy. She gave him a hug, a hug that looked warm. Rouge returned to her human form and looked at herself. She wondered what it was like to be hugged by a mother. Wonder was all she could do, as she was painfully reminded that she lacked one.

"Wow, Rouge! I never expected you to be so fast in your CPU form." Savoire was still amazed.

Rouge didn't respond. She was still lost in her thoughts. Until today, she had never wondered what it was like to have a mother, but after seeing something as small as a mother-son hug, she secretly craved for one. She knew what it was like to have and lose and sister, to have and lose a friend. But, if she had a mother, maybe she would be able to keep her and wouldn't have lost her, period.

"Let's go home, Savoire."

Rouge walked ahead and decided to take a cut through the park. While she walked through said park, she saw all of these acts of affection. She saw a mother buy her daughter a balloon. She saw a mother walking her baby around in a stroller. She saw a mother pushing her son on the swingset. All of these things brought out a feeling, but there was one thing she saw that did it for her.

A girl and boy, presumably siblings, ran up to their mother with something behind their backs. They revealed the hidden item and it turns out it was a card. The mother opened up both of their cards and silently read them. She then closed them and gave both of her children a big hug. Rouge felt her chest tighten and she began to speedily walk passed the family, her bangs shadowing her face.

"Huh?" Savoire watched before she caught up with her.

* * *

*Aurora Basilicom*

Savoire walked down the hallway with a bin of clothes in her hands. Today was laundry day and her beloved Rouge was in her room studying like always. Or so she thought. Once she set down the bin, she decided to check up on Rouge to see what she was reading today. Only... she wasn't studying.

Rouge sat there in the middle of the floor watching the TV Savoire had cut off many times and had kept off so Rouge could focus. But there it was, on for little Rouge to see. Savoire peaked her head further to see what she was watching and she saw that it wasn't even an educational program for CPUs. It was... a romance.

"I will always see you as my special one~ My one and only star~ You shine so bright tonight~"

Rouge was singing the theme song of the show. She couldn't have memorized the lyrics to the opening from one sitting, she must've watched a lot of episodes. Savoire couldn't accept this. A CPU should be studying hard, not watching some dumb comedy. Rouge couldn't memorize anything that she read. If she was able to memorize a stupid song, then it was obvious that she had put more effort in the TV than in her studies. Savoire stomped into the room, unplugged the TV, and folded her arms while tapping her foot.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Rouge yelled.

"Why aren't you studying?" Savoire asked sternly.

"I was taking a break."

"Only _I_ can decide when you take breaks."

Rouge was on her feet at this point.

"What? That's dumb. I should be able to decide when I can take my own breaks."

"No, you should not. If that were the case, you wouldn't learn enough."

"How are you going to tell me what I should and should not do?!"

"Because I am your future Oracle!" Savoire shouted.

Rouge hesitated before responding, "And?! What does that mean?!"

"It means I know what is best for you!"

"Just because you know what's best for me doesn't mean you know me!"

"Nonsense! I know you well! I know what you'll need _AND_ what you'll want!"

"No, you don't because if you knew what I wanted I wouldn't be suffering!" Rouge roared.

The room grew quiet. So quiet, that one could hear their own breathing. Rouge had lowered her head and was breathing hard. She used everything she had in raising her voice and it did a number on her lungs. She needed to repossess some air before trying something so sudden again. Savoire raised her eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm suffering..."

"Why the hell are you suffering? You seemed to be fine without your sister," Savoire noted.

"Because Ruby's not the reason I'm suffering... It's because I want a mom..."

"A mom? Why would you need a mom? The other CPUs were fine without a mother, so why must you have one?" Savoire asked.

"I... I don't know... I've just felt... something without a mom..."

Savoire sighed, "Oh well... You'll get over this in the morning."

"Grr! Damnit! No, I won't!"

"Yes, you will! You're just being wishful!"

"No, I'm not! See! You don't understand even though you said you did!"

"And what makes you think that?"

Rouge gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe what her future Oracle was saying.

"...BECAUSE UNLIKE ME, YOU ACTUALLY HAD A MOTHER AND GAVE HER UP LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING!"

Rouge bashed her hand on the wall and one of the paintings that were hung fell to the floor, the glass frame shattering. Rouge raised her head and rolling down her face were tears. Savoire's calm demeanor soon turned into a shocked one as she realized that everything Rouge was saying... was right. Savoire had a mother, back when she was Misere. Not only did she have a mother, but she gave her up just like Rouge had said. Rouge dropped down to her knees and began sobbing loudly. Savoire shakily got down on her knees and gave her future CPU a hug. She didn't realize it herself, but tears were rolling down her face as well. The two held each other for a while and then broke away when Rouge spoke up.

"I'm sorry... for saying such a mean thing... I'll get back to studying..."

Rouge was about to get up until Savoire held her down, bringing her back into the hug.

"No. I'm sorry... Everything you said was right..."

Little did she know, Savoire had stunned Rouge with the hug. The hug she was giving her compared to the hug she was getting now was completely different. This hug felt a lot warmer and a lot more meaningful than the first one. This hug felt like it was earned instead of given out of pity like the first one. Earned like the girl's balloon and the boy's toy. This hug felt like it was meant as a support rather than meant as an apology. Support like the swingset. This hug felt like it was a gift of appreciation rather than a gift of forgiveness. Appreciation like the children's cards. The hug felt like it was...

...given to her by her mother...

Rouge got out of the hug and walked to her desk. She rummaged through the things on her desk and then stopped when she seemed to have found what she was looking for. She thought back to what the brother and sister did in the park, copying the way they held their gift behind their back. Rouge walked up to Savoire, her gift behind her back.

She then showed the gift to Savoire with the smile on her face.

Savoire looked at what was in Rouge's hands. It was a pink card. _When did she have the time to make this?_ Savoire slowly took the card in her hand and opened it to reveal its contents. It was a picture that Rouge and Ruby drew a while ago. Rouge must've finished it for the both of them and made it into a card. It was a picture of her, Ciel, Ruby, and Savoire. In the background were Rouge's mentors, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, and Vert. She turned the card and read the message in her head.

 **Thank you for always guiding us when we didn't know where to go.**

 **Thank you for always sticking by our sides even when times were tough.**

 **Thank you for never losing faith in us and for pushing us forward.**

 **Thank you for being a great Oracle and an even greater friend.**

 **From our hearts to yours, please accept this gift.**

 **From Rouge and Ruby.**

Savoire felt the tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at the smiling Rouge who then asked her a question that would change her life forever.

"Would you please be my...no... **_our_** mother...?"

Savoire no longer felt that she had to gulp down the tears she was holding back, and she let them escape. She sniffed a couple of times before answering the happy Rouge.

"Yes...! I'd love to...!"

Rouge leaned forward to give her Oracle one final hug as she silently cried. Savoire returned her hug — and then started to cry with her. It was unclear why Rouge shed her tears. Could they be tears that said, "I miss Ruby"? Or could they be tears that said that she was happy to have gotten what she wanted?

What was clear, was that she was able to utter her final words before closing her eyes and ultimately falling asleep.

"Thank you, mom..."

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day everyone.  
From my family to yours.  
I wish only the best for your future.**

 **-SkullpopKYO**


	9. Battle & Iris! A Psycho Yandere Sadist!

**Last Chapter - Our heroines found themselves going up against the loud and belligerent Seven Sage Copypaste!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Level 9 - Battle & Iris! A Psycho Yandere Sadist!**

* * *

"Bwahaha! Come and get me!" Something about Copypaste's voice quickened my pulse.

I cleared my head of misgivings and kicked off of the ground with sheer power before swinging my chainblade in Copypaste's direction. I roared, "With pleasure! For damaging my sweet Noire's factory and my sweet eardrums, I will erase your futile existence!"

My vast blade collided with the metal claws of Copypaste. Sparks ignited from our weapons as I rolled my blade up his arm, scraping his exterior. He propelled his arm sideways and swatted me out of his way like a bug, knocking me into the unsuspecting Black Heart, resulting in the both of us crashing hard into the factory wall. The already previously destroyed objects from the balcony fell onto the both of us, bringing a few cuts and bruises.

"Is that the best you can DO?!" He shouted as he raised his arms in victory.

"Gah... Damn..." I hissed, my body trembling from the pain.

Once the dust cleared, I forced myself to spring back up and I dashed towards the spacious robot. Without thinking, I rapidly whacked the large being with the blade, hoping it would eventually cut through the surface and render him defeated. Instead, he brought both of his giant claws up above his head and without missing a beat, brought them down in my direction. Just in time, Iris Heart tackled me and landed directly on top of me. I was going to thank her briefly, but something about the look in her eyes made me choke on my words.

"What are you doing?!" She growled impatiently.

"I...I can't take it~!" I whined. "Every time I hear him talk I just go mindless and attack him!"

"Swinging without thinking. Ladies hate that," she said under her breath. "Think before you act, scum!"

"Plutia is right. Cool down, Rouge!" Black Heart yelled to me.

I nodded and Iris Heart crawled off of me and helped me to my feet. Black Heart stood on the other side of me with her sword drawn. I took a deep breath and I somehow felt the previously built up irritation slowly but surely depleting. I managed to talk between my breaths, "OK... Here's the plan..."

We huddled up and I whispered said plan to them. My ear detected the sound of Copypaste rolling forward "Huh? You think forming a plan will work? Don't you know who you're tusslin' with? It is I... COPYPASTE!"

"Tch." I sucked my teeth as a response to the robot's words. The three of us separated and I began to lunge forward with my chainblade. The blade extended and it crashed into the robot. Unfortunately, my attack didn't do much and the blade merely rebounded off of Copypaste. He laughed at my so-called "futile" efforts and he brought his claws raining down on me.

"You ladies are WEAK!"

I used both hands to raise my blade above my head like an umbrella and his claws crashed into it. My feet began to sink into the ground but the chainblade absorbed his blows for the most part. Pushing up with major force, I knocked his claws off my blade. Iris Heart then rushed in from above, swinging her katana multiple times, lacerating his exterior and ultimately breaking his guard.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" She yelled.

"WHAT?!" Copypaste titled backward as his guard points were broken.

Next, Black Heart zipped passed me, charging forward with her sword pointed at Copypaste. She was moving so fast that it was hard to just see her. Her sword lunged into Copypaste's surface with about three jabs, piercing clean through his armor. She appeared behind him and slid to a stop, lightly smirking.

"URGH!"

Copypaste's posture drastically decreased. He was hunched over, trembling violently. For someone who claimed to be so strong he sure was weak and a fast-finish.

"That's how it is done, Rouge!" Black Heart grinned.

She must've pierced through his vital points. Even robots have them, I guess.

"I'll finish this!" I shouted. I swung my sword back and then forward like a fishing rod. To my confusion and amazement, my chainblade suddenly engulfed itself in flames and the flaming sword cut a wide, massive hole into Copypaste's exterior. That was certainly unexpected... I was just put on the spot. Not knowing what to name the attack I gave it a temporary one "Um... _Flame... Burst_?!"

How lame...

Copypaste's body began to expand greatly in size. His trembling turned into seizures as he looked through the hole in his chest and howled in agony, "Gaaaah! This... amazingly strong body... is broken... Nooooo!"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

After Copypaste was getting a little too big for the room we were in, he yelled rather loudly and exploded right before my eyes. The explosion was something fierce, blowing my red hair behind me and it almost made me fly off of the ground I was standing on. The explosion concluded and oddly attractive sparkles rained from above and in an instant, it grew really, really quiet... Perfect, I thought.

"What a fierce explosion! Now that's what I call finishing a man off!" Iris Heart shouted after laughing devilishly.

"And then, the quiet was, unfortunately, interrupted," I sighed.

Iris Heart looked directly at me. Even when I looked away, I felt her fierce stare burning through me. She let out this half-laugh half-scoff and walked up towards me. She drooped her arm over my shoulder and positioned her face immensely close to mine.

"What was that? I could have sworn my submissive just said something rude..."

Still avoiding eye contact, I answered her clearly without pause, "I said nothing. I was just trying to grasp the overall situation."

"Hmm? Alright then... But grasp? Isn't that where we _firmly_ grab onto things...?"

Her hand seductively ran down my shoulder down to my breasts, slowing down at my waist and stopping briefly at my hips. She then moved her hand a little more to the side until reached the center of my hips. Down and down her hand went and it stopped once it was in front of the bottoms of my bodysuit. She rested her hand on top of "it" and I felt her roughly grope my member.

"Ngh...! I-Iris... Don't touch there... Noire... help..." I whisper-yelled.

I looked over and I saw the CPU not even focused on the two of us. Instead, she was seeking to clean up the mess that Copypaste and the rat made and left. She stared back at me when she heard her name called and simply scoffed "Not my problem. The CPUs of Planeptune should work out their problems themselves."

Damn! Not good...! And when did I become a CPU of _Planeptune?! -_ I figured that if I didn't assert myself, I wouldn't be getting out of this with the little purity I had left.

"...Iris! Stop this instant! If you refuse, I'll have no choice but to fight back!" I said, finally looking her in the face.

She raised an eyebrow and to my surprise, she complied. She released me from her grip and raised both of her hands, backing off with no problem "What's this? You're actually putting your foot down, Rougey? Hmph... Perhaps, I'll stop here... _for now._ "

She returned to her normal human form and Noire and I followed suit.

"You're both squishy and hard in your older form, Rougey..." Plutia hummed.

"We're gonna have to put some heavier restrictions on Plutia's transformation..." I told Noire in a low voice.

"Forget about that! What am I going to do about my factory?" She pouted.

Plutia raised her hand eagerly but slowly "Well... If you want... Rougey and I can help yo-"

Realizing what she was about to force me in to, I placed my hand over Plutia's mouth to silence her and I shook my head. Noire obviously caught me and was quick to question this "What? You aren't going to help me clean now?!"

After tossing her an arrogant smirk, I said, " _Not our problem. The CPU of Lastation should work out her problem herself._ " I took Plutia's hand and I dashed out of the factory before the ravenette could stop me and make me clean. As we ran from the factory, I heard Noire yell, "Wait! Hold on you two!"

* * *

"Tiny Lady Histoire? We're back!" I announced as I pushed open the door to the Basilicom. I stepped inside and held the door for Plutia. Once we stepped in, we searched for a bit and eventually, we found Histoire. She seemed to be in a slightly better mood. She wasn't grinding her teeth or flailing her arms like before. Most of all, she was smiling, although it was a faint smile. Since she looked to be in such a good mood, I gave her a progress report.

"We succeeded in your task! Noire's factory is now safe and secure!" I grinned triumphantly.

"Pardon?" Histoire tilted her head "I do not remember tasking you of saving Noire's factory... _My_ task was to learn how to become better CPUs."

Plutia and I jolted back "Bah!"

Crap! I completely forgot about that! Um... maybe we can convince her that we did a lot of work so learning was not necessary. I was preparing to defend ourselves, but Histoire got up on her book and began flailing her arms again. Oh no!

"You two did not do as I instructed! You must get the hell back out there and learn your lesson!" She yelled.

Plutia looked shocked "Ehhh?!"

"Bah! Lady Histoire? Why are you cursing?!" I questioned.

"I cannot hold back anymore! I must get this off my chest! Your knowledge as CPUs is simpl- Aabababababa!"

The Planeptune Oracle began shaking up and down like a nodding child. Plutia and I looked at each other and then screamed as we realized what was to come.

"C-Crap! We've done it now, Plutes!" I shouted. "Take cover, Tiny Histoire's has turned into Bomber-Histoire!"

"Uh oh... We need to call a very tiny bomb squad technician...!" Plutia said.

We took cover behind on the beanbag chairs lying around the Basilicom, peeking our heads from behind once we were secured. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but in hindsight...eh. Through the shaking, Histoire managed to shake her head "Nonononono, I am justjust in vivivivivivibrate momomomode!" She pushed one of her fingers on her belly and the shaking stopped abruptly. "Whew. The call came in so suddenly."

Ultra-Histoire pressed herself again and a hologram-like video appeared before us. It was Hyper-Histoire, and she looked like she was overworking herself. A part of me felt bad for her, but that part was overruled by the part of me that was irritated by the wait and wanted to know why she had called so late.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, Rouge," She finally said.

"You're damn right you're sorry! How many more years were you thinkin' of leaving me hanging?!"

"I...I apologize, but three days is far less than a year." Hyper-Histoire looked bewildered "I assumed you knew that."

I raised an eyebrow "Three days? Ohhh! Did Neptune's antics finally force you into a coma? It's been longer than three days... right?"

Plutia nodded "Yeah... Rougey's been here for waaaaaaay longer than that."

"I apologize for interrupting." Ultra-Histoire looked at her dimensional counterpart "Based on my data, Rouge first arrived here three years ago to date."

"Three years?!" Hyper-Histoire yelled as I believe she couldn't apprehend the situation "What is going on? Could the flow of time differ between our dimensions?"

Ultra-Histoire briefly pondered and responded, "Perhaps. There is no concrete proof that we can offer, however."

The two Histoires then started conversing about the flow of time and how convenient it was. I could follow at some parts but after a while, it just began sounding like "get me home, Histoire".

"OK, enough. Can we get back to the main discussion? How do I come home?" I asked.

"Y-Yes! My apologies. In order for you to return, you must work hard and increase Planeptune's shares," Hyper-Histoire revealed.

...

"Um... That's easy and all, but is there anything else I have to do?" I asked. "It seems a little _too_ easy. This story won't be all that long if that's the case."

The tome shakes her head "That is all you must do."

...Damn... It feels as if I do any more of this 'raising the shares of Planeptune', I'll be convicted of treason against Aurora...

Paradoxically enough, Ultra-Histoire had this stumped look on her face. She decided to speak up, "U-Um, is that really all she needs to do? Even I would prefer more detail..."

"We, as Histoires, possess a function that allows us to transcend dimensions," Hyper-Histoire said. "But to use this function, we require the cooperation of our assigned partners. The CPUs. By consuming our CPUs' shares, we can open a doorway of sorts that allows one to cross dimensions."

"Then it's settled," I announced. "By the way, Lady Histoire, how are things on your end?"

"I did as you told me and Savoire canceled the inauguration. She would like to see you as soon as possible."

I pumped my fist as a gesture of approval "Awesome! What about everyone else?"

"All the other nations have canceled their search and eagerly await your return. Nessui isn't doing too well, however. She's locked herself in her room and won't come out."

"Darn, really? Ah, whatever. Nessui's a tough cookie, she'll manage. - Oh! I almost forgot! Lady Histoire?"

Hyper-Histoire tilted her head "What is it?"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Citizen Group that wants to put an end to the CPUs. Keep an eye out for a woman with blue hair and glasses. She's also wearing a business suit," I told her.

"Alright, but may I ask why?"

"She's the reason I'm stuck in this dimension. She was telling me about how she formed the group to get rid of the CPUs. If you see her, arrest her on the spot."

Hyper-Histoire still looked like she didn't _completely_ understand, but she went along with it anyway "Very well. - Our time is almost up. When I have any new information to grant you, I will contact you once again. Until then."

The video feed vanished and Hyper-Histoire's face was gone. Every time I talk to that woman, I always feel happier.

"Well, you heard the lady!" I turned towards Plutia "Let's go get some shares!"

"But I'm sleepyyyy..."

I waved off her comment "Who cares. You'll have plenty of time to sleep when you're dead. Come on."

With that, we said our goodbyes to Ultra-Histoire and soon made our way out of the Basilicom. I pulled out the map I had found lying on one of the roads and we began traveling to the Guild.

* * *

"..."

I was speechless. I just dangled there, hanging from a tree while staring at the woman with the silky iris blue hair as she licked her lips. She had just pulled out her infamous black wire and finished tying me up. I had no idea how any of this could have happened. After we finished our Quest, Plutia said she found something somewhere and lured me over here. Then, in the blink of an eye, she tied me up.

"Just so you know... there is no safeword..." She grinned mischievously as she cracked her whip.

Oh... Did I mention Plutia transformed into Iris Heart? She totally transformed into Iris Heart.

I gulped and fearfully closed my eyes as I sensed the impending danger called Iris Heart drawing near. I felt my the lower part of my bodysuit being pulled off of my legs and a cold (not really) hand grabbed onto my tool.

"H...Have mercy!... Iris- _samaaaaahn~!_ "

* * *

"And that's how I got this gnarly scar!" I said as I showed them the mark Iris Heart had left on my butt.

The three of them, being Noire, Histoire, and Plutia, just sat there, possibly confused by what I had just described to them and/or showed them.

"...That's great and all, but I didn't come here to see that." Noire clenched her teeth in anger "Ugh! I'm so pissed off!"

"Eh? Was my story really that irritating?" I asked her as I was genuinely concerned.

The CPU of Lastation squinted at me and sighed, "...That's not the problem! I'm angry because of that Loweean bitch and the Seven Sages!"

"Was the sabotage of your factory by the Seven Sages and perhaps Lowee that awful?" Histoire asked.

"It's not worth calling sabotage! It's harassment, plain and simple!" Noire replied.

"Now hang on. I saw the damages and they weren't _that_ bad," I told her.

She grabbed me by hoodie's collar and pulled me in real close, resulting in me almost melting into a puddle. She was growling like a beast and her deep red eyes had the intent to kill. "Listen here, Rouge! You didn't see _everything_ that happened, so I would just shut my mouth if I were you!" She said discreetly, almost as if she were threatening to do something to me and didn't want the others to hear. I gulped before moving on "A-And what is this 'everything' you speak of?"

She released my collar, dropped me, and started to list off the things that had happened to her "They've committed heinous crimes such as painting regular CDs black, selling them like they're MY software! Jamming toothpicks into my controller ports...!"

That last one sounded kind of... pervy...

"That... is harassment, truly," Histoire noted.

"Ugh! I hate being screwed with!" Noire continued to rant "I mean, a CPU siding with the Seven Sages? Am I right or what?!"

"You're riiiight..." Plutia said in a tired voice. She didn't seem too interested in Noire's spout.

"Noire, I already told you not to jump to conclusions. We can't just say that Blanc is affiliating her nation with the Seven Sages without proof," I told her once again.

"Are you stupid?! That loud robot said with his own mouth they were working with Lowee!" Noire yelled.

"Come on, you can't actually believe that crap."

Plutia sighed "I like it when you come to plaaaay, but I don't like it when you're mad or suuuuper whiny..."

"I can't help it! Who else am I going to complain to!? It's not like I have any other...uh..." Noire knocked herself off course with her words. Realizing what she was about to say, she began sweating and a vibrant blush started on her cheeks. Plutia, Histoire, and I aw'd in unison and stared at the red-faced tsundere. She didn't think too fondly of this and puffed out her cheeks. "Wh-What!? Stop looking at me with those pitying eyes!" Noire demanded.

"OK, Noire! As your close friend, I'll listen to all the complaints you got!"

"Are you sure, because I'm going all out!"

The CPU of Lastation took in a deep breath and I'm pretty sure one could figure out the rest from there. I was listening to her, but then after a while, it just started to sound like she was saying the same thing in different ways. I had to rest my head on my hand in order to stay awake and she just wouldn't stop.

"...And that made absolutely no sense to me!" I have no idea how she managed to stay so fired up after complaining for so long.

I barely managed to keep my eyes opened and my words dragged out. "Yeeeeeep... toooootally makes no sense..."

"Ummm, hey, Noire...?" I'm guessing Plutia was starting to form questions.

"Don't butt in. I'm still going."

"Buuuut...! I thought you came over to play, but all you do is whine, whine, whiiiine..."

"So you'll be a friend and listen, right?! Nobody else will!"

Histoire and I looked at each other. I'm sure she could feel the dangerous aura protruding from Plutia. What made it even more dangerous, was that Noire was oblivious to it. I took a step back and Histoire followed suit. Whatever Plutia was planning couldn't be good.

"If you just whine and whine... It's not fun for me at aaaaall..."

"You just have to deal with it, okay?! I mean, these things are actually happening to me!"

How could she not read the very obvious atmosphere? I placed my hand on my shoulder and turned her attention towards me. "Noire. Stop it, now. You can continue later."

"Don't you start on me too!" She brushed my hand off.

"That is not the case. Please take a look at Plutia," Histoire said, backing me up.

Plutia's eyes looked cold and she was beginning to look more irritated than exhausted. "I understand all that, but, ummm... Listening to you go on and on and on kinda makes me maaaad..."

"H-Huh...? Oh...crap... Y-You're completely right! I'm sorry, I went too far. Please forgive me, okay?"

"Noire if you're THAT mad, then..." Bright purple aura began to encompass the Planeptune CPU and I felt her power rising tremendously. It was already too late for Noire and I turned my back and saw the door.

"I don't want another scar... I'm going to go... get shares... yeah..."

Histoire floated towards the door with me. "A-Allow me to make us a fresh pot of soothing tea!"

"W-Wait! Don't abandon me! Noooo...!" Noire had finally realized her mistake and now she had to pay for it. Iris Heart had already emerged from the light and she grabbed onto Noire's wrist, preventing her escape. "Where do you think _you're_ going? Let us begin this long... _intimate_... discussion about how you should voice your complaints to the CULPRITS!"

"N...N...Nooooo!"

I took the hand on the tome and pulled her out of the room, closing the door behind her. Although scotfree, my curiosity got the best of me and I pressed my ear against the door. That only amplified Noire's inhuman, piteous screams and the maniacal laughter of Iris Heart.

* * *

Histoire politely smiled as she poured me some more tea. I took a sip and the taste was something to die for. I wasn't really a tea drinker, but, after years of drinking with Blanc and Vert, I had acquired a taste. But this was something otherworldly... well... of course it was... because y'know... new dimension and stuff.

"This is tea is absolutely marvelous, Lady Histoire!" I cheered while fixing my imaginary monocle. "You can really taste the 'canceling out the sounds of Noire's shrieks'!"

"I am glad you like it, Rouge."

From behind, the door opened and out stepped a cheerful Plutia. "Heeeeey..."

"What's up, Plutes? Hmm? Where's Noire?" She wasn't there cowering or sulking or complaining about her lost purity like I had imagined her to.

"Noire's riiiight theeeeere..."

Plutia pointed to the doorway and Noire stepped out. Her movements were stiff like she was mechanical and her eyes looked completely corrupted. Plutia must've broken her mentally. Yikes.

"I AM GOING TO LOWEE," she said in a robot-like voice.

"Bah! What did you do to her, Plutes?!"

"We just had a niiice loooooong chat..."

Automatically, Noire simply ambulated, one foot after the other, to the Basilicom's exit and repeated herself. "I AM GOING TO LOWEE. THEY WILL HEAR MY COMPLAINTS. DIRECTLY. IN LOWEE. LOWEE."

"Noire says she wants to go to Lowee, so we should go with her..." All of a sudden I felt a cold wind blow on my neck. "Riiiight, Rougey?"

I don't know what, but something tells me that I don't have any say in this and if I deny, I'll be greeted by a fate similar to Noire... "Y-You bet! Onward we march!"

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

The taste of the drink elicited a sigh of satisfaction from her. Placing the bottle down on the small table next to the lounging chair she was resting in, Ilesa was at total peace. Everything had been working out for her. She was able to accumulate a suitable amount of shares and there was nothing going on. While boring, Ilesa saw it as a day off and just decided to not question anything.

"Hmhmhm... What shall I do once I finish this bottle?"

It wasn't usually as quiet as it was today in The Ileshnian Konigreich, the land of blue seas. It was smart on Ilesa's part to take advantage of the day and drink her favorite liquor while relaxing, but in the back of her mind she knew this wouldn't last. Not that the peace wouldn't last, but that something big was about to happen. She just couldn't figure out what.

She got out of her chair and went to the edge of the balcony, looking off to the east where her second favorite nation laid. She could see the pleasantly exotic trees of the nation in the distance and she let out a tiny squeal.

"Maybe I should go pay my dearest Blanc a visit... I can imagine the look on her face when she sees me... Maybe she'll want to go on a date... or even better... MAYBE SHE'LL WANT TO FINALLY PLAY AS MY **PET**!"

The usually calm and collected Ilesa's face soon took a turn for the worst. She was now sporting a wide-eyed and sadistic grin while hugging herself. She was shaking and the more she thought of what she'd do to Blanc, the hotter she would get. Her fingers were digging into her own skin and her images of Blanc became as dirty as they were vivid. She was soon lost in her thoughts and the faces that Blanc was wearing in all the scenarios in her head turned her on.

"Lady Turquoise Heart!" A guard came rushing out onto the balcony, accompanied by two lesser-looking guards. It seemed that all the guards of this dimension didn't know what knocking was.

"What?" Ilesa turned around and gave the group a stern, unspoken glare. The scenarios playing in her head were just getting good. She could have sworn that she told the guards not to bother her.

"There's been a message! It says that it's important!"

"Pffft. And here I thought we had guests. Just ignore it."

"But m'lady! This message is from CPU White Heart. She needs to see you right away!"

Ilesa's red eyes widened and she turned to face the guards. "DID I HEAR YOU RIGHT? MY BLANC NEEDS TO SEE ME?!" Her sadistic grin accompanied her words. Instead of a question, it sounded more like a growl and she was pacing around, oozing with excitement. "Th-That's right, Lady Turquoise Heart!" The guards weren't sure what was happening, but that grin made a chill run up their spines. Ilesa laughed psychopathically and began to hug herself again, this time, when she was on the verge of possibly breaking her own back, she popped and a turquoise light surrounded her. Emerging from the light was CPU Turquoise Heart. Without saying a word, she flew off the balcony and towards Lowee, leaving her favorite drink behind and unfinished.

* * *

 **Ilesa** **Von Römmel is a character created by Lady Turquoise Heart.**

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review as it is highly appreciated.**

 **Rouge: Bah! A second sadist?! She's worst than Plutia, too! While Plutia is just predator-like, this woman is a PSYCHOPATH! This can't be good...**

 **Iris Heart: Nonsense, little Rougey... I'll finish both her and Blanc off quickly and afterward, we can take our sweet... sweet... time...**

 **Rouge: Pl-Plutes, you transformed?! Crap! I can't even tell who's side _you're_ on!**

 **Iris Heart: After all we've been through, I assumed you would have figured that one out by now... I can kindly remind you, though...**

 **Rouge: N-Not necessary!**

 **Next Time - White x Turquoise?**

 **See you then~!**

 **-Skullpop**


	10. Strength

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO**

 **We apologize for the wide gap between the release of this chapter and the release of last chapter. We aren't particularly interested in the story of Victory/Re;Birth 3, so we need to take constant breaks to prevent our death from boredom. But we know a lot of people like Plutia and Peashy respectively so we're willing to continue writing this story. We're doing our best to mix it up a bit. As compensation, here's a long ass chapter.**

 **Level 10: Strength**

* * *

Soaring through the clear blue sky like a high-velocity bullet was CPU Turquoise Heart, her dangerous lust for Blanc growing the closer she got to Lowee. Hearing that her favorite person in the whole wide world needed her physical aid, made her the happiest woman on the planet. Whatever Blanc needed done, Turquoise Heart, or rather Ilesa would get it done in a jiffy. Just hearing Blanc request her assistance in person would drive the girl mad. Turquoise Heart was already planning on how she would have Blanc repay her once the job was completed. Various ideas rushed to her mind and she got so distracted, that she almost flew into the buildings of her own nation a couple of times.

After a few minutes of flying, Lowee's towering Basilicom was in her field of vision.

"HERE I COME, BLANC-BLANC!"

If one were looking at the sky from below, one would only see Turquoise Heart zip by faster than any jet and would hear her disturbingly loud laughter as it echoed throughout The Ileshnian Konigreich.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

"It looks like... we lost him..."

Both Noire and Rouge were visibly out of breath and stopped when they reckoned they got far enough. While traveling to Lowee, they were unfortunate enough to cross paths with a border patroller and were chased for quite some time. It wasn't until they made a cut through a forest of autumn-like trees that they lost the patroller.

"Aye... You must be in serious shape, Noire. I had to bust my chops just to stay in the lead..."

"I could go faster if I wanted to." Noire wore her confident grin as saw this as the perfect opportunity to show off. "I was trying not to leave Plutia... behind..." After catching her breath, Noire straightened her posture and started to scan the vast area. It didn't take her long to notice that something or more specifically some _one was_ missing. "Uh, where is she?"

"Wha? Um..." Rouge shrugged.

"That's strange... I thought I heard her behind us just a second ago," Lastation's CPU said as she turned her head to search the area for Plutia.

Rouge was about to look for the girl until she remembered something. She replayed Noire's exact words in her mind and raised a brow while eyeing the ravenette. "Wait a minute... You said you were trying **not** to leave Plutes behind... _RIGHT_...?"

"Y-Yeah, but... Ugh, that girl! I hope she wasn't caught. Come on, let's find her!"

The two goddesses were soon out of sight. Seemingly from the same direction they ran off to, Plutia emerged from a cluster of bushes. She looked more beat than Noire and Rouge combined. Drenched in sweat, the girl sighed and somehow managed to smile, despite her condition.

"I... finally... made it... I've never run that much before..."

Plutia looked around at where she was. The nation called Lowee looked very different from the one in Hyper Dimension. In Hyper Dimension, Lowee was a land known for its cold and snowy weather all year round. Not that Plutia knew that. In this Lowee, there was not an inch of snow in sight. Instead, were tons of towering autumn trees that varied in color, and instead of houses shaped like mushrooms, there were houses similar to those seen in traditional Japanese villages with **fusuma** and everything.

To Plutia, everything just looked really colorful and it was really distracting.

"So this is Lowee, huh...?"

It took her another whole minute to realize that her friends weren't there with her.

"Where are Rougey and Noire...? Don't tell me those girls got lost..." Plutia hung her head. "I can't believe them... Where could they be...?"

Slightly annoyed by her friends' disappearances, Plutia walked around aimlessly while calling out the names of her party members until she bumped into the well-developed chest of a wandering woman. With her head wedged between the woman's mounds, Plutia looked up and found deep blue eyes looking into her curiously widened ones. This went on for almost five minutes until Planeptune's CPU opened her mouth.

"Huuuuuh?"

"Oh?"

"Hmmmmmm..."

"D-Do you have some business with me?" For the woman, it was awfully rude of this little girl to be so close to her while not saying anything like "excuse me" or "sorry". She tried her best to make light of the situation, however. "Perhaps I have some frozen tea on my face?" The woman said while running her fingers through her long, soft blonde hair, simultaneously brushing off the drips of sweat coming from the back of her neck. Having someone finding her detectable wasn't something she wanted nor needed.

"Ummm, lady? Is this your first time in Lowee?" Plutia asked, unconsciously ignoring the blonde's question.

"Hmm? Um, yes, but..."

Plutia liberated herself from the tall woman's cleavage and vivaciously frollocked around while waving her arms and giggling spiritedly. Nearly thirty seconds passed by when she finished her little celebration and stopped in front of the woman. "Hehehehehe. We're first-timer twins!"

 **「NOW LOADING」**

"Ugh... I feel terrible..." Nessui's eyes were stained red and she was sitting near a street corner in Aurora's capital with her knees hugged to her chest. She had been crying her eyes out all night. Somehow she got sleep, but just by a very small margin. It was still too soon for her to be doing a task that essentialized so much focus. Especially with the emotional stress she had been dealing with for the past three days. She couldn't even think without tears forming in her eyes. "I miss Rougey..."

"Jeez, how long are you going to sulk?" Nessui glanced up and met Uni's impatient yet questioning gaze. "We have work to do. You can't keep blowing us off just because you don't feel happy. Suck it up." Uni had to make herself crystal clear. Nessui was supposed to be the fearless administrator of this Aurora patrolling session. If she just sat down there and moped, there would be no point in doing this.

"Come on, Uni. Don't be so inconsiderate..." Nepgear crouched down beside the red goddess and hugged her close, comforting her a little. "If it was Neptune that went missing, I would probably be in a similar state." She looked up and straight into Uni's red eyes. "What if Noire went missing?"

"Ah! Uh... oh... I..." Now terribly vexed, Uni didn't want such a thought to cross her mind for too long, thus giving the Planeptune Candidate no reply. Instead, she changed the subject which was probably the best thing to do. "Remember what Rouge told us. We have to be on the lookout for that leader-girl of the Citizen Group. Something about a suit orー"

Nepgear shot up like a rocket when she saw someone. "Uni, you said suit, right? Look over there!"

A few meters away was a woman who looked considerably angry. That wasn't what Nepgear and Uni saw, though. They were more focused on her appearance rather than her facial expression. She was wearing a suit, wore glasses, and had blue hair, just like Rouge had described her.

The girls, even Nessui, seemingly shook off all of their problems and ran towards the woman, stopping her from leaving the area. Their original plan was to confront the woman with sharp words and sweat-inducing questions, but seeing her in person understandably gave the Candidates cold feet. This was the woman who single-handedly banished a CPU to another dimension. That sort of thing was unheard of and sounded ridiculous.

Uni was the bravest amongst the three and spoke up first.

"H-Hello, miss. I have... a question..." She took a deep breath and felt a rise in her confidence. "First, I want to know what you are doing here, and then I want to know all about the Citizen Group."

Uni grabbed onto the woman's coat and the woman's right eye twitched as she looked down at the Lastation Candidate. She knew well who the girl was and the fact that she was a CPU Candidate was the sole reason why she didn't have time to fight.

But it was still enough to make a strand of hair on her head stand up.

"Mere CPU Candidates should not touch me so casually!"

 _ **WHACK!**_

Rei struck Uni across the face and knocked the Candidate back. This triggered a response from Nepgear and Nessui who were watching the whole ordeal from a few inches back. Nepgear rushed to Uni's side and Nessui summoned her fighting gloves and lunged at the woman. Once her fist finally connected, Nessui and the others found themselves confused when no one was there anymore. The woman had disappeared somehow.

"Uni! Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine. More importantly, what was that all about? She's a normal human, right?"

Nessui dematerialized her gloves and soon faced the Candidates. From the look on her face and the sound of her voice, she appeared to have activated Red Candidate's personality switch without transforming into her goddess form. "She's human, we know that much." She looked up at the sky and felt her heart ache when she thought about where Rouge could possibly be.

"Although, ' **normal** ' might be the wrong adjective for her..."

 **「NOW LOADING」**

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that? I was kind of distracting by... something..."

Rouge narrowed her eyes while whistling a tune. It was obvious what she was distracted by, anyone with a brain like hers or even anyone with a sense of some type of sexuality would be distracted by... that.

It turns out that the woman Plutia was having a somewhat casual somewhat awkward conversation with was the Ultra Dimension's version of Vert. After Noire and Rouge had found Plutia with Vert, Rouge almost revealed Vert's true identity to the two CPUs, but she was stopped and dragged to the side just in time. Now she was face to face with Ultra Vert, but everything she had just said had not been absorbed.

"...Let me start over. First, who are you?"

"OH! I'm Rouge. I'm the CPU of Aurー" Rouge clamped her mouth shut. "I'm one of the CPUs of Planeptune."

"I understand you, then." Vert cleared her throat and this time when she explained, she made sure not to get on _eye level_ with the girl as that proved to be a quote and quote "distraction". "In any event, please keep my true identity a secret. Top secret, if at all possible. Right now, on the other side of _their_ HDTV, they need to be curious about who this lovely new lady is! Forcing them to wait a certain amount of time before revealing my identity is only proper etiquette, you see."

"What are you two whispering...?" Plutia walked over to the pair that excused themselves with Noire. Rouge and Vert didn't properly excuse themselves from the group and they had been going back and forth for about five minutes. Five minutes was too much for Noire to deal with. "We can't waste time right now."

"Oh, you've got a point," Rouge said and looked at Vert. "I'm sorry, but we gotta see Blanc to fix up somethings. **Arrivederci**."

Noire, Plutia, and Rouge all turned to face the Basilicom of Lowee, their destination. It was the largest structure in the nation and it was one of the few buildings to tower over the seemingly endless abundance of trees. To Rouge, the Basilicom looked a lot more like a elegant palace than a workplace. Not only was it the tallest structure, but the widest too as it was pretty much like a border/building with a gate.

"Alright, let's get moving," Noire smirked as she swung her arm out and pointed to the Basilicom in the distance. "We're going to burst right through the front gates!"

"Yah!"

"Yaaaay!"

"Yay, indeed!"

"I heard one voice too many." Noire spun around as soon as she heard said voice. Standing there was the outwardly excited Vert. She had her hands together and was wearing her usual smile with closed-eyes.

"Vert! You're comin' along?" Rouge asked the taller blonde woman.

"What a terrible response." Vert pouted and lowered her hands. "You were going to kick me out of your party?"

"You were never in it," Noire answered sternly. "I can't let some random person join us."

"You let me join you," Rouge stated as she grabbed onto the shoulders of Lastation's CPU who was thrown off balance by the red goddess's words **and** actions. "Come on, don't be difficult."

"Who's difficult?! I-I'm not difficult!" The ravenette defended herself with a flushed face.

Even though she was enjoying the little comedy routine between the two friends, if she could even call them that, Vert was in somewhat in a hurry and she needed to put an end to this. As a lady should, she politely but forcefully grabbed the attention of the two rivals and made her opening statement with a clearing of the throat. "Either way, I ought to introduce myself. My name is Vert. I have traveled to Lowee from afar for my own reasons."

"And those reasons are?"

"I believe them to be similar to yours."

Vert was killing it with the "Mysterious Woman" act. She was able to grant her so-called party members information without revealing too much about herself. She had to hold in her proud laughter from how smart she was. Noire was getting different vibes, though. Every sentence that came out of the blonde's mouth made her even more skeptical.

"You're making it hard for me to trust you." She muttered and turned to her actual party members. "You don't actually believe her, do yー"

She found that her party members had no qualms or second thoughts about letting this woman join them on their adventure. They were shaking hands with Vert who was doing her best to maintain a clear head regardless of the confusing personalities of the Planeptune CPUs.

"I'm Plutia it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Rouge. Let's have fun together, 'kay?"

"Why, yes. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

All of Noire's sense of authority just melted away in an instant and she turned her back on the group before sighing. "Dammnit, fine! Just know that if you try anything funny, I'll show you no mercy!"

Despite Noire's skepticism, Vert had already felt more than welcomed. She nodded to show Noire that she understood every word that came out of her mouth as clear as crystal.

"I'll bear that in mind. As the saying goes, if you plan to eat the poison, finish the plate. In other words, I'm all-in."

 **「NOW LOADING」**

Lowee's Basilicom was something special. From the inside it looked exactly like a traditional Japanese home. It could have been something Blanc whipped up straight out of one of her novels. There were _ranma_ and on the floor was beige-colored _tatami._ Sitting at a flat-topped desk that appeared to be too large for her was Blanc. She did her best to maintain an emotionless face and if one could comment, she was doing an outstanding job. However, deep down inside she knew that there was some sort of emotion she hadn't felt in a long time. Fear. There was a lot going on right now and the fear of the outcome of it all just added to her stress.

 _What's going to happen?_ She had been asking that question to herself all day.

"Lady Blanc." A heavy set older man with glasses and a suit knocked before entering the room. "Reports indicate that the CPUs have entered our Basilicom."

Blanc got up slowly after hearing the man's words and dropped her hands to her sides. Her dark blue eyes closed as she sighed and then looked at the ceiling. "...They've finally come."

"You intend to go through with it? You'll fight all three CPUs by yourself?"

Leveling a glare on him, Blanc was slightly offended. "What, you think I'll lose?"

The man almost choked when he met eyes with her. "No, no! Of course not. But eliminating three rivals does seem like a heavy burden to bear..."

"I'm not going to kill them," Blanc said sharply. "I'll just teach them a lesson with my fists... a lesson that'll tell them to never even think about defying Lowee again."

"Aren't you letting them off easy? As long as they live, they can become a threat to Lowee again..."

Blanc looked down and saw her own clenched fists trembling. "They won't, as long as I'm strong enough." Blanc soon became lost in thought once again. Her words echoed in her head multiple times until they made complete sense to her. _As long as I'm strong enough..._

"This invasion happening **because** you lack strength."

That was able to snap Blanc out of it. "The hell'd you just say?" A vein pulsed on her forehead and her growl was similar to a beast's.

The man put his hands up as if that was enough to defend himself. "L-Lady Blanc, it wasn't I who said that!"

"Then who did?!" Blanc was slowly getting angrier. Not only did her minister have the audacity to say she lacks strength, but also to lie straight to her face. It made her boil with rage. Everything seemed to be falling apart.

"I did."

The Minister and Blanc looked at the direction in where the voice came from and saw the person standing by the door. All of Blanc's anger had melted away and had transformed into... irritation. Standing there was the CPU of one of the few nations that had managed to come close to Lowee's grand status. She wore her silver hair in twintails with the rest of it flowing down. Her clothes seemed to follow a grey color scheme with various ribbons and bows placed at various placed like behind her skirt and on the shoulders of her long sleeved shirt. However, there was one strange thing about her. She had toy birds on her shoulders...

"...You're late." Blanc said as she turned away and went back to her desk.

"Lady Blanc, do you know this woman?"

She nodded. "This is the CPU of the The Ileshnian Konigreich, **Ilesa Von Römmel**. I guess you can call her a friend. She's a strange personality."

Ilesa bowed in front of the Minister. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

The Minister, who had out his hand, quickly corrected himself and did the same thing as he bowed. "S-Same here. Well... I have various things to prepare, so if you two will kindly excuse me..."

The Minister hurriedly left the room, leaving just Ilesa and an expectant Blanc. The turquoise goddess looked over to the white goddess. "You summoned me?"

"Yes. Thank you for coming. I need you to do something for me."

"For a reward, I'll kill anyone you want me to, Blanc- **sama** ," Ilesa said, her lips trying to suppress a smile her eyes couldn't hide. It made her heart flutter whenever she would state her allegiance to her crush in person.

Blanc tilted her head. "What?"

"T-The CPUs that are on their way here. I'll kill them if that's what you ask of me, B...Blanc-sama..."

"What? No way. I don't want you fighting the CPUs with me. I just need you here for damage control."

Ilesa jaw dropped. "...Huh?"

Lowee's goddess pinched the space between her eyes and groaned. "Look. I want you to use your healing abilities to keep me in the game. Nothing less. Nothing more. Got it?"

"I guess." Even if it was questionable, Ilesa could never refuse the orders of her precious Blanc. "Okay. I won't get involved. But on one condition."

"And that is...?" Blanc could already feel the regret coming to surface.

Ilesa equipped one of her beam daggers and grinned conspiratorially. "I want to hear your orgasmic screams... So... can I stab you a couple of times? Pretty please? I promise I'll heal you afterwards~❤"

Ilesa's healing skills were phenomenal. She could relieve anyone from any type of wound or injury. The only drawback of her ability is while the pain completely disappeared, the effects didn't. Blanc has been healed by her before and it was entirely true that after the healing, she felt no pain. However, she was oblivious to the drawbacks.

"...Sure..." She said through clenched teeth with a look of distaste.

Ilesa didn't waste a second and sharp raised the dagger above her head.

"Here we go~❤"

 **「NOW LOADING」**

After about an hour of running and fighting monsters that got in their path, Rouge's party made it to the outside of Lowee's Basilicom. The door was wide open and there were no guards. Shrugging to each other, the party stepped in and they were amazed by how large the room was.

"This is insane. The room is ginormous." Rouge said as she looked around at the traditional Japanese designs that have, for some reason, piqued her interest.

Plutia nodded in agreement. "It sure is... Um, this could be...?"

"You're so frickin' slow." The girls turned their heads and saw Blanc who was already in her goddess form. She wore a conceited smirk as she spoke. "I thought you might've bit the dust on your way here or something."

Noire returned the comment with a contemptuous grin of her own. "Sounds like you really have been sitting here and waiting for us."

"Hm?" Rouge looked over to White Heart's left and found a woman cleaning tomato juice off of a dagger... or at least she thought it was tomato juice. "The girl with the blue hair is Blanc... and that girl is..."

"Is this a new face?" Vert asked Rouge who was continuously staring at the girl with the silver hair in twintails.

White Heart had to have worn the smuggest grin when she introduced her "friend". "This right here is Ilesa Von Römmel, the CPU of the Ileshnian Konigreich."

Rouge clapped her hands on her cheeks and gasped. "WHOA! That name is LEAGUES harder than _Rouge_!"

"'Harder'?" Plutia frowned at the CPU's words. "Your name's not hard to say, Rougey~"

"Eh? Oh yeah?" Rouge looked at Plutia with confidence flashing in her eyes. "Then I challenge you! Pronounce my name! If you can..."

"R... Roage...?" Shaking her head, Plutia tried again. "Roooooooー"

"Enough of the useless natter!" Noire scowled and pointed sharply at White Heart. "I have a mountain of complaints to direct into that angry face of yours!"

Noire was surprised when she saw that White Heart wasn't focused on her somewhat intimidating words. Instead, she was much more concentrated on the casual heart-to-heart conversation going on between Planeptune's CPUs. Those two looked like they were having the bestest field day.

"...Come on, you two..." Noire muttered.

Rouge glanced at White Heart and then rubbed the top of her head, messing up her already wild hair in the process. "Sorry about that. I'm just so used to being around this many CPUs that this doesn't really strike me as a dangerous situation... That Ilesa girl is new though."

Rouge looked at Ilesa again and there was nothing but silence between the two. "Hey, Blanc. You gonna fight us with this girl?"

"I don't need Ilesa to fight your dumbasses!" White Heart roared and made Rouge shiver. "This world's one and only CPU is gonna kick all your unfunny asses!"

Rouge and Plutia weren't listening to a thing White Heart said. Instead, they were studying Ilesa. This obviously pissed off the white goddess, but Noire and Vert kept her in check.

"Excuse me, Ilesa... Why are you working with Blanc?"

Ilesa looked up at the seemingly incessant Rouge, then Blanc, and then down at her dagger again. "I don't have to talk to these fools... Just hurry up and beat them, Blanc-sama."

Noire's eyes widened and she covered her mouth at her brief giggle. "...'B-Blanc-sama?'" Her voice did a poor job at hiding her high spirits.

"SHUT IT!" White Heart yelled and turned to Ilesa. "Don't call me that when we're in public!"

White Heart flinched once she had said those very words. The way she worded it made it sound like they were, in fact, a...couple.

"Bahn! This is your **girlfriend**?!" Rouge's eyes widened as she put two and two together.

"Rouge! Plutia! Focus!" Noire shouted. "I see there's no complaining to you. If it's a fight you want, then I'm all-in."

A door at the far east corner suddenly slammed open. A little girl dressed in pink with blonde hair stood there with a pissed off expression. "Ga-thunk! ...Hey! Don't start fighting yet!"

"Huuuuuh? Abnes?"

"'Abnes'?" Rouge was lost. "Who in Red's name is that?" _And was there always a door there?_

"Hm? Someone doesn't know who **I** am?" Abnes shrugged. "Oh well. You'll know soon enough... Hey! Stop slacking and get the camera ready!"

A rather large, grey mouse squeezed himself passed Abnes and groaned while holding a camera that looked to be his size. He appeared to be having the worst day of his life. "Ugh, why do I keep getting recruited as the underling, chu...?

 _Pirachu is here, too?_ Rouge cogitated. _What kind of circus is this?_

"Why are you two here?" Rouge finally said out loud.

"It's not that complicated," Noire answered. "I already knew that Lowee and the Seven Sages are in cahoots."

 _That little girl is in the Seven Sages?!_

Abnes caught Rouge deeply staring at her. "Why are you so focused on me?!" She was well aware of the red goddess's "extra member" and made it a priority not to be wrapped up by it. She was far to innocent to become the prey of this... person.

"Sorry." Rouge quickly looked away and gazed at the wall. _Well, it shouldn't be that much of surprise. I mean, they have a rat on their team for fuck's sake._

"You say that like it's shady." White Heart's cold glare at Noire got even colder. "They just lend me a hand every now and then."

"And _we're_ the ones who are not suited to be CPUs..." Noire sucked her teeth.

"Now listen here you little, bitch. I've been protecting this nation all by myself for ages! I'll do whatever it takes to keep it safe!" White Heart's teeth clenched as he thought about what Noire said. "There's no way in hell I'm gonna be bitched into submission by some newborn CPUs!"

"Gee, aren't you just SO important? Remind us, who's feeling threatened by us 'newborn' CPUs again?" Noire seemed to have a comeback for everything White Heart said. She gave everyone in the room who didn't know her the impression that she was quite the witty young lass.

"The hell'd you just say?!" White Heart's anger was only being pushed to new limits. Limits that she herself didn't even know were possible. It was truly amazing how she was able to stay composed this whole time.

"I just said not to start!" Abnes looked down at Pirachu who was still setting up the camera. "C'mon rat, aren't you ready yet? You're such a dullard."

"Shut up, ya little broad! I ain't used to this kind of thing, so... Okay, all set, chu!"

Pirachu picked up the camera and instinctively, Abnes got in front of it. "Alright, roll camera! A-A-Ahem!"

Rouge was left speechless when she heard the next few words come out of Abnes's mouth. "Hiya, Gamindustri friends! This is the lovely and popular idol of the Seven Sages, Abnes!"

"Yuck. It's creepy how two-faced this kid can be..." Pirachu and Rouge were thinking the same thing.

"Can it, rat! Your stupid comments are gonna get picked up by the mic!" Abnes covered her mouth at her words. "Err, um...I...I mean..." Now transitioning back into her bubbly attitude, Abnes forced herself to blush as she spoke. "Ehehehe! Golly, I'm soooo sorry! I'm sure you're all surprised by our sudden broadcast, but this is must-see TV! Right here, in front of my adorable and impressionable eyes, an all-out brawl between CPUs is occurring!"

Noire's conceited smirk soon died and was replaced by a frantic appearance. "Huh? Wh-What the heck?! Are we on TV right now?!"

"Yeah." White Heart cracked her knuckles. "I thought it would be good for the world to see me beat the crap outta your asses."

"N-No way!"

White Heart grinned. "Yes way! Now Iー"

"Crap! My big television debut and I'm in my everyday clothes?! Ugh, how's my hair? Bring me a mirror!" Noire incomprehensibly said.

"We're live?! Awesome!" Rouge stepped in front of the camera, waved, and then looked at her fellow CPU. "Hey, Plutes, do you think that this is broadcasting in my dimension, too?"

"Hmmm... Maaaybe. Ooooh. Is this the thingy that records us? Hey, lemme seeeeee...!" With that in mind, both Plutia and Rouge grabbed the camera.

Meanwhile, Vert had heard everything and was able to make her near the exit without being detected by anyone. _If this is being broadcasted across the world, this isn't where I need to be... Farewell._ She ran out of the door and presumably made her escape from Lowee.

"Don't touch the tech! You'll get your grubby prints on the lens! Move outta frame, you're blocking me!" Abnes yelled furiously before squeezing herself passed Rouge and Plutia.

"You dumbasses have no idea how to create an air of tension." Blanc sighed. "Do you understand the situation you're in?"

"W-Well, of course I do! I just lost my composure for a fraction of a second, that's all! Besides..." Noire said before placing her hand on her chest and activating HDD. Once the pillar of energy the enveloped her had disappeared, CPU Black Heart emerged with her usual smirk. "I came to fight and now I get to show the world how fast Lowee's CPU falls in battle." Black Heart looked over to Rouge and Plutia who were still in awe from the camera. "Hey, you two. Hurry up and transform."

"Are you suuuure? Okay..." Plutia was enveloped by the same pillar and the woman of fear herself, CPU Iris Heart had appeared.

"H-Holy cheese! She's here! Gotta run, gotta hide, chu..."

"Hey, this isn't a shaky-cam movie! Record it properly, like we rehearsed!" Abnes yelled at the pitifully frightened Pirachu.

"Hahaha... Lowee's CPU must be quite the masochist to expose her uncouth behavior to the entire world." Iris Heart summoned her katana. "In fact, the two of us may make the perfect couple...!"

"Huh?" Hearing this took Ilesa's interest away from her dagger.

"Come on, Rougey. Transform!"

"Y-Yikes! Yes, ma'am!" Rouge raised her hand to her chest and the HDD light surrounded her. After transforming, CPU Red Heart emerged and shook in her boots as soon as she saw Iris Heart, her master. Their last encounter wasn't so... pleasant. Her fear was soon replaced by a romantic passion and desire when she laid her eyes on White Heart. "We meet again, Blanc. It's a shame that I have to put you in your place, but I'll play your game. I just love it when you play hard to get, baby."

"'Baby'?" Ilesa was at full attention now.

"I won't show you any mercy." White Heart summoned her ax. "I'll use all my strength to crush your bones to dust!"

"There's just so much I admire about you, Blanc." Red Heart squirmed around in her own feelings of love. "I feel like I have sinned from meeting your gaze with my nefarious eyes."

"To all our loyal viewers, we're sorry for the delay. The big CPU showdown is about to begin!" Abnes cheered before getting closer to the camera. "It's a no-holds-barred match! Don't you dare change the channel! Staaaay tuned!"

Red Heart quickly summoned sword for defense as she saw White Heart coming at her with her ax at hand.

 _ **SHING!**_

What had just happened had confused the both of them to the point of speechlessness. Ilesa, now transformed as Turquoise Heart had protected White Heart by attacking Red Heart who was protected by Iris Heart from Turquoise Heart's attack on Red Heart. Basically, Red Heart's chainblade which was aiming for White Heart's stomach was being blocked by Turquoise Heart's claymore and Turquoise Heart's claymore which was aiming for Red Heart's throat was been blocked and misdirected by Iris Heart's katana.

"Ilesa! What the hell are you doing?! I freakin' told you not to get involved!" White Heart yelled.

"Shut it, Blanc." Turquoise Heart coldly responded. It shocked Blanc because she didn't put the "-sama" at the end of her name. "These girls have declared their love for you and I refuse to sit back and do nothing as they do so. I and **only** I am fit to be your bride. That is why I must kill the red one."

Iris Heart laughed devilishly yet joyously as a response to Turquoise Heart's words. "And I cannot let you kill her, for she is my concubine and my slave..." In that moment, Turquoise Heart saw something unordinary shine in Iris Heart's eyes ー devotion. "She has become someone quite precious to me and I will not let anyone or anything take her away from me."

At the exact same time, Red Heart's and White Heart's hearts began to throb and beat faster as they felt their desire to fight notably grow. However, only the person who's heart throbbed sincerely would be suitable as the victor.

Now the only thing left to do is to find that victor.

 **「LEVEL CLEARED」**


	11. Perfidy and Abuse

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO (Shameless advertisement, lol.) We've reconnected with nature or whatever and now we're back. This chapter is 9k+ words long, so consider it a makeup for all those weeks without updates. Please leave a follow, favorite, and a review, it's what motivates us to continue writing. Thank you.**

 **Level 11: Perfidy and Abuse**

* * *

"This isn't good..."

The people of Aurora's faith was drastically changing. With the absence of their CPU, Shares went down tremendously and they were fifty-three percent less than what they used to be, which was alarming. With the harsh dwindling of the Shares, it became hard for Nessui and Rouge to use the Shares as a source for both of their power evenly. As she noticed this, Savoire sent Nessui out do get some Quests done so the Shares would increase.

What she didn't envisage, was how these newly acquired Shares would only be going towards Nessui and not the both of them. Everyone's faith was with Nessui at that time while presumably, Rouge's faith decreased.

Savoire had told Nessui of this and temporarily banned her from completing any Quests. On the other hand, Histoire told... no... **ordered** Savoire to not stop Nessui from completing the Quests, as it was what Rouge had requested of her. She could almost remember what Rouge said exactly word-for-word during their last conversation.

 _"Histoire... All of a sudden, I've felt weaker." Rouge admitted, staring into the empty palms of her hands. She felt practically anemic and sometimes she would lose her balance and would need to use a nearby wall as an aid. She kept this a secret from Noire and Plutia as she didn't want them to worry about her, but surely telling both Histoires would not come back to bite her in the ass later._

 _"It is possible that is because of something called **Share Withdrawal** ," Hyper-Histoire told the CPU as Rouge looked up at the videofeed. "Savoire has authorized Nessui to stop accomplishing the various Quests in the Guild so she wouldn't be stealing any power from you. The feeling should go away shortly."_

 _Rouge thought about it for a while and shook her head disapprovingly. The whole reason she existed was to rule over Aurora, not to worry about her own well being. If she couldn't be the one to lead Aurora to overwhelming success, then it'd have to be her younger sister Nessui. She went over her thoughts one more time before instructing Hyper-Histoire._

 _"Histoire. You are the superior to my Oracle, correct?"_

 _"Yes. I suppose so."_

 _"Then... I am requesting you order her to lift the prohibition on Nessui taking on Quests." Rouge said staidly, not a glint of her usual carelessness in her eyes._

 _"But, if I do that, it could possibly lead to your impairment or worse... your death."_

 _Even if Rouge wasn't the CPU she was in charge of, Hyper-Histoire didn't want to see her die._

 _"There must be another way where you aren't required to throw your life away."_

 _"If there is another way, I refuse to go along with it. Even if this way could result in my death, it is the quickest and most efficient way. Besides, Aurora needs a ruler. There are no specifications on **who** must rule."_

 _There was a momentary silence between the two of them. Hyper-Histoire sighed quietly and nodded her head._

 _"Very well. I will do as you have instructed. However, I will try my hardest to find another way. So please, hold on, Rouge."_

 _The red goddess said nothing and nodded bleakly. She didn't tell Histoire, but there was another reason to why she felt weak. As she wasn't a Planeptune CPU in the original dimension, the Shares that she was supposedly "acquiring" in the Ultra Dimension only went to Plutia, so she was truly relying on the remaining Shares in Aurora that Nessui wasn't using._

 _If things didn't continue to go as smoothly as they had up to now, Rouge would surely die of Share Withdrawal._

Savoire didn't say anything to Histoire after she was ordered. She waited for the Planeptune Oracle to end the conversation and she sat there at her desk with a blank face. Everything she had done up to now had been for the benefit of not only Aurora but of Nessui and Rouge. Now that she could possibly be losing one of those three, an unexplainable sadness consumed her.

She reluctantly spun around in her chair to face the awaiting Nessui, who had no clue what was going on.

"Nessui... I am allowing you to continue going on Quests."

At first, she was confused on why the prohibition had lasted for only so long. Then, deciding not to dwell on it, she smiled. "I understand~!" The Candidate took out her phone and called Uni and Nepgear, giving them a location on where they should meet to clear their next Quest. "Thank you, Savoire." She said with a grin and Savoire only watched solemnly as Nessui ran out of the Basilicom.

Now staring out the window and up into the sky, she was left with a broken and contrite heart.

 **「** **NOW LOADING」**

Crossing blades, Iris Heart and Turquoise Heart looked at each other with knitted brows of concentration. As their blades touched, their weapons shook respectively as if they were trying to merge with one another.

"You are one tough customer..." Iris Heart pulled a cocky smirk with her hinting words. Turquoise Heart decided to humor her. "Of course. When my Blanc is on the line, I refuse to lose." Putting a tremendous amount of force into her blade, she knocked Iris Heart back a few feet back and wore a wise-ass grin of her own. "Don't let your arrogance be your downfall, dominatrix!"

The two closed the gap between themselves and began striking each other with hits way too fast for the untrained eye to see. Their fight was greatly balanced and neither of them had taken any damage. Iris Heart was keeping Turquoise Heart at bay and saw no real reason to go all out on her.

Turquoise Heart, however, was fighting to defend her beloved and she knew that losing was not an option.

The way the fight was turning out though, made it seem like losing was something neither goddess had coming their way.

"That's right!" Iris Heart cheered humorlessly. "Harder! Faster! Keep going until your body gives out!"

Meanwhile, White Heart was closing in on Red Heart, who was on guard. As Red Heart was preparing for White Heart to lift off of the ground and strike down at her, she had changed her stance. Instead, White Heart began to spin with her ax in front of her. Losing count at about five spins, Red Heart took a step back, but her speed couldn't compete with White Heart's.

 _I can't move...!_

" **Zerstorung!** "

White Heart's ax collided painfully with the midsection of Red Heart, stunning and driving the red goddess into the wall of the Basilicom. It seemed that beating the "dumbass CPUs" was more important than keeping her Basilicom tidy. Not wasting another moment, White Heart kicked off of the ground and flew towards the still dazed Red Heart, preparing for another critical strike.

 _ **SHING!**_

Black Heart wildly kicked a surprised White Heart, then slashed her across her chest with her mechanical blade. Said blade was then engulfed in lightning and she slashed through White Heart once again. This time the damage was notably more severe, but it wasn't enough to dangerously harm her.

"Rouge, what's the matter?" Black Heart stood on guard as she talked to her party member who was coughing helplessly while wincing. "You're moving slower than before!"

Red Heart knew exactly what was the matter. She was becoming weaker and weaker due to the Shares that she was losing, but she couldn't tell Black Heart that. That would only make things more complicated than they already were. The main objective was to neutralize both White Heart and Turquoise Heart. Worrying and questioning things could and would come later.

She clutched her stomach where White Heart's ax had struck her and ignored the weak feeling. "I'm just feeling a little rusty..." Red Heart somehow got back on her feet. "I'm fine. I'll prove it to you."

Nothing else was said between the two and they simultaneously closed in on White Heart, who clenched her teeth and roared furiously.

"You seriously need help just to beat me on your own?!"

She brought her ax above her head and when the two invading CPUs got close enough, she brought her ax down.

"I'll show you! I'll show everyone that I'm not weak! This world only needs one CPU, and that's **ME**!"

The ax struck the floor and the ground began to rumble albeit minor. Seconds later, a tornado of ice that matched the ferocity of White Heart suddenly erupted from the ground and swept both Red and Black Heart in the air.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"

Multiple stinging chunks of ice maliciously assaulted them while airborne, then once the attack was finally over, they plunged into the ground hard. Iris Heart saw this, but the ever growing strength of Turquoise Heart, unfortunately, kept her hands tied.

"What's wrong? Your fight is with me."

"Nothing is wrong." Iris Heart managed a smirk. "It's just a little hard to keep my eye on the ball."

White Heart only had to prove to the entire world that she was the only CPU that they needed, so she was putting 100% into this fight. She never wanted to be called weak again. Just the word echoing in her head was enough to motivate her to win.

"GETTER RAVINE! TURN TO DUST YOU BASTARDS!"

Leaping off the floor and into the air before executing a front flip, White Heart had picked up enough momentum for this hit to be exceedingly more than devastating than each one she had delivered up to now. Her ax was coming down on the lightly injured Red Heart and Black Heart, and she was planning to smash their utter beings into the ground, rendering them immobile, incapacitated and defenseless.

Watching White Heart come down from above, Red Heart tried to move her body which proved to be futile. She did, however, turn her head to the side and saw Black Heart, who was on her knees. Even though she was up, she wouldn't be able to defend against White Heart's attack. Seeing this, an overwhelming feeling of uselessness consumed Red Heart.

 _When Blanc was coming at me... I couldn't move. Noire was the one who had to save me. When I was going toe to toe with Blanc, Plutes was the one who saved me. If I keep playing the one who needs saving, I will prove Blanc's words right about me. That I am a useless CPU... But I refuse. I will prove her and everyone who ever doubted me wrong. I am a capable CPU!_

"RAAAAAAAAAA!"

Almost as if she had been aided by a spirit's power, Red Heart used the depths of her strength to levitate off of the ground and met White Heart face to face in the air. She materialized her chain blade and reeled it back as she was preparing to release it at full power.

"Why can't you see that we're not trying to hurt you!" She swung the sword forward, prompting it to extend.

"You don't have to be alone anymore!"

Red Heart didn't want to fight White Heart period. There had to be other ways in neutralizing her, but if she played it too safe, there was no doubt that White Heart would break every bone in her body. Thinking of this reminded her of her conversation. Histoire said the exact same thing.

 _There has to be another way..._

Red Heart became somewhat used to doing things she didn't want to do, though. Over time she learned that giving her opponents the benefit of the doubt was not the smartest action. Just ask Ciel.

White Heart's and Red Heart's seemingly unstoppable attacks collided and unnumbered sparks skittered around the two combatants. The closer they got to one another, the more aggressive they looked and gradually became.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know the first thing about being a CPU! You and the others are just a friggin JOKE!"

That angered Red Heart to some extent. Even if she actually tried, she no longer could keep quiet on the topic at hand.

"Maybe **YOU'RE** the one who doesn't know the first thing about being a CPU! If you keep refusing to see the right path, then we'll have to forcefully open your eyes and show you the light! After all, that's our job..."

Using her previously promoted anger, Red Heart put a ridiculous amount of force into her swing, causing both her and White Heart's weapons to bounce violently off of each other. She put some of her energy into her weapon and her blade burst into flames.

"..AS CPUs!"

Reacting with pure speed alone, Red Heart briskly closed the gap between her and White Heart and extended her chain blade again, cutting and burning the surface of White Heart's skin from the sudden contact.

As the goddess of Lowee fell to the ground almost lifelessly, Black Heart whipped her blade back and it transformed into a newly shaped sword, coated in a radiant rainbow-colored light that looked like it was damn ready to explode.

"Well said, Rouge!" She turned back and watched the falling White Heart.

" **Torneraid Sword!** "

The blue-haired goddess's eyes widened. "GAH!"

Hastily rushing forward, Black Heart lunged her weapon into White Heart and her rainbow-blade brought upon a massive, multicolored explosion which aroused a bright yellow light to flash through the entire Basilicom, temporarily obscuring the visions of everyone present.

Once that brilliant light dissolved, a graceful yet exhausted Black Heart was standing over a wounded White Heart who fell to her knees and returned to her human form, wearing a face of shock and discouragement.

"That'll do it!" The white-haired CPU said in between pants. She turned to face the camera and put the defeated Blanc on display. "See, world? See what a sorry mess the CPU of Lowee is right now?"

"Blanc!" Turquoise Heart pushed passed Iris Heart and hurried to the white goddess who was still in a state of shock and disbelief. She returned to her human form too and wrapped her arms around Blanc who had no solid reaction.

"Are you alright?"

"My, we were just getting started. Did you have to end the fun so soon?" Iris Heart crossed her arms as she was genuinely disappointed.

"And that's a wrap!" Abness got back in front of the camera and put on her public facade.

"Hiya, everyone! Did you see that?! Lowee's CPU lost! She was utterly defeated!"

Abness's words swirled in Blanc's mind. It had just been made official, so it hurt the most.

"I... lost...? How...? Why...?"

Ilesa didn't say anything and she just held Blanc closer. She wanted to comfort her, but a reply never came to mind.

"Lookie, lookie! Look how sad and stupid the CPU who ruled over you for so long appears now!" Abness sang rather mockingly. "Ahaha! So lame! Incredibly uncool!"

Blanc stared into her empty hands.

"My believers... I'm losing them... My powers are drying up..."

"I'm so sorry, Blanc..."

Red Heart watched and felt incredibly sorry for the CPU. She already convinced herself that there was no other way of neutralizing Blanc, but she had forgotten that this was all being shown to the world live. Abness taunting Blanc seriously pissed Red Heart off, but what could she do? It would be bad for everyone if footage of Red Heart, or anyone for that matter, beating up a kid went viral. It didn't matter how rotten she was.

"The brat's ticking me off."

Red Heart looked up when she heard Black Heart's voice. _It seems that Noire feels the same way._

"I don't care about Lowee's CPU or anything, but she's going too far."

 _Well... almost the same way..._

"What uncouth manners, tormenting my victim before I get the chance..." Iris Heart frowned. "You should wait your turn..."

Ilesa scowled up at Abness menacingly, but then looked away as she mumbled underneath her breath. "How dare she... Such a tongue deserves swift removal..."

The four CPUs just watched Abness with a strong feeling of animosity that Abness herself was oblivious to and that was frankly all they could do.

"Well, today's broadcast is at an end! I can't wait to see you again!"

Abness waved and as soon as she was certain that the coast was clear, she let out this long and obnoxious sigh of relief.

"Finally! What an annoying personality. Although I did get to see a CPU looking pathetic, so that was kind of cool."

Pirachu was hectic and he needed to escape from of there immediately. He knew exactly what Iris Heart was capable of.

"L-Let's get the hell outta here, chu! If we don't, that sadistic CPU is gonna turn us inside-out!"

The heavy footsteps of a man distracted everyone and prompted them to face the doorway. It was soon revealed that the heavy footsteps belonged to the Loweean Minister who looked more than disappointed to see his CPU in such a sorry state. "Oh, dear... Lady Blanc..." Blanc looked up with a sorrowful face. She couldn't believe that any of this was really happening. For her, it was a nightmare and she needed to wake up fast.

"Minister... I..."

"It seems you have lost. Just as my calculations had calculated." He shook his head sympathetically. She was conquered by so much shame that she couldn't even look her Minister in the face anymore. She pulled her hat above her eyes, shadowing her face greatly.

"What... should I do? If this keeps up, my nation... Lowee will..."

Ilesa frowned when she heard Blanc talk like that. It was too much, unlike her usual aggressive self. Lost, she looked up to the Minister for answers. "Do not worry. Leave everything to me." A smirk accompanied the Minister's words. "Yes, everything... I will do as I see fit to this nation!"

"Huh? ...Minister?" Both Blanc and Ilesa's eyes shot up with questioning looks.

"Minister?! How wrong you are. For you see, my true identity is... Akudaijin, one of the Seven Sages!" His smirk turned into an arrogant grin as he looked down upon the white goddess. Poor Blanc jolted back. "Seven Sages...? You? H-How can this be...?"

"Asshole...!" Ilesa cursed under her breath. Red Heart momentarily peered at the now antagonistic Akudaijin and then looked back at Blanc. "So, you made this guy your chum without realizing he was a member of the Seven Sages. Talk about bad luck... I truly feel for you, Blanc."

"What? How stupid can she get?! Don't sympathize with her, Rouge! She's gotten exactly what she deserves!" Black Heart told Red Heart. Iris Heart laughed boisterously at Blanc's misfortune. It seemed that she too could not sympathize with Blanc. "You should train gimps properly. Train them so thoroughly that they would never dare question their master!"

Akudaijin was satisfied with how everything had turned out. In fact, he was so satisfied that he actually thanked the CPUs. "Had you three lost, I would've had to continue ingratiating myself under this hot-headed brat."

A clearly bored Abness crossed her arms and scoffed. "How long are you going to yak? I'm gonna go home. Laters!" Of course, Pirachu was quick to follow her and had no qualms about sticking around. However, Akudaijin had other plans.

"You are not dismissed, rat. I have one more job for you."

"WHAT?!" The mouse exclaimed.

"You must broadcast my political and socioeconomic agendas as the nation's great new leader. Prepare the camera. But before that..."

Akudaijin spun around and glared at one of the soldiers of Lowee, who must've entered the room unnoticed at some point as Red Heart, Black Heart, Blanc and Ilesa were surprised to see them. "You over there. Arrest all of them. Make sure they don't have any game breaking escapipes to warp out of prison with, too!"

"Understood!"

"Crap! We're too exhausted to deal with this many hunky soldiers at once!" Red Heart dropped into her fighting stance. "I say we take turns."

"You just said something rather filthy, Rougey." Iris Heart grinned mischievously.

"Bah! St-Stop with the innuendos!"

 **「** **NOW LOADING」**

"And here we are in a jail cell." I sighed. "I expected my first arrest to be something cooler, though. I rate it a 7/10. There were not enough explosions."

It wasn't a pretty jail cell either. There was steel as far as the eye could see and there was nothing fun about it. No beds, no windows, no toilets. It was literally just an empty, dark, and cramped metal room with only one ceiling light that looked like it could've died at any second.

"Quiet, Rouge!" Noire shouted and made me flinch. "This isn't the time to be making stupid references." I apologized at once. "S-Sorry..."

Noire turned to face Blanc and Ilesa who were sitting on the floor quietly. They looked like they were thinking about something that they didn't want to share with everyone and I could totally respect that. A lot must have been going through their minds.

"What? You two are not going to apologize to us newbie CPUs?"

Following Noire's words, Ilesa raised an eyebrow questioningly and got up. She tossed Noire an icy glare as she approached her.

"Why the heck should we apologize? We did nothing wrong."

"Um, hello! It's **your** faults that we got captured!" Noire poked the silver-haired woman's chest with every word while she scowled at the Ileshnian Königreich CPU. "Well if I were to be honest, I'd much rather hear an apology from you!" Noire turned away from Ilesa and gestured towards Blanc who still hadn't been saying anything. "Are you too macho to give us an 'I'm sorry'?" Again, Blanc said nothing. She merely looked at Noire with a blank expression. Ilesa watched and from the way she looked, I could tell that she was getting a little restless herself.

"Respond to me when I ask you a question! Otherwise, it makes me look like I'm a bully." Still nothing. "Maybe your ears work as poorly as your mouth." Noire clenched her teeth and raised her fist. "Speak up, dammit!"

"Calm down, Noire." I lightly pushed the twin tailed ravenette back a bit so she could be separated from Blanc who was hugging her knees to her chest. "You don't need to be mean to get her to talk. She'll say something when she's ready."

When Noire looked at Plutia, the Planeptune CPU put a finger to her chin and lowered her eyebrows. "I feel bad for Blanny..."

Finally, when she looked at Ilesa, the Ileshnian CPU stared back and her face just got even colder. "Wh-Why am I being criticized here?" Once more, Noire looked around frantically at all the negative looking faces that were directed towards her, including mine. "She's the one at fault..."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing once they heard the sound of shifting fabric. It was coming from Blanc, who moved a little so she could look up at Noire, Plutia, Ilesa, and I. Her mouth creaked open slowly and she looked like she was about to talk. I lost all of my building anticipation when her mouth shut and instead of hearing words, I began to hear muffled hiccuping and sniffing coming from the brunette.

"W...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She broke down and began crying on the floor like a kid who didn't get what she wanted. Seeing her with her arms resting on the ground while she sat on her knees and wailed made her look immensely pathetic. It was hard to believe that this was the same woman who claimed herself to be the "sole CPU of Gamindustri". Still, even if this was rather unsightly, I couldn't sit back and let Noire get away with this.

"Jeez, Noire! You broke Blanc and she's, like, the toughest girl I know!"

"Me? I didn't do anything..." She said, waving her hands in front of her while sweating bullets.

"Awwwww..." Plutia crouched down and wrapped her arms around the crying Blanc. She even patted the girl's back with a genuine smile. "Don't cry, Blanny..."

"Don't touch me!" Blanc snapped and she slapped Plutia on the arm savagely. The CPU of Planeptune hastily released Blanc and shook her arm, presumably to make the pain go away faster. "Owwwww..."

Ilesa rushed to Blanc's side while Noire and I rushed to Plutia's. Fortunately, the girl wasn't hurt, the sudden action had just surprised her a bit. Judging from the way that Blanc looked at Ilesa and the way she looked at us, it seemed that she still had some sort of spite towards us. From what I could tell, Ilesa was rather obedient to Blanc, almost like they were in some sort of domestic partnership.

"It's... because of you... All by myself... so long... And... tried so hard..." Blanc glared at us through her tears and spoke in between rapid sniffles. Unexpectedly, Ilesa did and said nothing. She just respectfully stood behind Blanc with her hands folded in front of her skirt. I was waiting for her to say something like, "Oh! That is not true, Blanc! I've been by your side since the very beginning, my love!"

"I see... You made it this far aaaaaaall on your own, huh...?"

Plutia understood her through all of those scrambled words?

"I mean... the whole continent... The only CPU..."

"Uh-huh, Uh-huh..." Plutia nodded.

Blanc continued to babble while Plutia was concentrated on her and her words. I was lost myself, but I put my trust in Plutia for I knew that she would know exactly what to do in this kind of situation. "So I sacrificed everything for my nation... But still, then all of you came, and I was easily..."

"Uh-huh, okay... That's why you were mad..."

Blanc used the sleeve of her dress to wipe her runny nose and nodded. "Yeah! But it's all over. I'm.."

"But none of that sounds like any fun..." Plutia stated as she rose up from her squatted position.

"Fun?"

Plutia nodded. "Uh-huh... I listened and listened, but all of those things you said sounded suuuuuper boring..."

Blanc frowned. "What does something being fun or boring matter to a CPU?"

"I have tons of fun as a CPU..." Plutia answered with a laugh. "Rougey and Noire are with me... Even Histy has fun with us... And also, ummm... How do I say this?"

Abruptly, Plutia's transformation light appeared and Iris Heart arose with her hands on her sides and a naughty grin. Blanc was a little startled herself and Ilesa grimaced at the CPU that had just decided to show up. Noire and I were, of course, freaking out.

"Why did she transform, Noire?!" I whisper-yelled.

"I don't know, I didn't cause this. This is bad, we're all tired and in this tight space. Things could get vicious."

"Hey, Blanny. Look at me... Let me see your tear-stained face and bright red eyes..."

Ilesa refused. Dropping in between Iris Heart and Blanc, she expanded her arms at full length and delivered herself as Blanc's defense. "I won't let her hurt you." Blanc reared her fist and wrinkled her eyebrows. "Wh-Whatever... I don't need your protection, Ilesa...! I'm not intimated by her at all...!" Ilesa turned her head. She had opened her mouth afterward, but she said nothing. I hardly read what her lips formatted.

 _"What are you saying, Blanc...?"_

Iris Heart hummed. "There you go again. You should just accept Ilesa's help and quit with the false bravado."

"Wh-Whaddya mean by 'false'...?"

"You. You are false." Iris Heart lowered her head and laughed to herself. "In truth, you are just weak and cowardly... A hesitant, adorable child... You puffed out your chest and tried to protect your nation, but with that gone, your true crybaby self emerged."

With a harsh sound, Blanc slammed her hand into the iron wall nearby and clenched her teeth. "I'm no crybaby, dammit...! Quit trying to analyze me...!"

"...Blanc..." I looked back at Iris Heart and she remained unfazed. It was like she was speaking, but she didn't need to think up any words. They just came out naturally. "Aww, I'm telling you it's fine to fully expose yourself to me..."

Blanc marched forward and carelessly knocked Ilesa out of the way. "And I'm telling YOU that I'm not like that! Are you makin' fun of me, you damn bitch?!"

"Don't do that, Blanc," I spoke up. "You really don't know what Plutes can do in this form."

"Oh don't you worry yourself, my dearest pet. I wouldn't harm this cute little child over something so small." She looked at Blanc, her face as mysterious as her capabilities. "I'm not making fun. Merely teasing."

"That's the same damn thing! Tch... I knew it. I knew that none of you would understand the way I feel..."

"That's not true..." was murmured by Ilesa as she looked at Blanc. I'm not exactly sure about what kind of relationship she and Blanc had, but I could tell that she was deeply concerned about Blanc.

"Ilesa is right." Iris Heart riposted through her smirk. "I understand you **very** well. You worked so hard on your own, only to be crushed by some girls who have fun as friends. And you hate that..." Her shoulders shook as she started to laugh. "Hahahaha! What childish envy! You're such a baby. That is why you feel so pressured by other nations, and why your people abandoned you so fast. It's why you were ultimately made a fool of by some mean old man who stole your precious nation from you."

Astonished by how easily Plutes read through Blanc, I looked at the blue-eyed goddess for a retortion but it never came. Rather, she began shivering.

"Ugggh! Waaah! Waaaaaaaah!"

"That's enough from you!" Ilesa shouted. The power in her voice turned the heads in the room, including mine. "I refuse to remain quiet now. I have heard just about enough of your utterance of uncivil words to my Blanc! So stop it, right now!"

Then, we sat in silence until Iris Heart nodded her head. The quietness was actually for a short moment, although it felt like forever.

"You are rather attached to Blanny, aren't you...? In everything you've done, I've grown to like you... Tell me your name..."

"It's... Ilesa... Ilesa Von Römmel."

"Well, Ilesa... Since you've caught me on a good day, I'll obey your command. But first, I want to tell both you and Blanny something."

Iris Heart moved in closer to the pair and they both looked intimidated. The dominatrix's deep shadow covered them and she slightly towered over the both of them. I was feeling a little scared **for** them.

"We will be your friends."

A "huh" awoke from both of their mouths.

"From today on, we are your friends. Bury your childish envy." Iris glanced at Ilesa. "And discard your thoughts of being separated from your beloved."

"Our... friends...?" Ilesa blushed at the notion. She must have her own definition of the word "friends". She shook her head. "That can't be your true intentions."

"But that's so sudden..." Blanc frowned. "Y-You're making fun of us again..."

Ilesa nodded. "Yeah..."

"Not at all. I must admit, you two are just my type. Unless you don't want any friends...?"

"No that's not it! It's just..."

"Friends..."

Iris Heart chuckled. "Rougey, Noire...?"

Noire flinched. "Yes?!"

"At your request, master!" I saluted.

"I plan to help one of my new friends get her nation back... You two will help me, won't you...?" My smile widened and I pounded my fist into my hand. "You didn't even have to ask!"

"B-But it's not like I have any obligation to..." Noire answered stammeringly.

"You WILL help, won't you, Noire?" Iris Heart beamed. Her expression was very opposed to the tone of her voice.

"Ugh! Fine, whatever! It's better to have Lowee's CPU in charge than the Seven Sages." She admitted.

"I want to help, too," Ilesa said. "Lowee is just as important to me as Blanc and I will be honored to get it back for her."

"You'll all... help me...?"

"That's what we've decided. With that said..." Iris Heart's deactivation light appeared and Plutia was back in her place with a satisfied grin. "Hehehe... It's soooo awesome to be friends with you two."

"Um, yeah... Same here..."

"Wah! Blanc?! Why are you blushing! You don't like the Planeptune CPU more than I, do you?! That's not fair!" Ilesa yelled as she watched Plutia and Blanc share a hug. She raised one of her daggers. "I'll carve that little devil like a pumpkin in the name of our love!"

"Ilesa, wait! Don't do that!" Blanc said desperately.

"It's nice to see everyone get along after this whole escapade." I grin.

"Yeah," Noire spoke. "I'm happy, too... but... we're still locked up."

"Damn, you're right. Why don't we just transform and rip up the bars?"

"They locked us up knowing that we are CPUs," Ilesa told me. "That would be an effort of futility."

"Oh, heavens. I seem to have found five girls in quite the pickle." A sophisticated voice said from beyond the cell bars. I raced to the bars as soon as I heard the voice and tears formed in my eyes. "Vert! You're okay!" She laughed at my words. "Please, don't kill me off just because the authors haven't mentioned me for a few lines. It has been a while, everyone."

"Where did you go?" Noire frowned. "You disappeared without a word."

"Don't concern yourself with such trivial details. But because I did, I can now reappear to bail you out."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"With this." The blonde woman rolled up her sleeve and a key dropped into her palm with a clinking noise. "Tada."

"The master key... How did you get it?" Blanc asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"It was fairly easy. One of the guards was just holding it close to him as if it were a precious treasure. Excuse me." Vert got onto one knee and worked on the lock. Mere seconds later, the cell door swung opened and we were in the clear. "You're free to go."

"Yaaaaay, we're free...! Come on, new friends...!"

"I'm still not so sure that we can work together as... friends..." Ilesa commented. I guess she still wasn't a big fan of Plutia. On the other hand, a small but obviously genuine smile grew on Blanc's face. "Hey, no need to tug so hard..."

"I am glad I could be of service." Vert bows. I gave her a nod as thanks and soon ran off with Plutia, Blanc, and Ilesa. Looking back, I saw Vert and a skeptical-looking Noire talking to each other and it appeared to be about something serious. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying until I heard Noire say, "This isn't over" before running after us, yelling our names.

After hearing such a dour declaration, I just had to wonder what exactly were those two discussing?

 **「NOW LOADING」**

"Hmm, no, this won't do..." Akudaijin frowned as he glared at his reflection in the mirror, more specific, his short gray hair. "The balance is off..." Pirachu groaned and almost dropped the camera, inducing a light gasp from him. As he propped it back up on his shoulder and hissed and staggered. "Give it up already, chu! How

Pirachu groaned and almost dropped the camera, inducing a light gasp from him. As he propped it back up on his shoulder and hissed and staggered. "Give it up already, chu! How long're you gonna make me wait?!"

He scowled at the mouse, clear annoyance on his face. "Don't rush me. This is my grand debut as a nation's leader, so I must make my comb-over appear flawless." He continued working on his hair with his prized silver comb. Pirachu groaned even louder than before, his impatience clear. "Dude, this really sucks, chu... The longer you fuss with your 'do, all I can think about is that sadistic chick escaping, and then..."

Akudaijin dropped his comb as he broke into laughter and then grunted as if everything prior had never happened. "Hmph. A foolish concern. I oversaw that dungeon's creation over the years I've spent here. I am certain that even if the CPUs all band together, escape from there is impossible." Yes, he was clever. He had to smile as he too couldn't wait for this to all be over. Everything was going as planned, **everything**. Nothing could've ruined this moment for him.

"Yo, gramps. Dropped somethin." A tanned skin girl with a delinquent's appearance picked up Akudaijin's comb from the ground and handed it to him. "Thank you." He said as he took the comb back. A sour look dawned his face when he realized that the delinquent was, in fact, CPU Red Heart's human form.

"Drat, the CPUs! You don't mean to tell me you escaped from my dungeon, do you?!"

"Heck yeah. Look at who's name is in the title of this story. Everything's gotta go my way or else we'd reach our conclusive ending too soon." The girl with red streaks in her hair laughed. "Dammit! How could I have been so careless?" He took a step back to put some distance between himself at the futanari. Pirachu was already planning his escape. "I told you so! Screw this! I don't care anymore. I'm gonna bounce!"

Before he could even plant a foot down in the direction of his safety, Noire slid into frame and threw her pointer finger forward. "We won't let you! Go, Plutia!" On cue, Plutia became the sadistic Iris Heart and bore her infamous smirk. Not giving the mouse any time to react, the goddess swept her hand and picked the rodent up by his tail. "Lovely. I've captured the filthy little rodent." As a response, Pirachu helplessly flailed around while demanding Iris to let him go. "You mustn't struggle, little one. If you behave, I won't hurt you. I only want you to operate the camera like you did before..."

"Th-The camera...?"

Rouge nodded as she pressed her hands against her hips and pushed out her chest triumphantly. "Yuuuup! That's all we ask of you, Pirachu~!" She copied Plutia and turned into Red Heart. "After all, we five CPUs must show the people the speech this dirty man will give where he admits all his wrongdoings."

Blanc raised her fist and grimaced at the man who was planning to take her nation. She couldn't wait to get her revenge. "Prepare yourself. There's no chance in hell that I'm going to forgive you." Raising an eyebrow inquisitively, Akudaijin looked at the woman who had just threatened him. As far as Blanc could tell, there was no sign of fear in his eyes that were fronted by glasses. "Is it not inconsistent of you to team up with your rival CPUs?" Blanc's glare got colder and she couldn't help but bring her trembling fist closer to him. She wanted to see him act pathetic, but the sight of him not even seeming to care pushed her to her edge. "Shut up! It's your fault things turned out this way..."

The recently revealed Seven Sages member's question inspired Noire to chime in, just to make herself clear. "As for me, uh, it's not like I'm actually cooperating with Lowee's CPU or anything..." To finish her comment, she needed to transform, which she did. "It's more that I want to knock your teeth out myself!"

"I hate how everything got so rowdy." Ilesa let out a sighed of uninterest before followed suit and Turquoise Heart shared the same smirking look as Iris. "For trying to slander my Blanc, I'll cut off your head and mount it on my wall."

"It's such a shame that such a handsome old thing like yourself had to walk down the lane of sin." Red Heart's sly compliment earned her what-the-hell looks from the CPUs, including Iris Heart. The Auroran goddess cleared her throat and stuttered when she continued. "B-But I'm willing to show thou mercy if thou were to surrender."

"It's far too late for him to cry uncle. Besides, that's too boring." Iris Heart said as she stepped forward and spun her katana between her fingers. She couldn't wait to start. "Our little rodent friend wants to film me teaching this sweaty pig some discipline. Isn't that right?"

There was absolutely no sign of dispute in Pirachu's voice as he shook his head like a simpleton. "Th-That is absolutely what I want."

Akudaijin delivered a laugh that thundered throughout the entirety of the Basilicom. "HAHAHAHA! Earlier, you said five CPUs, though there are only four." Iris Heart halted Pirachu from recording once she heard him say this. Red Heart wasn't exactly sure what he meant. It was a known fact that she wasn't very good at math considering the fact that she didn't go to school, but she was sure that there was five of them. Turquoise wasn't any different.

"Hurry up and transform!" Black Heart shouted as she realized who Akudaijin was addressing. The CPU of Lowee was still in her innocent human appearance with a grave expression on her face. "We're doing this for your nation!" A silence grew amongst the group and the goddesses' faces were contorted with confusion once they heard the brunette speak.

"I can't."

Akudaijin straightened his posture, folded his arms and wore a triumphant smirk. "I figured as much. After that last battle, I doubt anyone is left to power you with their faith..." He raised his hand and clenched his fist for all to see. "Gehehe! Without the faith of your people, you are nothing! The power of a CPU seems so fickle and inconvenient!" Everything was going according to plan. He couldn't believe it himself. His cleverness was truly formidable. Blanc lowered her own fist and her head to let out a grunt of disappointment.

Black Heart wouldn't let a reason so small stop her from working up a sweat and beating this man. She was growing rather impatient and just wanted to get started already. "What about it? Even if we don't have Lowee's CPU with us, beating you won't be a problem at all."

"Yes, it will." Red Heart corrected her friend. "If we're the ones to beat up this man, we'd receive Blanc's Shares. Lowee would go extinct and Blanc would lose her powers as a CPU." Turquoise was not very happy to hear this.

"WHAT?!" Turquoise Heart was not very happy to hear this. She just wanted to spend some time with Blanc since the very beginning. All this drama and fighting wasn't something she was very interested in. She still isn't that interested now. Her impatient promptly turned into rage when she heard Akudaijin laugh as if he was having a ball. "If you're fine fine with that, do as you wish to me!"

"What to do...?" Black Heart groaned while holding her forehead as if multiple thoughts of hers were battling with each other. "I want to beat the snot out of this guy way more than I want to worry about Lowee." She admitted. It wasn't her fault that Lowee's CPU was so incompetent. Why should she face the consequences? It totally wasn't fair. Red Heart's eyes widened and she situated her hands at her hips while looming over Noire's transformed state. "Th-Thou isn't serious, are thou? This is a person's life we're talking about..."

"I would love to keep the cute non-CPU version of Blanc as my personal pet." Iris Heart laughed noisily and Red Heart swore that it was the laugh of the devil. She looked at Iris as she laughed with a nervous smile and an awkward laughter. "I'm pretty sure that **you** are serious... Gah... What ever shall we do?"

Blanc frowned, her eyes watering and her shoulders shaking. She was obviously upset and just when she thought things would get better, everything had to go south. "Ugh... What the hell is this situation I've gotten myself in...?" Everyone was doing something. Black Heart was conflicted. Red Heart was trying to be the voice of reason. Blanc was crying. Akudaijin was laughing. Iris Heart was giggling. Everything was out of order and it made a certain CPU snap.

"Whatever!" Turquoise Heart roared, indicating that she had finally reached her limit. She turned Blanc around and gazed at her with intensity in her sparkling pink eyes. She cupped the Loweean's troubled face and her sadistic nature fed on Blanc's misery. "You're mine and mine only. No matter what you do, I'll support you and I have faith in you, Blanc."

Then, all of a sudden, Blanc's core began to glow in a brilliant manner and she felt the power rushing through her body. That's exactly when a lightbulb went off in Red Heart's head. "If we place our faith in Blanc, she could maybe transform!"

Iris Heart lifted her chest, causing her ample breasts to jump. "All right. How about this, Blanny..." She bent over to get on eye level with the girl and placed a finger on her lips. "I will put MY faith in you. I'll believe in the stubborn, prideful, rude Blanc who is actually a cute little crybaby."

The brunette glared again when she heard Iris Heart's possibly unintentional insults. "What the hell?! Are you trying to lift my spirits or put me down?" Despite her disliking to Iris's word's, Blanc's light grew brighter and her strength increased.

There was a glint in Red Heart's eyes as she pumped her fist and beamed from how everything seemed like it was going to be okay. "T'is working!" She cheered. "Your turn, Noire~~!"

"Huh? Me? Uh, well..." She scratched the side of her face, her eyes looking from side to side. "As my upperclassman of sorts, maybe I'll put some faith in you. Just a tiny bit!"

Laughing at Black Heart's dishonest words, Red Heart walked over to the radiant blue-eyed girl and got on one knee to get to her level. "Thou art a friend dear to me, Blanc. I want you alongside us as we fight for Lowee." Brushing her brown hair out of the way, Red Heart planted a small kiss on the Loweean's forehead, inciting her to grow into a blinding light. Turquoise Heart opened her mouth to complain, but crossed her arms and grumbled under her breath, allowing it just this once.

Blanc blushed lightly and smiled while she touched her chest, the light emitting from it nearing its limit. "You... Ahh...? I feel... a little bit of power... It's small, but it's enough to..." The light finally exploded and out came the blue-haired, red-eyed CPU of sheer ferocity. "Transform! I did it!" She clenched her fist and glowered at Akudaijin menacingly, who almost stumbled back from how quickly everything fell apart.

"H-How can this be?!"

"Hahaha... Hahahahaha!" White Heart laughed extremely loud, but Akudaijin knitted his brows and clenched his teeth. "Drat... I would never have thought that the situation would unfurl in this manner...!" Even through his slight trembling, he was able to maintain a grin. "But it's also my chance to bury all five CPUs here and take over the world... like a true businessman!" He pressed the giant red button on the remote he had withdrawn from his suit's pocket and a turbulent ignition sound rang the atmosphere. "I diverted some of Lowee's military budget into the development of this super-cool powered mech suit!"

On cue, a giant gray metal robot suit came crashing down behind the businessman. It had a rather peculiar design, a brown handlebar mustache with bushy brown eyebrows above its "eyes". It almost looked like Akudaijin himself in terms of build, meaning it looked overweight.

Turquoise Heart looked unfazed by the towering robot and simply frowned. "You were thieving from my Blanc's national budget? Such a bastard..." Black Heart giggled. "Now how the hell did that happen?"

"C-Can it, newbie!" She growled, her cheeks stained with a bright blush. She narrowed her eyes, her expression growing less angry. "That doesn't matter right now...!"

Akudaijin leaped backward, landing and sitting in the compartment for the pilot as he placed his hands on the controls. It was astonishing to see a human, a senior might one add, jump at such a height without a problem. It could just be that the authors don't know how to describe the action.

"Mwahahaha! Unwanted CPUs... Witness my true power!" He roared as she began moving the suit around as demonstration.

White Heart summoned her ax and smirked. "Hmph. I'll crush that ugly mech suit like a can of soda! You'll know my true rage and regret crossing me!"

"We mustn't killeth him. We shall expose his wrongful sins to the world!" Red Heart declared as she, Black Heart, Turquoise Heart, and Iris Hearts materialized their respective weapons. "It finally begins!" Iris Heart turned around and glanced at the mouse holding the camera. "Start filming, my dear rodent!"

"You got it, chu!" Pirachu nodded as he began to roll the camera.

Akudaijin laughed. Even after Lowee's CPU regained the ability to transform, things had still continued to go his way. For him, this was the best day ever and nothing could ruin it. "You all will beg for mercy!"

 **「NOW LOADING** **」**

"Mercy! I'm so sorryyyyyy! Everything I did was wrong!" Akudaijin cried as he laid on the floor sobbing. This was the worst day ever and everything ruined it.

"Ouch..." The treatment Akudaijin was receiving from White, Iris, and Turquoise Heart made Rouge laugh and wince at the same time into her microphone. _Where the hell did these microphones come from?_

"That does not look fun... Your thoughts, Reporter Noire?"

"Um, let's see..." She shot up when she thought of something. "It might look like we're coercing a confession, but his deeds are all documented fact." Akudaijin's punishment began getting questionable and the two "reporters" weren't even sure if the things that were being broadcasted were even safe for TV. But if they had someone like Blanc as their CPU, then it must've been all right.

Once she got her fill, White Heart flew to the camera and flashed her evil eye to every at home watching this sudden broadcast. "Hey, you idiots watching TV! Don't you DARE think about losing faith in me EVER AGAIN! If you do, you'll suffer the same punishments this jerkoff got!"

"S-Someone save meeeeeee!" He yelled. It was a very disturbing broadcast, to say the least.

After about ten minutes of this and that, Plutia and Ilesa finally got their fill, the former cheerfully skipping around while the latter sat and admired Blanc from afar.

Pleased with how productive today was, Rouge gathered everyone's attention when she began to chuckle with fervor.

"And all's well that... ends... well..." Rouge pressed her head she sensed an immediate tremor throughout her whole body. The four CPUs glanced at her with questioning expressions. It was an absolute strangeness to them as to why their friend was staggering so awkwardly. They asked her questions such as "what's wrong" and "are you okay?" But they didn't get any answers. Rouge was well conscious of what was happening to her though. Sweat raced down her forehead and her eyes widened. She was surrendering to her Share Withdrawal as Histoire had discussed with her earlier. It was only a matter of time until...

 _ **THUD!**_

"Rougey...!" Plutia and Noire rushed to their fallen friend's assistance and rocked her and called for her. Her irises were hollow, no pupils were seen. Noire laid her ear to the black-haired girl's breasts and was more than relieved when she found a heartbeat. "It's okay... I just think that she fainted from the fatigue."

Rouge heard nothing but stillness and she slowly felt something slipping away. She just couldn't ascertain what exactly that something was.

Then...

 **「** **LEVEL CLEARED」**


	12. Red & Turquoise (Lemons)

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO**

 **Level 12: Boss Battle - Red and Turquoise**

* * *

When she came to, Rouge shot out of the bed she was snuggly tucked in with unsteady and harsh breathing. She frantically looked around and found the room to be very posh. There were various objects around, objects used for healing like elixirs and first-aid kits. The room was spacious too, enough to fit about twelve people all with their own breathing room. The lights were off and the only source of light was the sunshine coming in through the window near the bed which gave the room a slightly ominous mood. As she looked around, she concluded that she must have been in a couple's home because the bed had sides for two people. Her eyes wondered for a few more minutes until they stopped at a small wooden chair resting right beside her. Someone must have been watching over her as she slept. She needed the opportunity to show her hosts her gratitude for permitting her to sleep in their bedroom.

The opportunity presented itself when there was a quick knock on the white expensive-looking door which later swung open slowly. Rouge's jaw dropped and a terrified look spread across her tan face when she witnessed who exactly knocked on and opened that door.

"EEK! Y-You're..." Her turquoise eyes panned up as she viewed the woman standing before her until she stopped at the face. "Ilesa!" The silver-haired CPU frowned at her tone. Why the heck was this gyaru acting up so early in the freaking morning? She was now regretting everything she had done up to now. Not wanting to yell at her without knowing the full story, she just closed the door and sighed before returning to the wooden chair beside her patient. "Yes and is that a problem?"

"You're damn right it's a problem!" Rouge barked at her. Even though it was short, the time she spent around Ilesa wasn't a pleasant one. Especially after seeing her goddess form in action. "Get the hell out of here! How did you even get inside?!"

"This is my Basilicom." She responded, her voice completely toneless. Rouge was going to say something, but then she realized, who else would've saved her? Of course, this would be Ilesa's Basilicom. If she were with Plutia, the sleepy girl would've been latching onto her as soon as she woke up. Noire wouldn't be any different, although she would be more reluctant about it. And Blanc's Basilicom looks nothing like this. She really wanted to slap her forehead right about now.

"Oh... Whoops..." She rubbed the back of her head while chuckling, desperately trying to kill her last comment. She still couldn't believe she asked such a stupid question. "A-Anyway..." She said as a means to put that little moment behind them. "Thanks for bringing me here..."

"It was nothing." The flat-chested goddess said as she ran her hands along the plastic toy birds resting on her shoulders. "Even if I don't have a great liking for you, I won't sit back and watch another CPU die of Share Withdrawal." Rouge jumped a tad bit when she heard the words 'Share Withdrawal'. The Temporary Planeptune CPU was surprised that she was able to figure that out. It only made the number of questions she had about Ilesa advance.

"Wait, so you knew about that? How did save me from it?"

"I gave you some of my own Share Energy." She answered, still staying as emotionless as the wall nearby her. "It was very nice of you to give my Blanc some of your faith, but I wouldn't have had you done it if it meant you would lose your own." Rouge wanted to tell Ilesa that placing her faith in Blanc wasn't the reason why she fainted, but she knew she couldn't. It would only surface more problems.

"Ilesa, you shouldn't have done that..." Rouge solemnly looked down as her grip on the bed sheets got tighter. She didn't think that holding back information would be this difficult for her. Of course, Ilesa didn't notice this, but a small part of her wanted Ilesa to notice. "I can't explain it, but it's my own fault, not Blanc's."

"...Speaking of Blanc, you must now return the favor, Red." Ilesa folded her arms as she shifted her position in the chair. Rouge backed away when the fair-skinned CPU moved in closer, their faces inches apart. Ilesa got up and threw one leg over Rouge's body, straddling her waist. Her face did not show any signs of nervousness or embarrassment. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and she already mentally prepared herself.

Rouge's face heated up as she felt a blush working its way to her cheeks. She tried to back away further but was stopped when her back squeezed against the headboard of the bed. She knew of the girl's vicious side when transformed and she was not willing to fall prey to Ilesa and deal with Iris Heart later. She had just recovered for fuck's sake.

"Ilesa... What's up?"

"When you transformed, you said that you were going to do some things to my Blanc." The older CPU's fists curled as they laid on top of her thighs. "I won't allow it. I have thought about it long and hard and I am minded to take Blanc's place!" She couldn't let Rouge have Blanc's first, that was supposed to be **her** responsibility. If she had to sacrifice her own virginity to secure Blanc's, she was way more than willing. "I know about your extra appendage."

Not completely comprehending, Rouge hoisted the covers off of her body and recognized that she was not wearing her common seifuku once she studied her own appearance. She was dressed in some sort of gray pajamas that conveniently fit her like a warm glove. She couldn't say that she was embarrassed, as she was used to other people looking at her thing, but for some reason, it made her uncomfortable to understand that Ilesa examined it. "I can't make any promises, Ilesa... It's my written destiny to get into every CPU's pants... including Blanc."

"I can't make any promises, Ilesa... It's my written destiny to get into every CPU's pants... including Blanc's."

"But Blanc does not wear pants, therefore making your sentence unreliable and false," Ilesa answered monotonously. Maybe humor wasn't a thing she got. "If you refuse to answer me properly, then I must stimulate you and let your penis do the communicating." With one hand, Ilesa somehow tore the sheets off of Rouge's body, leaving the already partially helpless CPU vulnerable. Sliding down the ravenette's pajama shorts along with her black panties, the futanari's poor soft tool sprang out. Astounded, Ilesa gently revolved the half-erect meat-rod in her capable hands, gazing at it as it grew to an appropriate size and solidity for love-making.

With one hand, Ilesa somehow tore the sheets off of Rouge's body, leaving the already partially helpless CPU vulnerable. Sliding down the ravenette's pajama shorts along with her black panties, the futanari's poor soft tool sprang out. Astounded, Ilesa gently revolved the half-erect meat-rod in her capable hands, gazing at it as it grew to an appropriate size and solidity for love-making.

The poor gyaru could not enjoy Ilesa's brief treatment as she was afraid that things were about a turn for the worse. Who knows what that sadistic CPU can do when she gets the chance? She did not want to end up like Akudaijin. He was reasonably begging for mercy and he wasn't even being harassed sexually like she was. Once her member reached its limit in length, Rouge found it hard to sit back and relax as her fear for her dick's protection was steadily strengthening.

Ilesa lowered her head as she laid the unyielding cock in her warm mouth, deliberately humming to translate vibrations into the entirety of the phallus which Rouge visibly relished with rolled eyes. "I-Ilesa~! Stop it~! If you don't stop..."

"I-Ilesa~! Stop it~! If you don't stop..."

The Auroran's grip tightened on the sheets and she started to push her length down Ilesa's throat, seemingly forgetting about her whole 'try not to enjoy this' task. Aggressively, Rouge leaned forward and settled her hands on top of Ilesa's silver hair, forcing her to take more in while she groaned ecstatically. Deepthroating the CPU's appendage, Ilesa remained stoic, not gagging or even flinching. It was an amazing sight and feeling for Rouge who's legs were shaking furiously.

Then the drive commenced. Rouge's meaty wet dick slid smoothly against the soft exterior of Ilesa's consensually damp tongue. The excitement was astonishing, the calm and petite girl knew what she was doing for someone with ostensibly no sexual passion. Her tongue was sumptuous, it curled and swished and crushed the futanari's member, giving Rouge the most incredible fellatio of her life.

Just when the ravenette imagined that it couldn't get any better than this, she felt expressive fingers enter her slightly dripping cunt transferring a wave of ecstasy throughout her whole being. She started rolling back and forth and when her desire turned into need, she assembled the power to get on top, forcing Ilesa onto her back as she descended into the softness of the bed. Rouge pinned Ilesa's hands down and repeatedly slammed her dick inside, occasionally letting the most vehement moans escape.

Meanwhile, Ilesa endured and encouraged Rouge's motions by vigorously bowing her head, directing her phallus down the surreal and unbelievably convulsing gorge. If Rouge could compare it to anything, it'd be a woman's snatch. The way Ilesa's throat performed was way too comparable to a vagina and it felt uniformly as great.

So it was no wonder why Rouge's pressures grew erratic as she felt the reaction in her balls mature strikingly. "Uaaa~!" The futanari's throbbing cock leaped out from Ilesa's glutinous lips and she blasted the unemotional CPU's face with her viscous white fluid. It was really stunning for the both of them when Ilesa quickly jolted back and moaned with a cute, "Nah~"

When her lust vanished and her sense recovered, Rouge's hold on Ilesa loosened and she shot off of her. "Whoops...! I'm sorry, l-l-l-let me clean that off for you...!" Rouge stuttered as she reached over to the nightstand to grab some tissues from the tissue box. Ilesa halted her and flipped Rouge onto her back once again, an evil glint in her red eyes.

Those evil red eyes soon turned into more sinister pink ones with power buttons because Rouge was met with Turquoise Heart, a rude grin worn on her face and her bodysuit nowhere in sight, exposing her gloriously built and naked body to Rouge. "It's completely fine, baby. Besides, this time you're gonna shoot that hot sticky cum in here~" She slowly bent back and opened her vulva with her slender fingers, its sweet clear nectar trickling out and onto cock it was being hovered above. "My pussy~"

Turquoise eyes deflected but squeezed shut once their owner heard the arousing sounds of Turquoise Heart opening and closing her lower lips teasingly. The instantaneous shift in personality was way too much for her. Not to mention that Rouge wasn't used to this kind of situation. "As inviting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline..." The Ileshnian goddess pouted, actualizing a beam dagger and holding it to Rouge's neckline. "And why's that, baby? Don't you want to ravish my heavenly goods with that thick juicy cock~?"

Ilesa's dirty talk echoed in the athletic girl's mind, making her head swirl woozily. Still refusing to look directly at her partner, she struggled giving an answer. "Y-You're not doing this on your own accord... You're only doing this because you want me to not go after Blanc, b-but I'm going to do it either way..."

"How wrong you are~!" Turquoise Heart laughed maniacally until she felt a minor pain in her stomach. Swiping a finger across the bottom of her eye to wipe away the tears that were threatening to come down, she got up in Rouge's face again and licked the trembling CPU's thick bottom lip.

"You see, my little doll... Ever since I saw **that picture** ... I've been wanting to wrap my pussy around your dick to drain your balls~! I've always liked females... but when I saw that you were a female AND you had that extra part... I needed you~! Why do you think I'm the one who took you after you fainted?" (Refer to Chapter 6 for "that picture")

A sweat drop chased down Rouge's face and she was so frightened that she believed her eyes might've popped out of her head if she unfolded them any further. This was completely insane to discover. No one had ever needed her like this, it solely added fuel to the fire of her intense confusion. Thankfully but not thankfully, her stretched eyes shut when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

She glanced down and examined Ilesa's dagger tracing down her stomach, leaving a path of blood anywhere it moved. Her fear simply heightened when she discerned that she couldn't actuate her body. It truly hurt as her heart pounded harder than it has ever pounded. She couldn't wrap her head around anything. All she saw was Turquoise Heart, her face red with blush and her grin broadening by the second.

"Dammit, why...?! Don't you like Blanc...?! Pl-Please...! Let me go...!"

Her slow pink tongue wiggling on the sharp blade smeared in Rouge's blood, the girl with the hair color matching her name giggled in a disturbing style before completely adjusting to an impatient expression. "Blanc is someone I love with all of my heart. You're different. I only want to fuck... You're not leaving here until I either have your blood in my mouth or your cum in my womb. The choice is yours, baby~" Refusing to succumb to Turquoise Heart's intimidation, Rouge clenched her teeth and attempted to throw herself forward. "I choose neither!" Roaring, the gyaru was enveloped in her transformation light, but the light promptly powered off, much to her confusion.

"What theー"

Reaching her limit of tolerance, Turquoise settled her hands on Rouge's thighs behind her and dropped her weight. What ensued next was moaning, shaking, and a really indecent fury of sounds and expressions. Turquoise Heart's hymen was hit, but instead of tearing up from the pain, she savored it. The face she made said it all and when

The face she made said it all and when Rouge felt the cap of her dick knock Turquoise Heart's virgin womb, she knew it was all over. After relishing the size and sheer feeling of Rouge's member, Ilesa glanced down to meet the pitiful look of the one who took her virginity and the sadness on her face only made her happier. "Don't look at me like that~ I'll cum~"

"Please don't do this, Ilesa...!" Rouge begged desperately, overlooking the fact that Ilesa's untouched insides were really warm and slippery, not to mention euphoric. Turquoise Heart plummeted onto Rouge's chest, her smooth curved B cups getting wrapped by Rouge's outsized D cups. Their aware nipples were clearly rubbing against one another, translating unexplainable chills to their adjacent breasts.

The sadistic CPU started riding Rouge in the reverse missionary position, enthusiastically moving her hips to her own rhythm. "Fuuuck! Your dick is so big and it feels so good!"

Down underneath blanketing her eyes was Rouge, who still fully endured the tingling blows whenever her front would be rammed into by Turquoise Heart's and would respond with a low moan. The arm that covered her eyes was gradually moving away, indicating Rouge's permission progressing.

The whole situation was not typical. If someone were to walk in it would look like Ilesa was the one with the cock as she had Rouge's knees bent while she held both her ankles and thrusted into the gyaru. This was established to be a good thing however as both of the goddesses noticed the uptick in satisfaction and enjoyment.

"Look... Who's decided... to unco-cover... their eyes...!" Turquoise Heart beamed at the sight. She was gleefully pounding away onto Rouge's hard-on and it was a gratifying thought to know that she was doing an exceptional job.

She could feel the futanari's penis swelling inside her and at the extremely rare occurrence where the tip would strike that one sensitive place was just the most mind-numbing thing to undergo.

On the other end, Rouge wasn't any different. Ilesa must've never touched herself or something because out of every orifice she had ever encountered, hers was unmistakably the tightest. It was rather stimulating seeing Turquoise Heart look so passionate while she took her. The sight of her breasts wobbling while tinier ones pushed against them and her sweat mixing with the one who was fucking her was something to die for.

She quickly decided it was time and started thrusting her hips upwards to reach hers, startling Turquoise Heart who stopped her motions to react. And that she did, her eyes immediately rolling to the back of her head and her slick drool messily dropping down to the spectacularly bare chest of her mate, Ilesa's goddess form was in utter heaven.

Whenever Rouge's swollen balls patted Turquoise Heart's lower half vigorously, the Ileshnian goddess's ample exposed rump would jiggle profoundly, creating libidinous and salacious slapping noises from their naked flesh. Turquoise Heart noticed this and stopped her bouncing, briefly rolling her lower half in circular motions, twisting and bumping Rouge's cock around her velvety interiors.

They both look at each other, taking turns doing various actions that would elicit a face of total elation from the other. As Rouge's legs wrapped around the turquoise-haired goddess, her toes folded forward from the way her companion's snatch swallowed her deep. Her moans were as instantaneous as Turquoise Heart's bounces on her cock. The force of Turquoise Heart's bouncing spread throughout the Auroran goddess's entire body, plump areas on her skin rippling upon contact. Ilesa ascended and descended on Rouge like this for many more minutes until the Ileshnian's actions got frantic and panicky.

"Red~ I'm gonna cum soon~!" She suddenly exclaimed while moaning like a dying hound. "Fill me up~! I want your cum~!" Her legs were getting tired and she could feel the pressure building in her stomach.

Hearing this, Rouge put all the energy she didn't use in the beginning to work and did most of the thrusting from there on. Turquoise Heart smiled, eyes filled with tears and tongue out like a bitch in heat. "Yeeees! This is what I wanted~! Fuck me like you own me~!"

The couple locked fingers, staring deep into each other's lust-filled eyes as they felt themselves reaching the edge. As a finishing effort, Turquoise Heart tightened and strained down on her cock as laboriously as she could, ending in her back arching and her mouth agape. Her fleshy thighs spanking against Rouge's as she knew what was ensuing. Ilesa's goddess form cried exultantly as she tensed up, her vaginal muscles clasping around Rouge's dick as she begins spasming orgasmically. She was undergoing her first time cumming and it was an incredible feeling that couldn't compare to anything she's ever done prior.

"Ilesa...! Cum, cumming~! It's here~!"

The spasms provoked **everything** to fluctuate including her insides which symbolized Rouge's incoming climax. And the climax was something unreal. Rouge's cock erupted inside of Turquoise Heart, permeating her womb to the brim with her white essence. Rouge's mouth rolled like a wave when she came, her tongue equally as saturated as Ilesa's as she spat all over herself. Holding hands, the two stayed as one, Rouge's meat rod irregularly expelling thick semen into Turquoise Heart like she wanted.

Pulling out was not necessary as Rouge's flabby pulsating cock dropped out through Turquoise Heart's slit, an overabundance of almost luminous white liquid leaking out of Ilesa's unfolded pussy and onto Rouge's crotch subsequently.

 **「ILESA'S LILY RANK WENT UP! 1** ⭆ **5** **」**

 _Why did it increase by four levels?_ The futanari looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. She snapped back to reality when Turquoise Heart let go of her hands.

After regaining the ability to speak, the Ileshnian deactivated HDD and returned to the smaller form known as Ilesa. She purposely rapidly jabbed her dagger around Rouge's head, forcing the poor girl to stay still unless she wanted to lose an eye or worse. She used her other hand to rest her head in and smiled in a cute fashion. "If you tell anyone about what just happened, I will have to eliminate you. Understand, baby~?"

Rouge seized her breath and vocalized in a strained manner. "Y-Y-YEEES...! JUST PUT DOWN THE DAGGER, OKAY...?!"

 **「** **LEVEL CLEARED」**


	13. Before You Know It!

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO**

 **Level 13: Before You Know It!**

* * *

 **Rouge**

It's about time this story went back to my perspective.

Anyways, after the intense... activity I participated in with Ilesa, her Oracle kicked us out of the Basilicom for being too loud. It's a good thing she walked in when she did, otherwise explaining to her why I was naked in bed with her CPU would have been major trouble. Seeing as we had nowhere else to really go, we decided to travel to Planeptune since it was the closest nation from Ilesa's. According to her, I had been out cold for a whole two weeks and the only person to ever visit me was Blanc although it was against her own accord.

Everyone else has gone two weeks without their required dose of me. They must've been crying their eyes out.

Hehehe.

"Why are you grinning so widely?" asks Ilesa as she leads the way, her toneless voice breaking my reverie.

"I'm grinning?!" I cover my wide mouth with my hands, looking up at her with eyes of embarrassment. "Why did you say it like that? Is it creepy...?"

"No. You just look like a massive pervert. If your lust isn't satisfied, we can go behind that bush over there." To accentuate her suggestion, she points over to a cluster of soft green bushes not too far from where we're standing.

"H-Hell no! What kind of girl do you think I am?!"

"I meant you could do it yourself." She shoots me a smirk. "What? You thought... that...? You really are a no good pervert."

And you're a no good sadist. Words sting, you know?

What the...?!

All of a sudden, she begins running off. Not wanting to be left behind, I chase after her and when I get close enough, she turns her head back in my direction and puts on a disgusted face that obviously is forced.

"Ew. A pervert exhibitionist is chasing me. Get away from me," she says with very little emotion or tone.

"Stop! Hearing that from Noire or anyone else doesn't mean anything, but hearing that from you hurts me emotionally for some reason!"

"Ew. Now **it's** talking to me. Why am I so unlucky?"

You're the unlucky one?! You're the one who forced yourself on me and called me names!

"STOP IT!" I ardently yell once she gets too far for her to hear me clearly.

"Gosh. You all are so loud," a voice complained from behind a tree. Stepping from said tree was a young woman with long black hair in pigtails held by blue ribbons in a very showy gray outfit.

"Noire? I was just talking about you!"

"Hm? You better not have been saying anything bad about me." She folds her arms and looks at Ilesa and me, more specifically what we're doing. "You two seem closer than usual. What happened in the two weeks of your absence?"

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning," I answer.

"Do not worry, Lady Noire. I have been taking care of her for the past two weeks. It was my pleasure," Ilesa states while bobbing Noire a curtsy.

She obviously doesn't take that so well...

"N-N-No! No need to be so formal! We're rivals... N-Noire is fine and a simple handshake is an okay greeting...!"

Sighing, Ilesa leans against a tree while shaking her head. "Blanc was right. You are dishonest and improper."

"What?! What did that little girl say about me?! I'M improper?!"

Oh, no... Not again...

"Yes. If I recall correctly, those are things she said."

"So she still likes talking about me?! Ha! I shouldn't even stress it! She can say whatever she wants! It only helps her relieve herself of the fact that she's the incompetent one of us all!" Noire places her hands on her hips and laughs noisily as her shoulders shake up and down.

I thought this animosity would've died after we saved her and her nation, but I guess not.

"I'm incompetent?" a voice asked. Just as I predict, Blanc appears with her hammer in both hands and a glimmer of annoyance in her blue eyes. "You should really try to keep your little mouth quiet when you insult someone. Or else they might come for you and do it themselves. Just like I have."

"So you've finally shown up? If you're looking for a duel, I'll gladly put you in your place AGAIN," the Lastation CPU boasted.

"I can not allow that, Lady Noire," Ilesa chimes in. "I will enthusiastically give up Blanc if you can outshine me in an event of mortal combat!"

But we're all immortal... at least semi-immortal...

"I have a better idea," Noire tells before transforming into the cocky Black Heart. "How about I take both of you on at the same time? It should be no challenge for a CPU like me."

In conjunction with Noire, Blanc transforms prior to responding with, "You talk big for a lousy bitch! I don't even need Ilesa to help me!"

Ilesa changes and her current form, Turquoise Heart, seems to be more than ready to start, with an ill-disposed grin on her face and a threatening twinkle in her eyes. She powerfully thrusts her hip out to the side while settling a hand on said hip. "But regardless, I'll help you anyway. Then we can put my recently acquired knowledge to exponential use."

Wait... if they fight and do that... that means...

"Guys, wait!" I cry. "If you fight hear and people in the city start hearing you, Plutia's bound to come investigate in her not-so-happy-not-so-understanding goddess form! Then she'll have all four of our asses on mounted on the wall..."

The notion causes Blanc, Noire, and unexpectedly Ilesa to shudder in their boots helplessly. Blanc and Noire glance at me and then back at each other before simultaneously shaking hands and smiling strenuously.

"Let's call a cease-fire, **twintails**!"

"That's fine by me, p-p-p- **pal**!"

Phew... safe again, thanks to me!

"So," I start. "What draws you two to Planeptune? Got a request-o for me-o?"

"It's nothing like that," Blanc says, "I had some free time, so I've come to visit Plutia."

"I see. Well, you're a lot more honest about it than Noire. She's probably going to say something super trope-y~"

"Indeed. Lady Noire is a peculiar woman."

"That's not true!" Noire exclaims. "I've come to... show up, of course! It's only natural that I keep up my appearances! Or else the people of Planeptune might forget my face."

I don't think anyone can forget such a love-struck face...

"Alrighty then! Since we're all here for somewhat of the same reason, let's go together!" I cheer. "Like I always say, 'Stick together and you'll be fine, separate and you'll find yourself in a horrible situation full of death, destruction, chaos, and never-ending suffering!'"

"What a horrible saying..." the three of them respond in unison.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

"Plutia! Lady Histoire! I'm home!" I announce publically, entering the Basilicom. Noire, Blanc, and Ilesa collectively push pass me to make themselves comfortable in the room.

"Welcome baaaaack," Plutia's voice answers. "You're soooo late."

When I get the full view of the room, Histoire's nowhere in sight, but Plutia is. She is sitting on the floor, surrounded by two little babies; one with brown hair is resting soundly in her arms and one with strawberry blonde hair is reading a book while sucking her finger. Babies, huh?

"Well, I was out of it for a super duper long time. I'm at my best again, though! No need to worry about me!"

Plutia looks past me and smiles. "Noire, Ilesa, and Blanny are here too...! Welcome...!" The baby with the strawberry blonde hair drops her finger and begins wailing. "Uggggh... Waaaaaaah...!" With the brown-haired baby still in her lap, Plutia picked the blonde one off the floor and starts comforting her. "Aww, it's okay... They aren't scaaaary girls..."

"Aw, damn... I didn't make her cry, did I, Plutes?"

"I don't like crying kids," Blanc says.

How ironic...

"Shall I eliminate the crying child?" Ilesa asks.

"No! There's no need for that..." I look at the cute little baby and smile, tugging on the strands at the top of my hair that sticks up. "Don't cry, little girl~! Look at me, I have antennas~! So cool~!"

"Huh...? Hehehehehe..."

"Amaaaazing, Rougey...! You're sooo good with babies..."

"Hm? Nah, I was just doing what needed to be done."

"Plutia," Noire calls. "These two miniature humans circling you..."

"Huh? The baaaaabies...?"

Blanc defines the word, "Baby, a word used to denote one who was recently born into the world." Ilesa strokes her chin while staring at the child in Plutia's lap and repeats, "'Recently born into the world...'"

Recently born into the world... Wait...

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

The small blonde child that I just helped immediately begins to cry again, this time her cries are louder and without end. This time, Plutia takes her into her arms and attempts to calm her down while telling us, "Aaah! No yelling, pleeeeeeaaase..."

"Of course we're going to yell! Plutes, what the hell happened? When'd you get pregnant?"

"Huuuuuh?"

"Right!" Noire exclaims. "Why didn't you tell me? Whose are they?! Where is the father?!"

"Ummmmmmmmm..."

"There's only one person who could be the father..." Ilesa points her sharpened finger in my direction. "Lady Rouge!"

" _WHAT?! I'M THE FATHER?!_ " ( **Note:** Rouge asks this in English)

Noire, Blanc, and Ilesa all grab onto me at once and violently shake me while bombarding me with questions I couldn't really answer. "There was only that one time, right?! You guys never did it again after that, right?!" I hear Noire ask. Of course, we haven't! Well... there were some occurrences with her goddess forms...

"You weren't really sick, were you?! You were just trying to sneak out of taking care of your children! You're a terrible father!" Blanc tells me. I was sick! I was out cold for two weeks! And **I'm** the father?! No matter how you look at it, Plutia more dad-like than me!

"Even I cannot accept such a performance of cowardice. You must immediately spend time with your daughters!" Ilesa demands. Even in an important situation like this one, her words still sting like a bee...

"Ummmmm... everyooone...?"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I couldn't have impregnated Plutes! Look at the children, none of them look like me! They both have different hair colors!"

"Excuses, excuses! I was fairly lenient towards your misdemeanors but that ends today!" Noire shouts. "You better take responsibility and raise your children!"

"If you need a helping hand, we'll gladly lend you one, but you need to step up!" Blanc adds.

"I am delighted to hear that from you, Blanc," a child's voice speaks. "My, Rouge... what have you done to these girls now?"

"Eek!" I vociferate. "My daughters can talk?!"

"No, I am the one who asked that question, silly." Floating in the sky is a tome riding on a tiny little book. "I haven't seen you in a while, Rouge. You appear to be well again."

"Ah, Lady Histoire! You gotta help me! I can't return to my dimension now that I've had spawns with Plutia!"

"Spawns? Rouge... I recall explaining this to you already," Histoire states.

"It's not that I take them back home with me, is it?"

"No, no. In response to the incidents of more disappearing children, we are reopening the Basilicom's daycare!"

"Ah... so... they're not mine and/or Plutia's?"

"Nooo... I don't think I'm ready to be a mommy just yet, Rougeeeey..."

"I suppose I can understand why Rouge would be very discombobulated by this..." Histoire redirects her gaze on the three other CPUs in the room. "But you three, I assumed greater from you."

"W-Well, I knew it from the first second I walked in here. Rouge fell for it real good, huh?" Noire chuckles while in a sweat.

You say that, but you still haven't let go of me.

"What an embarrassing excuse..." the other two speak at the same time.

"This way!" the brown-haired baby suddenly shouts in a confident manner. The blonde baby responds with a muttered, "Um," and the two run off without ever looking back once. A disbelieving Plutia urgently (but very, very slowly) chases after them. "Waaaait! Noire, Blanny, Ilesa, heeeeelp...!"

"Why am I being dragged into this?" Noire whines.

"Don't complain. Just don't let those kids run away!" Blanc replies.

I watch as the three of them chase after the Plutia that's chasing after the children. With a light laugh, I look at the only person left in the room and in an instant, I remember something.

"Lady Histoire... I recall you saying something about 'reopening' the daycare. That must mean that you made the Basilicom one in the past?" I ask.

Instead of an immediate answer like usual, I'm presented with a sigh from the tome. She looks at Plutia who's playing with the kids and then back at me. "Perhaps it is about time that I tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"About the other CPU you saw when you first came here."

Reflecting back three years ago, I did make out another woman in the area after falling into Plutia's arms... It was dark to some extent, so I can't remember perfectly... I believe she had blonde hair that was about waist length...?

"Back then it was just Noire, Plutia, and I. We were receiving the same missing child reports so we opened up a daycare in the Basilicom. One of the kids we had looked after was the CPU that you met on the day you arrive. Over the years we took care of her, she and Plutia grew close and were soon inseparable. So you could imagine how Plutia must have felt when her parents arrived and eventually took her back home."

"Hm? If that's it, then why doesn't Plutia just track her down? I'm sure she could find her if she checked all of the citizens."

"That was the problem. It was as if she had disappeared from Gamindustri itself. No one has seen her ever since her parents retrieved her. On rare occasions where she hunts for Plutia, she will flee and will leave no hint on where she has gone. It was fortunate that you came when you did otherwise Plutia might have been killed by her. There was an unnatural surge in strength between that time they fought and the previous time."

"That doesn't really add up or anything. You said she and Plutia grew close, so why would she want to kill her friend?"

"Her reasons are unexplained at this point other than the fact that she wants to annihilate Plutia..."

"Wait! Now that I've had some time to recollect everything, I do remember her saying something about her mother and her father... Something about how they would be pissed about learning of this sort of crystal my Oracle gave me back in Hyper Dimension."

"Is it possible that you are referring to an Anti-Crystal?"

"Yes! That was the name of it! Did either you, Plutia or Noire convert this child into a goddess with a Goddess Memory?"

"No, neither of us did. If anyone were to become a goddess after Plutia, it would have been Noire before it would have been Peashy."

"So Peashy is her name... Then that brings up suspicion!" I cheerfully announce with a grin. "The supposed 'parents' of Peashy must have some sort of familiarity with the biology of goddesses. I don't know if it's the same in this dimension, but back in Hyper Dimension, my CPU friends and I did everything in our power to keep the Anti-Crystal away from public knowledge. Nevertheless, her 'human' parents know about the Anti-Crystals **and** they transformed their daughter into a goddess."

"I am can see the connection and I am following, but... what is your point?"

"My point is that Peashy's parents, more specifically her mother..." I smirk. "...is a goddess!" Wow, I am so cool! I delivered that line like a badass protagonist in some sort of anime!

"Could that be? Could another goddess in addition to the six that we are aware of possibly exist?"

Well, there is Vert... She **is** a potential suspect. After all, she longed for a little sister back in my dimension, it's probably the same situation here. "There's only one way to find out," I answer in advance of moving to the Basilicom's exit doors. It's time for me to get to work. Plutia comes back from the room holding both the brunette and the blondes in her hands. Together, Histoire's and my eyes look back at the girl who inquiringly tilts her head.

"Where are you going, Rougey...?" she asks as I stand in the open, holding one of the very large doors open. Noire, Blanc, and Ilesa soon appear behind the ditzy goddess, all breathing heavily with sweat pouring down their faces. Only when they see me in the doorway do they perk up.

"I'm going to bring back Peashy, even if I gotta do it with force," I tell her.

"Peashy...?"

"You aren't seriously going to let her, are you, Histoire?" Noire asks the tome. As a response, she nods her head and tells her that she is more than supportive of my decision.

"Don't worry..." I give them a reassuring thumbs up with my free hand and I say, "...I'll bring her back before you know it!"

With that said, I kick off the ground and race down to the direction of Planeptune's capital. I remember the looks on Plutia's and Noire's faces. Noire looked worried and she obviously didn't approve of me going on my own, but I something in me could tell that she wanted me to bring Peashy back. Seeing her best friend Plutia all super happy again would be something special to her. And Plutia, she didn't look as spaced-out like she usually did. Instead, she was incredulous. There's no way a simple girl like me could find and bring back Peashy in under a day, but she still hoped for it.

There is an immeasurable of excitement and anticipation in my speeding heart, and my steps are filled with hope and determination. Even with this new task that seems impossible now, there's only one thing and one thing only that I care about at the moment...

"...I SOUNDED SO FREAKIN' COOL!"

 **「LEVEL CLEARED」**

* * *

 **I have an important question for all of you.**

 **Seeing as the Ultra Dimension story isn't as interesting in my eyes... I would like to concurrently release chapters for both this story AND the story that comes after this which I've been working really hard on for the past four months.**

 **Should I do it? Please, let me know. Thank you!**

 **Thank you!**

 **-skullpopKYO**


	14. Powerful, Bountiful Yellow Heart

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO**

 **Level 14: Powerful, Bountiful Yellow Heart!**

* * *

 **Rouge**

As embarrassing as it is to admit, I ran out of the Basilicom trying to act like a badass while I forgot that I received no type of physical description of Peashy from Histoire and the others. I almost couldn't remember everything she said due to the stares of the CPUs as they watched me getting informed by Histoire. Their judgemental peering eyes made me feel so small...

Lesson learned... I will never act without thinking ever again.

According to the connected descriptions of Plutia, Histoire, and Noire, Peashy is a still a kid, standing underneath five feet. Her distinguishable features; two red hair bobbles that sit at the top of her short blonde hair and oversized paw gloves she always used to wear.

In my head, I saw somewhat of a clear picture of this Peashy girl as I envisioned her as some sort of lost girl who is really obedient to her elders and kind of polite.

Even after analyzing everyone's description, it only proved to be a frivolous use of time as I did not even need to spend much time finding Peashy.

Instead, she sort of found me. Although she couldn't exactly see me.

Pale and wavy blonde hair's being blown by the cool Planeptunian winds as I gaze at the floating woman's back. She has a fairly winsome body from behind; an unbelievably slim waist that puts mine to shame, hips that are close to my caliber in wideness, and a cute little rump that is being hugged tightly by a white bodysuit.

Everything adds up if being based on the day I first saw her. Her blonde hair remains the same in both color and length, her body looks the same albeit was very dark when we had our first encounter.

Peashy's goddess form scans every part the area excluding behind her which is where I am standing. For a goddess that overpowers the menacing and ruthless Iris Heart, she sure is pretty unobservant. I'm sure that I could probably ambush her from behind right now if I wanted to. But what would that do? If I ambush Peashy, I'll only make her desire to depart from us stronger.

I need to find a way to bring her back to Plutia and the others without being too lenient but also without being too forceful, if possible.

When I eventually work up a plan, I sharpen my focus and yell at the top of my lungs, "Hey!"

This provokes her and she turns her head around, facing my direction. Now looking into the radiant orange eyes of this child-faced woman, I bring up a hand a point a sharp finger at Peashy's goddess form. Loudly and clearly, I interrogate the goddess as she remains with her back facing me while she hovers in the sky above. I ask, "What are you doing here in Planeptune? Did you come back for Plutia?"

Instead of a verbal answer, a physical one is delivered. Seemingly at the speed of sound, Peashy's goddess form rushes into me, not giving me a chance to even see her move from the spot she was levitating in. When I feel her heavy body slam into mine, the scenery I'm looking at is consumed by blackness and a loud boom fills my ears.

Previously shut from the pain, I gradually open my eyes as numerous streams of light start overflowing my vision. Those streams of light are then swiftly eclipsed by a pink and white blob.

Something's blocking the sun...

My vision now clearing, my face brightens into an incandescent shade of red as I realize what kind of pink and white blob is blocking the sun. To be more specific, they are two round pink and white blobs blocking the sun that I swear I see sway with the direction of the passing wind.

Peashy's goddess form had violently tackled me to the ground and now, she is mere inches away from closing the slight divergence between our bodies. She's giving me a look that would make any human shiver in fear, but the only thing I can focus on is her... well...

H-Huge! She's a child but her breasts are huge! How does she fight?! Don't they get in the way?! Is that an Ultra Dimension thing?!

"You're that falling lady who had that thingy that mommy and daddy don't like," she says. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I..." I can not speak at the sight of her completely full and well-developed breasts spilling through her bodysuit more than they probably should be. Okay, calm down, Rouge... reassess the situation. You are face to face with the largest pair of pairs you have ever seen in your life, but they belong to the goddess form of a mere child. What exactly do I do in a situation like this?

"If you came to fight..." She raises her fist behind her, stretching out her arm covered in an elbow white glove and causing her already swelled breasts to follow the movement of her reeled back clenched hand. A white metal bracer with claws and red, blue, and yellow designs magically appears over her fist and shines under the sun's rays, preparing to knock me out cold. "...I won't lose to you!"

The sight of the large weapon slithers a cold chill up my spine and to avoid being hit, I scoot away with astonishing speed to put plenty of distance between me and the disproportionately full-bosomed girl. Now that there's an appropriate distance that won't lead up to any crazy but sexually ethical progressions, I tell her, "I should be asking you that! Why are you here in Planeptune?!"

"I need to finish off that lady! She'll only keep getting in mommy and daddy's way, so I need to finish her to make them happy!"

"They want Plutes dead? Peashy, who are your parents that you keep talking about?" I ask her while getting back to my feet.

"Peashy? Who's that? I'm Yellow Heart!" she corrects me before standing up as well. "Mommy is mommy. Daddy is daddy. That's it."

She's really fixated on keeping her information private. She's nothing like how I imagined her. But... is that necessarily a bad thing?

"Yellow Heart. Why do your parents want you to kill Pl... The lady?"

"I already told you! She keeps getting in mommy and daddy's way! I don't have time to explain it to you if you don't understand, but I need to find the lady!"

Yellow Heart squats down and scans the sky above her. With haste, her mechanical wings expand and she enters the sky. Before she can get away, however, I leap up and I grab onto one of her feet with a grip tight enough to not fall down. Now soaring through the air while dangling from Yellow Heart's foot, I attempt to crawl up her leg and onto her back, but she desperately tries to shake me off.

"Let go of me!"

"N-No! Even if you are someone Plutia cares about, I won't let you kill her!"

"Ploo? I don't know what you're talking about!"

As we sloppily sail through the afternoon sky, we find ourselves moving through a forest. An outstretched branch catches my attention and a plan comes to mind. Once Yellow Heart flies close enough to the branch, I firmly squeeze one of her teats and I use my other hand to catch onto the branch. Having been halted from her propulsion, Yellow Heart is tossed back into the grass, our bodies flicking the dust and dirt off of the ground and into the air.

The discomfort of crashing into the ground hinders me from getting up immediately and there is a tremble in my arms and legs as I try to make it back to my feet. Through the obscure clouds of dust and dirt, I hear Yellow Heart's childish voice yell, "What was that for? You almost killed me!" The dust clears and standing there is a perfectly fine Yellow Heart, not a scratch and speck of dirt on her.

"How are you not hurt? Did you see how fast you were flying?"

"I am hurt! You damaged my processor thingies! Now I don't get to fight that lady!" she pouts. "That's it! You got in my way too many times, now I need to beat you up!"

I stiffen as I watch Yellow Heart come closer with her bracers ready. Everything hurts. What more does she need to do to me... If her Processor Units were the only things that got damaged, does that make this Yellow Heart indestructible? Is this why Plutia had such a hard time beating her? No... now that I think about it, I'm stronger than Plutia... at least Red Heart is.

Still on my hands and knees, I transform and my injuries dissipate once I'm in my goddess form. I stand on guard with my blade in front of me. "No matter how pornographic your body is, I won't go down without a fight, darling! Whether it be with one hand lost or two, I **will** bring you back to Plutia!"

Running through the grass in my direction, Yellow Heart lets out a war cry as she jumps into the sky, building momentum. Her two bracers come down and clash with my sword. For a child, she's extraordinarily heavy as I feel my legs shaking from the weight behind pushed onto them. When I think up a strategy to counter this, she kicks herself off of my weapon and glides to the right. Taking my two-handed weapon into one hand, I slash right, but Yellow Heart is nowhere to be found.

"You're too slow!" she calls.

"UGH!" She rams her shoulder into my back and the agony almost causes me to drop my weapon. Before I can fall, I tighten my grasp and I slash behind me but again, she disappears before I can make contact. From behind me, I hear a foot being placed into the ground and without hesitation, I toss my sword in that direction. I manage to spear my sword through her shoulder and she soars backward, crashing into a cluster of trees.

"AHHHHH!" she screams in a disturbing style as she is forcibly pinned to the tree's trunk.

Shit! Did I seriously hurt her?! "Peashy!"

When I call out her human form's name, her screams are replaced by the giggles of a child and she effortlessly takes my sword out of her shoulder. Seeing as there still isn't a single scratch on her and there isn't even a wound in her shoulder, she must have feigned that look of pain and that scream.

She isn't taking any damage...!

"Wow, lady. You're super weak. But you lost your toy so that means I win the game!"

With speed that makes it look like she's teleported, Yellow Heart steps in front of me and cuts four lines into my skin with an uppercut and sends me rushing into the air. She meets me up there and wounds me with the claws of her bracers by delivering a barrage of punches to my body.

The throbbing and stinging is so severe that my screams lose their sound and are outplayed by Yellow Heart's giggles. She might be the most frightening opponent I have ever gone up against. Even when she notices that me, a goddess, is profusely oozing blood from her body, she isn't concerned because like she said, she only sees this duel...

...as a game.

Once her semi-unending bombardment of lightning-fast punches ceases, she clutches my neck with one hand and lifts me up to keep me from falling. "This is fun! Hahahahaha! And down you go!"

With her free arm, she makes arm circles and bonks me upside the head, sending me further and further down to the ground.

Only, I don't end up crashing into the ground. Instead, I harshly collapse into a nearby body of water and I descend into its depths... The blue lukewarm liquid is dyed red by the essence of my injuries and I retire to my human form, losing consciousness slowly.

 **「ROUGE」has fainted.**


	15. VertGratitude

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO**

 **Level 15: Vert;Gratitude**

* * *

 **Rouge**

I swear... I'm experiencing some heavy déjà vu... Who's house have I ended up in now?

Elegant, brown, tidy, comfortable... and vibey? Those are just a few adjectives to describe the room I'm in right now. I have to say, it feels kind of awkward to be sitting here in just my pajamas. Speaking of which, how did whoever find me get my pajamas? Ew... did I get rescued by a stalker-fan? I knew this day would come. Nessui warned me about my stalker-fans. They do weird really stuff when they think about you... read adult comic books about you, write dirty stories about you, draw you with oversized breasts doing lewd things... eugh. I hope they didn't get a hard-on from dressing me in my pajamas while I was sleeping...

No, wait. People that appalling wouldn't live in a place like this. This is almost like a mansion from the looks of it. It has decorative walls, this bench that I'm sitting on is thin, green, and spotless, and plastered around the room are pictures of BL. This is definitely a graceful and sophisticated hoーwait, what? Pictures of BL?

I stare at the golden framed pictures all around the room and every single one of them is some sort of depiction of BL. They all illustrate different situations such as two boys kissing, two boys cuddling, two boys **almost** kissing, and... wow... there is no mistake... this is the room of a hardcore fujoshi/fudanshi!

Still, does this person have to be so open about it? Looking at someone else's hormonal pleasure sources makes me feel weird!

"Ah, so you've woken up," a sultry voice from the doorway interrupts my thoughts. "I was wondering why you weren't in bed."

"Eh?! Vert?!"

She giggles.

"Yes, it is I. Were you expecting another?"

"N-Not really..." Now that I think about it... wasn't my Vert a fujoshi too? I really didn't visit Vert that often... I need to start doing that. "You have quite the hobby, Vert."

"Hm? Oh, you're referring to my pictures. However, it is only one of my many womanly recreations."

"So you say..." This is just like talking to my Vert... There isn't even a shred of tension in our conversations and we both keep up a formal appearance. It's like chatting with a real understanding older sister. I need to do this more often when I eventually go back home. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever."

"I'm doing quite all right. Last night I was successful in my raid!"

I hope you're talking about raiding your game and not raiding me...

"But I didn't bring you here to be interviewed," she says. "What had happened to you? At the hour I found you, you were covered in series injuries not to mention you were face down in a bloody lake near Planeptune. If I had not been taking a stroll at the time, surely you would have ended up with a permanent Game Over from blood loss."

"I bled?! B-But I'm a goddess, goddesses don't bleed!" I assure her.

"What kind of nonsense are you spouting? Goddesses **do** bleed. We're just like humans. In fact, we are not that far off from them."

"N-No!" I deny.

Did I lose my former position as an actual goddess?! I...I...I can't accept that!

"You all may bleed, but I shouldn't be able to! I'm a pure goddess! I wasn't born human like the rest of you!"

Vert scrunches up her face. It appears that she doesn't understand what I'm talking about and why I'm getting so disheartened over this situation.

"Such a thing does not exist. If you are a goddess today, then you were a human at some point."

Part of me just wants to scream, 'but I'm not from here!' but if I do that, I'll only make things more complicated and there's a chance she won't believe me. There's no point in telling her something if it'll just seem like the imagination of a delusional little girl. What the hell, why is this so frustrating?!

"B-B-But..." I'm fresh out of counters.

"If you are done with your sudden outburst, I have questions I want to ask you," the CPU interrupts me. "I shall ask you again; what happened to you?"

I don't give her an answer. Not because I'm trying to be a bitch and get back at her for interrupting me, but because if the fact that my worthiness as a goddess has plummeted hurts. At least, it has plummeted in my eyes. What made me different from a human now that I was susceptible to things like bleeding? Who knows what else can probably happen to me now...

Shaking her head and sighing, Vert walks closer to me and sits beside me on the bench after I scoot over to make some room for her. The weight of her body equalizes the depressed parts of the seat and she effectively causes me to sit up straight. When I glance at her to question her actions, she flashes me this playful smile.

"I see you aren't quite ready to answer my question. Very well. I shall go make us some green tea. In the meantime, I want you to carefully think of an acceptable response to my question. Understand?"

At my nod, Vert affectionately strokes the hairs on my head. Her touch makes me feel a little better, but the thought of my reduced value transcends that joy.

After that, I sat in the empty room for almost an hour before she returned. In that time, I was wondering how I should explain the situation to her without it making me look like I'm crazy.

This lead to me making the hard decision that I wouldn't tell her of my being from another dimension.

It would only create more complications than there already were and I really didn't need to stress of that. Not now at least. Maybe sometime in the future.

But what's the point? I'm never coming back to Ultra Dimension no matter how much I want to... It just isn't possible.

"Are you ready now?" she asks as she places a saucer with a beautiful white and gold trimmed teacup on the glass coffee table in front of us.

Ignoring the intense heat from the cup, I wrap my fingers along the base of the cup and I bring it to my lips, sipping down all my apprehensions before finally opening up to Vert. It's funny how the woman I knew the least would've ended up being the one I would grow close to.

"I was helping a friend out... She was looking for someone so I believe I could've brought that someone back to her. It turns out that this someone became influenced by evil and was seeking out to kill my friend. I foolishly I could believe the someone in their most powerful state... no... they were damaged before the fight, so she wasn't even at full power... and then she kicked my ass brutally and threw me in the water like a pebble. Then I'm assuming you found me sometime later."

Thinking back on the event hurts... How is Yellow Heart that strong? Does she even have any Shares?

"Correct, I did find you. The scent of blood was very strong and I went to investigate. I'm also the one who healed you although I am not very proficient in healing magic. I'm surprised I was able to do so much for you."

Hearing her say that makes me feel even worse...

I cautiously rest my partially bandaged head on Vert's bare shoulder, leaning on it for support and comfort. These negative emotions that I'm experiencing are killing me... This is definitely one of the most bizarre trips I have ever taken. Being quiet and genuine like this makes me wonder what's going on back at home. I wonder how Nessui is feigning over my absence... I wonder what my Vert is doing about my absence... I wonder what all of the nations are doing about my absence...

Especially Neptune...

No! Reader! Don't jump to conclusions! I'm not saying that Neptune is the most important to me, that's a blatant lie. They're all important to me. It's just that... I've seen all the other CPUs except her... so she isn't really apart of any of my recent memories. It makes a little sad...

And hell... the whole reason why I'm able to think about this is due to Vert saving me. If I wasn't so stupid and oblivious, I wouldn't have needed her saving.

"And here you go saving me again while I've given you nothing... I owe you everything... Thank you for saving me, Vert... I really mean it."

"Don't mention it. You already are giving me something, assuming you haven't told your friends of my true identity."

Somehow, I manage a laugh and I shake my head. "Not at all. Your secret's safe with me."

"I am relieved to hear that." She smiles.

This is nice. I wish every day could be as calm and relaxing as this one. All my troubles from earlier are slowly dissolving and I feel the most mellow than I have been in a while.

"Now that that is done. Shall I accompany you back to Planeptune?" she asks.

"I'm not gonna lie... It'd be awesome if you would. We can talk some more as we go."

"Wonderful. It's already pretty dark outside, so we should hurry."

I regretfully leave Vert's warmth and move to her rack... coatrack (you pervs) to get my hanging hoodie. Checking the pockets, I'm relieved to find the Anti-Crystal still there and in great shape. It appears that there's still some blood stains on my hoodie but it's nothing I can't fix when I get home.

"All right, let's go~!" I cheer as I rush out of the door. Looking over my shoulder I see Vert trying to catch up with me. Whatever she did to my body really works because I feel weightless! It's like I was never injured to begin with!

"W-Wait! I'm afraid my blessings do not allow me to run so fast...!"

 **「L** **EVEL CLEARED」**


	16. Red and Green (Lemons)

**We have a Twitter now - skullpopKYO**

 **Level 16: Red and Green**

* * *

 **Rouge**

"I'm sorry," I finally apologize. "I didn't know that would happen."

Vert shakes her head, her wet locks dumping small water pellets onto the floor. "There's no need to apologize. You didn't know and we're still alive, correct?"

"I guess that's true..."

After I raced out of Vert's Basilicom to Planeptune, it started raining hard. It didn't just stop at rain either. Winds strong enough to knock me over soon arrived and I even heard some heavy thunder. Vert was trying to get me to stop running, but I couldn't hear her and I thought that we could make it to Planeptune before the storm got too bad. But that was inconsiderate of me. Vert would've had to return after she dropped me off and that would mean I would've left her in the rain to fend for herself.

It wasn't until Vert entered her goddess form and grabbed me, bringing me back to the Basilicom to wait out the storm. She and I got soaked in the process and at the moment we were each doing our own things to pass the time and help ourselves.

I was sitting on the floor while using a wooden washboard and a steel bucket to clean the blood stains off my hoodie. It looks like I didn't have to wait to get back to Planeptune to wash it. However, we could've washed it another way but Vert's automatic washing equipment had to be broken at a time like this. Not that I'm blaming her. There **are** other methods of washing your clothes after all.

Normally, Vert would be locked up in her room playing whatever type of video game, but the storm made her internet connection not fare so well. Instead, she was in the living room with me, using a green and black towel to dry herself off. After I would finish cleaning my hoodie, her clothes would be next as she just finished taking a shower. I never thought that I would end up washing the clothes of someone not in my family, but I guess this was one way to repay her.

I have to say, cleaning clothes manually is hard work. I'm almost sweating as much as I do whenever I do my morning workout routines. How did people from the past do this sort of thing on the daily?!

The sounds of the occasional thunder, the passing winds, the pelting rain, the rusty washboard, and the splashing water hushes extensive conversation from the two of us, although I can't help but think that the reason we aren't talking is since she's mad because I got her wet.

"Veー"

"This storm is rather harsh, is it not?"

Phew... It looks like she isn't mad...

"Yes, it is. Do you think we can blast some type of laser into the sky and make the storm cease?"

"It is possible, but by the time we finish building such a thing, the storm would have already passed."

"Hehe, I guess so."

"However, I won't deny such an invention's convenience at a time like this." She sighs. Now that Vert's the one who started the conversation, I don't feel so awkward looking at her anymore.

As I finish cleaning my hoodie, I stare at Vert intently as she tenderly presses the soft green towel against her slender neck, gradually applying pressure allowing for the towel to soak up the drops of water trickling down her fair skin. I don't take my eyes off her as I grab whatever's next on the pile of clothes to be washed. I place said article of clothing into the soapy bucket and I start to lather it up.

I admire the impressive sight of loose strands of Vert's golden hair sticking to her moistened and clear skin like how wet string sticks to almost any surface. The globules of water that aren't hungrily swallowed by her thirsty towel races out of harm's way to her voluptuous cleavage and commingles with a semi-transparent light blue tank top that acts as underwear.

Vert's tanktop sticks to her body like how her hair sticks to her skin, and her form is revealed through the fabric. The top doesn't perfectly curve over her breasts and sort of sticks out in two places, hinting at her lively nipples that brush just underneath the thin material. I never imagined such a mundane situation would make me think of something so filthy.

"We would be able to take you home sooner."

I swear, it's like the slightest movement can free her breasts from their containers. Maybe I should get Vert to jump or something, just to make sure everything bounces correctly. I can't tell her I'm just doing it to feed my lust for her body.

But that's wrong. I shouldn't be interested in a girl for her body... Overlooking her fantasy-like figure, Vert is a very attractive woman. She's intelligent and rational, quick with decisions, and she has made her name for herself on the internet that doesn't correlate with her position as a CPU like myself. I've said it plenty of times, but if I wouldn't want Vert as a lover, I'd definitely want her as an older sister.

Continuing to gaze at Vert's unreal body, she finally makes her way down to her stomach. She lifts up her trimmed top a little from the bottom, granting me a magnificent view of her underboob which could turn into full exposure if she were to lift her shirt up a little more. Her working arm pushes one large breast over the other, squishing them together before my very eyes. Once they touch, a single line of water races from between her valley and is gracefully caught by a single swipe of the towel across her abdomen.

"Is there something you are looking at, Rouge?"

Damn, I got cocky...

"Nothing... I was looking at the wall behind you," I lie and avert my eyes as I can feel my face getting red.

"While washing my panties?"

"Eh?" I haven't looked once at what I was cleaning since I finished on my hoodie. Now that I looked, I feel pretty stupid and a little embarrassed. Here I am... sitting on the floor... washing Vert's green string panties with black trimmings. It's not like I can say 'I'm washing all of your clothes' because the only thing sitting in that large bucket is a small pair of panties and a small pair of panties alone. Her dress could even fit in the bucket with the amount of space I left. What the hell am I thinking? I apologize once again, "Please forgive me..."

In a very mature fashion, Vert places her hand in front of her mouth and giggles delightedly, the breasts I was so focused on lightly jumping to the rhythm of her sounds. "Again, there's no need to apologize. I know it must be hard for your kind."

"'My kind'?"

She reaches between her cleavage and I jolt back, wondering what she was about to do so suddenly. We didn't even set the mood or anything. I'm relieved but then shocked again when she eventually pulls out a photograph from between her tits. The same photograph Ilesa and Blanc had seen of me and my... sleeping.

"It must be hard having the body of a woman with the extra part of a man. Fufufu~"

"What kind of person do you think I am?!" That shouldn't have been the question I asked. I should have asked, 'Where did you pull that out of?' or 'Why do you have that?' or 'Why is there a picture of me naked resting between your tits?' or even 'Why does every CPU in this damn world have that picture?' but instead, I asked that. Way to go, me.

"It is quite all right. Every goddess in Gamindustri knows you are a perverted gyaru."

"YOU'RE GETTING THE WRONG IDEA ABOUT ME!"

"Am I really?" Vert sticks out her tongue.

"Y-Yes! I'm not a gyaru and I'm not a pervert because I want to be! This stupid object between my legs makes me that way! I... I didn't ask to be a futa!"

"Relax. There is no need to become so emotional about it," she says, the tone of her voice drastically switching. I'm just going to ignore that pun she had in her sentence. "It is fairly natural for you to have thoughts like that. If I was actually serious, I would be a hypocrite. Just look at the pictures I have in the room. You can't control your hormonal urges."

I frown. "You're reading too much into this. I'm not horny or a pervert. Like I said, I was staring at the wall. All of that other stuff was just a coincidence." I lift my hoodie from off the floor and pull it over my head. With force, I open the door and the muffled sounds of the severe storm grow louder and unmuffled.

From behind, I hear Vert's sophisticated voice loudly ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out for a walk. Don't wait up."

As I place one foot outside, I'm hugged from behind by the wet being known as Vert. Her sizeable breasts press against my back and she wraps her arms just above my chest. Her soaked hair smoothes against my face as she draws her lips closer to my ear to speak to me and to prevent me from being able to use the excuse of not being able to hear her over the storm.

"Rouge, don't leave yet. You and I were supposed to play games together, but now that this storm has arrived, we can't do that. If I let you leave, I won't forgive myself. Truth be told, after seeing you in that state when you were knocked out in the pond, I've grown a bit of concern for you, my rival." The strength of her hold on me increases. It doesn't increase to a suffocating hug but rather a really affectionate one. "I don't want you to outshine Leanbox, but I don't want you to be careless either. So don't go. At least do that much for me..."

"Do you really?" I ask. When I feel her weighted hair graze my neck, I realize that she's nodding gently. "Then what exactly can we do until the storm concludes?"

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" she pouts.

Softly closing the large Basilicom door once again muffling the harsh sounds of the endless storm, I spin around and face Vert, having to look up at the slightly taller woman. "I'm just playing around. If you're proposing we do... that... we might as well, right? Let's make it worth our while."

A nice shade of red blemishes the space below Vert's eyes and my words leave the busty blonde speechless. Her unexpected shift from prepared to hesitant made her surprisingly alluring. I know I'm going to truly enjoy this.

As I knew I would, I reach out my hands towards her still dampened breasts. Vigorously, I touch the very generous mounds to fill my hands. Once I get a good grip on her chest, I'm greeted by a supple feeling that I can assure you is incredible. This extracts rough breathing from Vert, whose legs are shaking from the small pleasure of having her boobs played with. I can safely say that the sensation of touching her breasts is greater than I had envisioned.

Are my Vert's breasts this soft too? I really need to hang out with my fellow CPUs more...

"Tell me if I get too rough, Vert."

Once more, I receive no response. She must be in her own world at the moment.

As our little session continues, Vert's body heats up and the water from the shower is substituted by her honest sweat, the substance dripping down skin her like how water drips from the trees in a rainforest after heavy showers. The sheer warmth her tits are transmitting to my hands makes me want to keep them there forever. It's just like placing your hands over a warm campfire.

My desire to touch her directly growing, I slide my hands underneath Vert's top and I continue where I left off, squeezing and rubbing her plump chest. Vert's moans get frequently engaging as her nipples gently toughen before they are entirely erect.

Vert's low voice gets considerably higher when I seize her resistant nipples between my fingers. Very mature moans pass through Vert's beautiful lips and her body quivers like a wet kitten. Her reactions get me hornier and hornier so I experiment with her breasts, twisting and playing with the sensitive nubs between my fingers.

Even getting to touch Vert's breasts without anything separating us isn't enough.

I need to go deeper.

I need to taste them for myself.

I take a handful of her right teat and I suck down on her achingly enlarged nipples. With spirit, I settle my lips into their hardened base and I dab her nipple continuously with my tongue. The blonde trembles and whines and gasps as I tongue her nipples from the very bottom to the very top without end. In fact, I get so into it that I unintentionally end up bringing Vert to the floor as I assault her tits.

The odd taste of milk I'm receiving from her sweet breasts still isn't enough, though. Looking back at my partner, I notice something that looks to be even sweeter than her breasts.

Her lips.

The corresponding lips that are letting out rather experienced and sultry moans transform into my target and I bring my lips from her nipple to her saliva-coated ones. Vert's body twitches the instant our lips compress against each other. From underneath me, I feel Vert easing into the kiss and as she does, I thoroughly relish her lips. The sensation of kissing Vert is so sublime that I swear, I could just melt.

Getting more aggressive, I cause our tongues to rub together and I push deeper into her mouth. Timidly, Vert stretches her tongue out to mine and retaliates. It's such a turn on seeing the transition between mature and well-mannered Vert and this shy, inexperienced one.

Such a turn on, that my eyes narrow in lust.

I reach down for her panties, pulling them down her long, slender legs while continuing to make out with her. I'm hesitant to separate from her lips, but I do so anyway and she transforms. Now Green Heart, she slowly opens her legs, exposing her sodden pussy lips and inner thighs to me. I can tell that she's slightly more willing to do this now that she transformed, but I can also tell that she's slightly reluctant. It's not anything obvious like Noire's timidity, but it is still detectable if one was to deeply observe her.

Wiggling out of my clothes, I place my erect cock in front of her dripping womanhood, looking at her for reassurance. "Are you okay with this? I wouldn't want to force anything onto you."

"...We've already come this far, have we not?"

I nod and I push my hips forward, invading Green Heart's insides inch by inch. Even with my slow movement, Heart still manages to feel the pain when I enter her and her body jerks a bit. But I don't realize that immediately. Something else has my full attention.

"Vert... It's... so t-tight... Is this your first time?"

Her slippery, firm insides engulf my dick without leaving me any space to thrust as much as I want to. That's not it, however. Her outer lips are also squeezing me tightly, wrapping themselves around the base of my tool.

She shoots me a glare that I can't really call intimidating because of how prim and propper it looks. "Of course, it is... Do you... believe that I just open my legs for anyone who shows me a glint of kindness?" she asks through grunts.

"Uh... yeah...?"

"Must you see me in such a light? I'm merely doing this to secure the secrecy of my true identity. Not to mention, I do not wish to be the **last** CPU to have you."

The green goddess's sharp words brutally stab my confidence to near-death and I hang my head while brooding out loud. "Ouch... No goddess loves me... I'm just a tool of competition... I should just crawl up in a whole and die..."

After my half-dead confidence rebuilds itself, I transform with her and a smug smirk replaces my disappointed frown. "It's about time I was presented with a proper female in this dimension. You're so graceful~ and those breasts are marvelous~ I'm gonna enjoy you to the fullest, my sweet green."

I start thrusting passionately and I feel the hold of her pussy get more aggressive. It feels like my member is being licked and sucked by gentle wet kisses in a tight space. Her twitching inner walls rub against my cock as it sinks in and out of her insides, filling my entire body with a mass pleasure.

"Y-You're going quite fast...! Ahn...!"

"Why shouldn't I be...? It's not...every day that I get to copulate with such a beauty..."

Green Heart's face radiates and she desperately tries to hold back her moans. This proves to be futile as each time I thrust into her deeply, she lets out a lusty cry of pleasure. The moans she had been trying so hard to hold back ignite my arousal even more and aids in my increase in speed. She gets even tighter the faster I thrust, large amounts of her juices seeping out of her to make my movements easier.

"S-Something is coming...!"

Her pussy immediately tightens up along with her voice and she engulfs my cock with an almost painful pressure that drives me close to my orgasm.

"Oh my~ I'm going to cum, my sweet green~"

"Hyaah~! Your thing is throbbing inside of me... I'm going to cum too!"

Just as we announced, we both cum with might. I forcefully shoot my seed into Green Heart's insides as they convulse from her orgasm. It isn't long until my semen starts gushing out of our conjoined sexes. The jubilation coming from my pulsating cock, as it kept blasting into her ever-tight pussy, was enough to almost knock me senseless. In fact, the incredible feeling makes my hips shake.

After I finally finish releasing my spunk, I let out a profound sigh from the post-coital sensation.

"Thanks for that, sweet green~"

I knew I supplied Vert with my power boost when she went from exhausted to excited like that. A second ago, she was breathing hard with half-lidded purple eyes hidden under messy green hair held in a ponytail. Now she was sitting up, meeting me face to face with a look of apathy and confusion.

"...I deeply hope you don't believe that we are finished," she says while looking down at her stomach.

"Are we not?"

"Are you always this much of a fool? I now know the secret of your thing and I want more," she sayーno... **demands**.

Now I'm the confused one. Her insides are so full of my semen, yet she wants more? Iris Heart, Black Heart, Turquoise Heart, and now her... Are all of the Ultra Dimension CPUs so lustful and demanding? It really makes me wonder which one I should spend the rest of my days in.

I get ready to withdraw my cock and decline until I feel her snatch hug onto me, not allowing me to exit. This not only purposely traps my cock, but stimulates it as well and I immediately feel it swell up with vigor despite having just ejaculated loads.

"There. You're hard again. Which means you can keep giving me more power while also making me feel good, yes?"

Even I can't deny this. "Correct. Leave it to me, my sweet green~"

Green Heart openly encourages me to continue. She must be enjoying this. I begin to pummel her twat with full force, which is filled to the brim with my vitality. I scrape and gouge the mixture of my semen and her juices out of her and it streams down her thighs.

"Incredible! You're moving faster than before!"

"Tell me the real reason why you wanted to keep going. I know that you lied."

I order Green Heart while pounding my hips non-stop into her as she moans and rejoices shamelessly.

"I needed you to fuck me more! Simply riding you once was not sufficient! I'll beg for your warmth!"

As if my power boost was the key to unlocking Green Heart's naughty side, she starts yelling unwholesome and lewd things that me myself can't even repeat for the sake of this story. After each pornographic verbal celebration, she tightens more than the last time delivering immense pressure that causes our entire bodies to shake. How lucky am I to be doing this with such a woman?

Even though I'm just violently rocking my hips, obeying my lust and opposing my sense of reason, Green Heart appears more than pleased to take it all. She's almost **begging** for me to let go of the little bit of understanding I have left. When I look at her pleasure-distorted face, it feels like all the nerves in my tool rise to the top and the urge to orgasm floods through me.

"Dohaha~ Oh! I'm going... to cum soon. I shall fill you up again, my sweet green~!"

"Yesss...! Do it! I've fallen in love with your warmth~!"

Declaring that I'm going to ejaculate again, Green Heart's face lights up with bliss. Her sheath repeatedly clutches my length as if she is seeking to milk the semen out of it, and an unendurable heat envelops my tip from its core. Green Heart catches this and pushes her hips against mine, squeezing my rod deeper inside and rubbing against me. Having my most sensitive part stimulated feels way too good to be real.

I finally reach orgasm while shuddering in satisfaction from her treatment of my cock.

"CUMMING!"

Green Heart's entire body convulses as she howls from a wild orgasm. My dick throbs with her perpetually squeezing pussy and I shoot hot thick semen directly into her core; a lot more than last time. The pleasure of cumming from such a woman is so surreal that I could just faint. It's definitely a pleasure I wish I could indulge in forever.

For a while, Green Heart and I just stare at each other until she breaks contact to look past me and at the window.

"It appears that the storm has finally passed..."

I follow her pointed finger and, sure enough, there isn't a single stormcloud in the sky. The sun is beaming and the wet leafs of the trees are all dripping quietly as a violent scene soon turns into a beautiful one. With the storm gone, that means I can now return to Plutia and the others, but Vert and I have different plans.

Instead, we lay happily against one another while welling in post-coital pleasure and we soon fall asleep.

 **「LEVEL CLEARED」**


	17. Zechia Lustrania

**Level 17: Zechia Lustrania**

* * *

 **Rouge**

"Aah~"

I sigh as I stretched my muscles under the warm morning sun. Remind you, this was a brand new sun. The brand new sun that rose after the storm ceased. I'd been walking from Leanbox for an hour now, not that I minded. Spending time in this dimension had really taught me how to appreciate the concept of time. Especially since time here was hugely different from time back at home.

It had been two days here... It's probably only been a couple of minutes there.

The difference in time between the two dimensions is incredible. It felt like a regular Hyper Dimension day in Ultra Dimension, but it's longer... I think.

Then one year in Hyper Dimension is three hundred sixty-five years in Ultra Dimension. Wait... I've been in the Hyper Dimension for a lot longer than one year, so does that mean that the people I know in Ultra Dimension now were either humans or didn't exist about two or so years ago?

It's a possibility since two years ago in Hyper Dimension was seven hundred thirty years ago here.

Then does that mean I'm technically older than every CPU here? Except for maybe Blanc and Ilesa...

Wait, then why isn't Vert a child? Unless people grow up faster in this dimension than they do in my dimension. Then the babies, will they die tomorrow which is like two or ten years?

No, my math is off. Two or ten? Really, Rouge?

"Ugh! This time thinking is too much for me!" I yelled into the sky as I held my throbbing head. I didn't need to be worrying about the weird concept of time right now. My foremost priority should be recovering Peashy, then getting back to Hyper Dimension.

Peashy was kinda strong... so maybe I should switch priorities... Home is more important, right?

In order to get back to my home, I needed to raise Planeptune's Shares. I guess the simplest way of doing that would be heading to the Guild and accepting some Quests. If I bust my butt off here and successfully return home, Savoire will see my actual potential as a CPU, and I won't have to work as hard anymore, right? I hope that's how it works!

Okay! Then I'm going to take on ten Quests a day! It may sound like a death wish, but what kind of girl would I be if I never took risks? I wouldn't be the CPU standing here today, that's for sure.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

"All right, I can do this!"

I took the request I accepted from the job board and brought it with me so I could read it over.

Recently, there had been a mass amount of personal complaints. All of the accounts described the same exact thing. The victims, mostly males, became immobile, very thin and weak, anemic even. It didn't even end there. After about an hour of being found like that, they ended up disappearing, not even a single trace was left behind.

Originally, people just believed it to be a bizarre incident and thought nothing of it. Then it started becoming consistent and it soon became something talked about frequently amongst Guild Members. It's almost entirely occurred in Planeptune and by order of Histoire, curfews were established to prevent whatever was doing this from striking at night when it was almost impossible to get caught.

This case became known as "The Planeptunean Snatcher". The suspect was concluded to weaken their male victims before kidnapping them.

With no hints or suggestions, it was rather hard to find whoever or whatever's doing this. That was the reason why this Quest hadn't been accepted by anyone. If I actually read it properly before accepting it, I wouldn't have even done it. But there was no turning back now.

I was sure that with my luck and super sharp observational skills, I'd be able to track this criminal or monster by the end of the day. I imagined some type of ghost monster that escaped from its habitat and found its way into the city. With a short three-turn battle, I'd bring everything back to the way it was.

After spending an hour interrogating people related to those who've disappeared, I still gained no leads. The victims vanished without a footprint and the cherished ones of said victims have no clue what happened. This really was a flawless crime... Whatever monster was doing this must've been an extraordinary type, a really intelligent species.

At that point, I just searched the city thoroughly. It was a lot of work, but it was easier than thinking too hard about adding evidence together, considering that there wasn't any sort of evidence.

The inner city was clear, so next was the outskirts and the forest.

I figured that there'd be nothing for me to find here, so I was getting ready to find somewhere else to look. After all, if the monster was in the forest, then it would have returned to its natural habitat and all would be solved... er... kinda.

Nevertheless, I was able to find something rather interesting.

"What would a monster ghost look like?" I asked as I shielded my eyes from the sun peering through the cumulative leaves. "Probably a white ghost with sharp teeth and a long tongue named 'Shoo' or something..." Looking over to a rather wide tree, I noticed how homey it looks. That's probably a place of nesting for the ghost!

That's probably a place of nesting for the ghost!

I planted my foot on the tree and I started kicking it obsessively.

"Wake up, ghosts! We have a problem!"

I got a good ten or twelve kicks in before the clutter of leaves above start rustling and a shadow harshly dropped from the height right in front of me. I'm excited when I think it's the ghost but when I got a better look at whatever just fell, I went blue in the face.

My bad... who just fell.

It's a girl... one with a great taste in appearance.

Long, thin black hair with crimson highlights expertly shadowed her face as she laid on the dry grass, motionless. I guess you could say hair like mine. Wait...

"AAAAH! Did I just kill my dimensional counterpart?!" The thought scared me and I stared at the body of my potential other self, my mouth twitching as it tried to formulate words that refused to come out. "H-Hey! Wake up!" Quickly, I crouched down and I tried to nurse her back to health by shaking her a couple of times. "Dammit, you can't die from that! Get up!"

"I'm not dead. Just hurt," she clarified in a weak voice. Now that I got a better look at her face, I could tell that this wasn't other-me. For starters, her eyes weren't turquoise like mine but they were red with pupils similar to those of a cat. Those eyes were enchanting... The longer I looked into them, the more entranced I became.

Still, even if the eye color was different, could that completely rule out the possibility of her being the other me?

She grabbed onto my hand as I helped her to her feet. She's a few centimeters shorter than me, but we can practically see each other eye to alluring eye without either of us looking down or up too much.

"I apologize for knocking you out of your tree. Are you all right, Miss...?"

"Zechia Lustrania," she answered. Wow, another fancy name. This dimension is full of them. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right. I'm Red Heart, though you can call me Rouge. It's a pleasure to meet you, Zekr... Zich... Lustrami... Lust."

Even though I botched her name, she didn't seem to mind as she paid obeisance to me by lifting the sides of her elegantly fitting cocktail dress and bobbing a curtsy to me. "The pleasure is all mine. I never thought that I'd get to finally meet the famous Red Heart." She smiled in a way that wasn't quite cute but rather immensely sexy.

She had a sense of indifference to her just like Ilesa and, at times, Blanc, but her indifference was different from those two. As it made it harder to read their emotions for Ilesa and Blanc, Lust's indifference made her really attractive and beddable and I mean REALLY attractive and beddable.

"I wouldn't consider myself famous... but thanks for the compliment." I unblushingly worship her ego stroking.

"I'm being all too serious, Rouji. I've been wanting to meet you for a while." She pointed a finger my way and grinned. "You're CPU Red Heart, the futanari girl!"

AH!

"What the hell are you shouting?!" Paranoidly, I looked around for anyone that might've heard her. "Wait a minute! I should be focused on how you know that!"

Without as much as a single word, Lust pulled a Vert on me and started fishing for something in her desirably adequate cleavage. Her hand flew out of from between her breasts and she showed me a surprisingly well-maintained photo, despite it being in the space separating her tits. As I expected, it's the same exact photo Ilesa, Blanc, and Vert had.

There I was, sleeping while putting it all on display... I might as well sell my body at this point...

"Where the hell do you people even FIND those?! Can't I just go on a Quest that doesn't turn into this?!"

Her bored expression... still remained the same but changed slightly when she lifted her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. "You're on a Quest?"

"Yeah. I'm looking for someone," I replied. Afterward, I showed her the Quest papers and explained everything to her in detail.

Afterward, I showed her the Quest papers and explained everything to her in detail. She still maintained her disinterested look, raising her eyebrows up and down every once in a while to make aware of the fact that she was listening.

"'Planeptunean Slasher'? That does sound rather intimidating," she replied. "So you're going to capture this Planeptunean Slasher? If that's true, then I'd love to help you on your Quest, Rouji."

"Normally, I'd refuse a citizen's request to aid me on a Quest, but I could really use all the help I could get," I returned as I studied her entire body, positioning myself behind her to examine her back.

"Are you hungry for me already?" She asked as she rested her plump tits on top of her sedately crossed arms. "My, you're such a concupiscent girl..."

"What? NO! I was just checking you for a weapon! You don't look like you have one on you!"

"I don't need a weapon. I assure you that I'm fine without one. I've been on a Quest or two a couple of times, Rouji."

Such a mysterious woman... I don't believe I've ever come into contact with someone like her before...

"R...Right... Let's head out as soon as possible, Lust."

"Certainly. Then maybe after we capture this 'Slasher' you can grow some balls and actually do something to me when I'm vulnerable," she tonelessly hinted as she started wandering off.

"H-Huh?! Lust, what was that?!"

"Nothing, you were hearing things."

"I WAS NOT!"

"Hurry up, Rouji."

...She really is an unusual woman.

 **「LEVEL CLEARED」**


	18. Zechia Lustrania, Part 2

**Level 18: Zechia Lustrania, Part 2**

* * *

 **Rouge**

And so, the duo known as Rouge and Lust wandered Planeptune in search of this criminal... whoever it could be. In all honesty, our day was not productive in the slightest. We went around interrogating people who were either too scared to say anything useful out of fear of being next in line to be snatched, were too upset to speak on the behalf of their lost loved one and supply us with any valuable information, or just didn't know anything in general. Not one person was able to provide us with any clues and it looked like my days as an investigator were numbered before they even had a chance to begin.

I sigh in defeat as I take a seat on a bench in one of the minor cities of Planeptune. Unlike the capital, technological advances are somewhat slower here. There are a limited amount of street lights with only a few lining down a silver pathway, cars driving down the stainless roads is a rarity, buildings are a good distance apart from one another, and people rarely walk down the paths.

As I sit here, I can't help but think about the failures I've undergone lately. I try my hardest to do things on my own and I end up failing in the process. At this rate, I'll never bring back Peashy and I'll never find the Planeptune Snatcher.

I'll never get home...

"Hm."

Suddenly, a soft-serve vanilla ice cream cone swirl is shoved in front of my face. The smell and general appearance of the frozen treat intoxicate my senses and I accept the offering. I look up to meet the red cat-like gaze of my partner-in-crime, Zekr... Lustrami... Lust. Even after having her accompany me while I grilled people, I fail at being able to pronounce her name so I call her by a nickname. She does the same thing to me so I don't think she really minds it.

"Thank you, Lust..."

I take a sad lick at the cone. Its creamy deliciousness would normally get me up and running in a heartbeat, but I'm just not feeling it today.

"You should really perk up, Rouji." She says after taking a lick of her own vanilla ice cream cone and taking a seat beside me. "We've tried everything we could and nothing has happened. I say we reward ourselves with a pat on the back and call it a day."

"No way! We've come so far already! If we just gave up and let this beast run rampant on Planeptune, Plutia would be put in distress... maybe."

Oh crap.

I had nearly forgotten about Plutia. She, Noire, Ilesa, Blanc, and Histoire haven't seen me since I left to go bring back Peashy a couple of days ago. They must be worried sick but... I don't have the gall to face them after what happened. Even though that was days ago, the way Peashy—or more precisely Yellow Heart—fought was unlike anything I've been up against before.

Just thinking about her leaves me with a multitude of questions.

"Lady Iris Heart has her own way of conducting things, Rouji. I assure you that everything will be fine. More importantly..."

Lust makes eye contact with me while she scoots over across the bench.

Pressing her body onto my side, I can feel the squishy soft curves of her figure gracefully matching mine while she traces her fingers across my skin in a very seductive fashion. A seductive fashion that leaves me intoxicated once again.

"Isn't it about time you set down this little ambition of yours for a moment and make an absolute mess of me?"

The tone of her voice, the way she carries herself, and just how sexy she is all in all melts away the troubles that were eating at me earlier. I can easily lose myself to the allure of this woman and I really want to get busy with her, but it is my sworn destiny that states that I can only bump uglies with CPUs... right?

I fall deeper and deeper into Lust's overwhelming charm until a stinging pain snaps me to my senses and puts a stop to the succubus's advances.

"Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" She asks, backing away slightly out of concern.

Tugging on the collar to my seifuku, my eyes widen when I discover the source of such an acute pain and understand all too well where it must have come from. From the top of my collarbone, all the way down to the dark depths of my sunkissed skin that is shaded by the obscure shadow cast by my seifuku are three distinct slash scars marring my body. I begin to panic as I can feel them burn with a powerful ferocity as though they are fresh scars but I am well aware that these came from Peashy's attack on me.

In my life, every injury I have sustained has healed and has never left a mark on me possibly due to my power as a CPU. So why is it that this time around, I not only received an ugly scar from Peashy, but it was able to go unnoticed for so long until now.

"G-Gaah, my Red, that stings..." I hiss.

"Oh my, that looks terrible... Please, lift up your shirt."

"What?"

"Hurry!"

As ordered, I thoughtlessly lift up the top to my uniform, exposing my slender torso and the black lace bra covering my breasts that I had just bought recently. The lusty woman zones in and lays a soothing kiss on the skin and over the scar, easing the burning just a little bit. Her lips feel like addictingly warm remedies that I must have more of. I'm taken by surprise at first but I just keep my shirt up and let her continue her treatment. I feel a second kiss planted just below my breasts, causing an electrifying tingle to travel around my body. Even when she is curing me, I can't help but fall under the appeal of this woman. She's like a dangerous drug that I can't get enough of.

"A-Ah... Lust..." I coo.

Unhooking my bra with relative ease, Lust quickly slides lacey the garment down and exposes my shapely breasts to the cool air around us. They bounce a little in reaction to having their snug containers tugged off of them, a sight that seems to mesmerize the woman with hair similar to mine in color based on what I can see of her face. What I feel next are the warmth of her hands cupping each teat and rolling them around to her amusement. I'm not sure if this is a side-job of getting the remedy of her lips to work, but I'm not complaining.

Just when I think that it can't get any better, I feel an iciness come down into my cleavage and melt across the rest of my heated body, sending chills down my spine. Lust just applied her vanilla ice cream to my body.

Shoot, I don't even know where I put my ice cream cone and I don't really care. This beats soft-serve any day.

I gasp and moan as her luscious lips graze my engorged tits, sucking on the cream-covered nipples that erect themselves honestly to the pleasure being so rightfully granted to them. I squirm and writhe under her specialistic treatments and the sticky ice cream, and in little to no time, my body is heating up to levels that I never knew were possible.

Lust's nursing progresses into something much more passionate as I soon find myself pinned beneath her while on the bench. My moans rise in octave as she completely assaults my boobs and the ice cream sensually coating with mindblowing tact and precision that I feel as if I can just lose myself on the spot. Thankfully we're not in the capital of Planeptune where crowds and crowds of people were common or else they would be greeted with a display of their temporary goddess being assaulted by a mere civilian and enjoying it.

Now that I imagine it... I just make things harder for myself.

My moans not slowing down in the slightest, I begin grinding my lower half against the woman who fascinates me beyond belief, conveying my _need_ to unleash these pent-up feelings on her. Uncomfortably, my hardened cock presses against the thin material of my panties as it begs to be stimulated by the true goddess on top of me. It throbs and aches yearnfully under the softness of her body. My body is burning up and I need her to strip me right here right now. I'm in such heat that I can guarantee that if she were to just go a little further, I would cum on the spot.

"Lust... Lust... LUST!" I moan her name repetitively until I cry out in sheer ecstasy.

Kiss after kiss, suck after suck, fondle after fondle, and my world flashes a blinding white at that moment.

Sometime after, I find myself laying on the bench, perfectly fine. No longer does the scar burn, my head is somewhat clear, and my clothes are back on me, neatly too, as if I had exposed myself, to begin with. Sitting with my head rested comfortably in her soft lap is Lust who seems happy that I've finally noticed her presence... I think. She just has that bored look on her face with raised eyebrows.

"Ugh... What the Red just happened?" I ask. I rest the back of my hand on my forehead and still manage to feel the burning sensation that was conquering me just seconds ago. Now that I look down, I can see the formidably sized tent in my skirt too.

"I've healed your scars." She answers, rubbing my head rewardingly. "Though my remedy can only last so long. I recommend you return to the Basilicom and get a more professional form of treatment there."

"Eh? Wait!"

Before I can process everything she just said, she gets up from the bench and begins walking away. She's like a fleeting dream, here to give me the edge I need to get pushed into the arousal stage, and when I finally give in, she leaves me, starved and dying for sex. A breeze of wind passes and she's already gone, leaving behind an outrageously horny and slightly sticky futanari goddess laying on a bench with an erection.

What a woman.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

It's been a while since I last saw everyone. I told them that I would really bring Peashy back "before they knew it" and almost ended up getting killed instead. That's mildly embarrassing... How I can even convince myself to face them after that even confuses me. Maybe it comes back to that confidence Savoire is always saying that I have. Then again it's that same confidence that led me to believe that I could take her on by myself. If it wasn't for Vert, I truly would be dead right now like she said.

I sigh again. Thinking about standing at death's doorstep isn't what I should be doing right now. Especially when I have this injury that needs to be treated.

Still... the way Lust "nursed" me... that was rather intense... She could have at least finished what she started. Now I can't even get all of those sensations out of my head.

Enough with Lust and her super amazing, super wonderful, orgasm-inducing mannerisms for now. It's time for me to face the music and hear all of the "I told you so"s and "You should not have gone alone"s from the others.

After getting admission from the guards stationed outside of the Basilicom's entrance doors, I wander inside and find myself amazed by the absence of virtually anyone. They all must be inside Plutia's room. Last time I was here, I remember something about Lady Histoire opening up the Basilicom as a daycare, so it makes sense that they would be there taking care of the babies and such. I somehow muster up the courage to timidly knock on the door and await an answer. Tightly closing my eyes and lowering my head, I await the scolding and the shame but... it never comes.

"Huh...?"

Maybe I didn't knock hard enough.

I try again, this time making my knocks hard and audible... but the same thing happens.

Confused, I decide to let myself in and that's when I see why no one came to answer the door.

Scattered all around the room are the friends I missed so much, but not in the way I wanted to see them when I returned. Noire, Blanc, and Ilesa, are all lounging on the floor in a disorderly manner, panting a great deal in exhaustion while Plutia stands above them with her usual, cute smile. In front of her are the babies I remember from before, soundly sleeping in a Planeptune-styled crib that looks to be brand new.

They each look up towards me weakly, except Plutia, who I would expect to be the most tired of them all but went against my expectations, and give their unique expressions of relief to see that I've returned after a couple of days.

"Rougey, you're baaaack..." She quietly cheers, either because she doesn't want to wake up the babies or because this just how she talks.

"Uh, hey, everyone." I awkwardly wave at the doorway. "What happened here?"

"You have no idea how much of a pain it was trying to get these kids to fall asleep..." Blanc explains as she pulls herself up to her feet using a shelf as assistance. Ilesa, who I thought was just as beat as the rest of them, perks up and helps Blanc get up with ease.

Glad to see that those two haven't changed much.

"She's right..." Noire adds. "This was incredibly exhausting..."

This is not the welcome I was anticipating, but it's better than what I was imagining, I guess.

"Ah, I see... Heh. Sorry, I would have helped out. I just lost track of time." I rub the back of my head nervously.

"Lady Rouge, where exactly were you. I did not take you as the kind of person to spend days looking for a child." Illesa noted.

Well, she's right. But even I would like to think I would endlessly look for the kid Plutia is wishing to reunite with. I'm not _that_ bad of a person, right?

"About that..." I avert my eyes, unable to meet theirs. "...I couldn't exactly... get a win over her. I got knocked pretty bad as soon as I found. Now I see why Plutes has so much trouble bringing her back. She's like a CPU on a completely different level than us."

Here we go again... recounting that vicious encounter with Peashy. That must have left a mental scar as well as a physical scar on me too. There's just no way I can forget about this until I learn what made her so powerful.

"Regardless, I'm doing fine now. Before anything too serious happened, I was rescued by Vert. She fed me, partially healed my wounds, and I even got to power her u—"

I clamp my hand over my mouth when I realize what I'm saying. I already promised Vert that I wouldn't unveil her identity and here I am rambling about the things we did while I was away. This specifically interests Noire who steps over to me with an irritated look flaming in her red eyes. Blanc, Ilesa, and Plutia seemingly don't care, but with someone as perceptive as Noire, I was dead meat the moment I mentioned a name.

"It sounds like you had fun while we were worried sick about you!" She yells, causing me to shiver before her in fear. "Do you realize how upset Plutia was?! You should have returned _immediately_ after you regained consciousness! And Vert is the woman from the cell in Lowee, right?! What do you mean you powered her up?!"

I can't make a response to the number of questions she's unloading on me. I can only stand there while she goes off, quivering and gaping like an idiot.

"Damnit, I knew something like this would happen! You no-good pervert!" She grabs onto my hoodie and shakes me for answers without mercy. "Come on, spit it out, pervert!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" I forcibly separate myself from Noire when I feel the pain from earlier reintroduce itself to my chest. Lust was not kidding when she said that the remedy would only last so long. Still, it felt pretty damn good while it lasted. Holding on to my burning wound, I yell back, "Don't shake me like that! It still hurts!"

"Noire... that was super duper mean of yooooou..." Plutia frowns, making the ravenette to stammer over her words as though she didn't mean to upset Plutia before she bows her head to apologize. Plutia slowly but surely walks over to me cradles me with the affection and attention I've been wanting for a while. I can feel the concern she has for me, and it's nice to be on the receiving end of that. "Are you okaaaay, Rooougey...?"

Blushing a tad bit, I nod my head. "Yeah, Peashy just got me real good and I guess any contact with the wound still irritates it..."

"Ohhhh... Then we should get those off of yoooou..." Wearing her usual dotty smile, Plutia raises her hands high above her head. "Saaaay 'banzai'...~"

Not exactly following what she's getting at, I tilt my head to the side in confusion. This is Plutia I'm talking about though, I know she must mean well... unless this is just another opportunity for her to do something sadistic. Following her example, I throw my hands up and cheer, "Banzai!"

The moment my arms are up high, she rips my hoodie and my seifuku over my head with sleepy but effective force. This must be Plutia's real strength! I stagger back a bit from the hefty force she employs when stripping me of my clothing, but manage to keep my balance long enough to see the faces mingled with embarrassment and surprise when they look at my naked, scarred chest.

Now that I think about it... I don't think Lust ever gave me back my bra...

I struggle against the awkward feeling of having my boobs hanging out and displayed to my friends' impressionable eyes, but it seems that they're not completely focused on my ample assets and how they're out and in the open. Staring at their faces, their attention seems more absorbed by the prominently jagged scar streaking them. That doesn't make the embarrassment any less apparent, however.

Looking between their silent expressions, I try to add a little humor in to outshine my shame. "U-Uhm... T-Tada...?"

Thankfully, Ilesa breaks the silence with a reassuring remark and a thumbs up. Though it was delivered in a very uninterested way.

"Lady Rouge... That scar looks so cool on you."

Noire thinks otherwise. There is a genuine look of disgust on her face as she looks. "Wow, that looks incredibly painful..."

"Will you be okay?" Blanc asks.

"Definitely!" I nod my head furiously, both because I confidently believe so and because this is too embarrassing to be so composed about. "I just thought that maybe Ilesa could heal it and I'd rest for now."

The silver-haired CPU nods alongside me and soon gestures for me to follow her into Plutia's bedroom. Taking my clothes from Plutia, I use them to cover up my chest and, while ignoring the stinging pain from the contact, I walk closely behind her while the rest follow. I initially think that they're coming just to see the healing process but I then remember that the babies are in the other room sleeping.

In other words, they just don't want to be the one obligated to take care of them if they were to wake up crying.

Also, is it just me or do those babies look a little similar to a few friends from my home dimension? Straight brown hair, green leaf hair ornament, emerald colored eyes... and the other one... somewhat curly strawberry blonde hair, soft features, round orangey eyes...

It doesn't ring any bells. Though the two of them would make an awesome Guild Member-Nurse duo.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

After we all gather inside the bedroom apparently spacious enough to fit all of us despite the many stuffed animals laying around, Ilesa has me lay on the bed and performs a mystical incantation that steadily heals the scar on my chest. While the spell itself won't make the scar go away, it will alleviate the severe pain that it's been causing me which is good enough for me. After all, Ilesa said that it looks cool and that's more than enough reason for me to try and embrace it for what it is. I bet Nessui will think the same thing too, and it'll make for a hell of a story when I get back to Hyper Dimension.

"Thanks again for this, Ilesa..." I sigh. The healing process feels like an icy yet pacifying wind is being placed on my chest, numbing the pain to levels in which I almost can't even feel my body properly. "...It already seems like I'm better."

"It's no problem. Consider this payment to weigh guilt on your consciousness if you ever think of sleeping with my Blanc-sama."

"HUH?!" I sit up a little too fast and end up hurting myself again.

"Sleeping with me?" Ilesa's words confused the petite goddess of Lowee.

"It's nothing, Blanc! Don't listen to her, all my thoughts about you are entirely clean and wholesome."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are your thoughts of my Blanc wholesome and clean because of her lack of assets?!" Ilesa looks offended.

"That did not escalate in the way that I wanted it to!"

"THE HELL—?!" The Loweean roars.

Noire sighs. "When will you ever be satisfied?"

Plutia giggles, happy to have the wholesome makeup of her friends together and interacting again. "I looooove you guys..."

"That aside, I recommend you rest for now." Ilesa looks out of a nearby window and notices the fading sun at the level of the horizon, washing the sky with the orange-purple hue of the beginning of nightfall. "It's getting late, so we will be taking our leave."

"We'll be back tomorrow to look after the babies and check up on you." Blanc goes on to say. "Feel better."

"Plutia, keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Noire's as caring as ever...

"Okaaaay... Bye-byeeee...!"

Waving her hand, Plutia watches the other three goddesses leave the Basilicom before she turns back to me, nuzzling against my neck. She hasn't said a word about Peashy since I've arrived and now that I think about it, she hasn't talked about Peashy all that often in the time that I've been stuck in this dimension. It makes me wonder if she's just going to forget about her if she's just accepted the fact that she's unable to be reached. I wouldn't completely blame her. She has Noire, and now Ilesa and Blanc too. But I don't think it's right for her to forget about Peashy judging by the way Lady Histoire talked about the relationship they had before.

Maybe she needs someone to talk to about it. I get that she may not be the one to start up a conversation as personal.

"Hey, Plute—"

I was planning on talking to her about Peashy, but the soft and gentle snoring that sounds throughout the room stops me in the middle of my words. Of course she's tired... she's been taking care of the babies all day.

I lay my head back down on my pillow and stare up blankly at the ceiling above me. Thoughts of home cross my mind once more and I nearly start to cry, feeling a little homesick. I miss everyone... Neptune, Nepgear, Nessui, Savoire, And even the faces that I see here aren't enough to soothe the aching pain in my chest when I remember that they aren't the exact same people as the ones from my dimension.

I spend a lot of time thinking back of home until I finally fall asleep listening to the somberness of my own feelings and thoughts.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

Hours in my refreshing slumber and I can hear the faint but at the same time suggestively heavy breathing of a woman rather close to my face. The puffs of her breath prelude to a soft weight dropping on my lower half, which feels a little chilly and exposed.

I pay these things no mind though. I'm just having a very sensitive dream it seems... but strangely, I can't actually _see_ anything in this dream. I try opening my eyes, but my vision remains obscured by something.

The weight I felt at my lower half earlier starts becoming more apparent when I feel it moving faster and faster, making my whole body shake and quake in the bed. The heavy breathing from before gets louder and I swear it feels like it is just by my ear.

I try to open my eyes again but the same thing happens. I can now hear the woman giggling and that's when I realize that this is no ordinary dream. It's like I'm trapped in my own fantasy which should be impossible. I've watched enough anime, and I think I have a good idea about what could be happening.

I'm being forced to sleep by some sort of magic! It must be a crazed fan, the kind Nessui warned me about!

No crazed fan is going to abduct me without a fight! Whoever this is, they picked the wrong idol to attempt to kidnap.

I force myself into HDD which snaps me out of my slumber, and I push myself forward to ram the full brute force of my body into my abductor. As I can finally see once again, I feel the person bounce off of my body and crash into the opposing wall with a defeaning thud. I'm usually not so aggressive when I transform, but when it's about survival, I'm willing to put on an attitude.

Now that I can see, I notice the lack of clothing my abductor has and how she pulled the bedsheets off of my body, hence why I was feeling cold. I can't exactly see who it is, but her black hair looks finely textured with crimson streaks, and she has a body to die for.

In all seriousness, she looks familiar. That's when I realize that she is.

"You! So you're the person who's been snatching all of those people!"

She looks up at me, her red catlike eyes narrowing into a venomous glare as she slowly pulls herself to her feet.

"—Lust!"

 **「LEVEL CLEARED」**


End file.
